Le Mauvais Choix
by Black Down
Summary: Alors que les parents Potter sont conviés à un rendez-vous le soir d'Halloween, Voldemort attaque Harry et Jessy. Cela tourna mal, le sort se retourna contre lui Les parents laissère Harry aux Dursleys, mais ce fut Mina McGonagall qui le recueilli...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Halloween 1981.**_

Lily et James Potter faisaient leurs adieux provisoires à leurs jumeaux, Harry et Jessy.

- « Vous appelez au moindre problème Ana » répéta Lily, soucieuse de laisser ses enfants seuls.

- « Pas de souci Madame Potter » sourit, une fois de plus, la gardienne des jumeaux.

- « Dépêche toi Lily, on va être en retard, tu sais que Dumbledore n'est vraiment pas patient… »

Les parents Potters sortirent de leur domaine et transplanèrent, laissant Harry et Jessy aux soins de leur nourrice.

Harry était l'aîné. Petit hyperactif, cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille, comme son père, aux yeux verts hypnotisant, comme sa mère.

Jessy, le cadet, était bien plus calme. Cheveux noirs brillants et au regard chocolat.

Ce dernier réclamait sa pitance à l'adolescente, Ana, en criant, tandis que son frère essayait de casser le plus de choses possibles sur son balai-jouet. Il faillit d'ailleurs faucher Patte Noire, le chat de la famille.

- « Harry, descend de ton balai tout de suite ! » criait Ana et essayant d'enfourner une cuiller de choux de Bruxelles à Jessy, qui, même s'il avait faim, ne mangerait jamais un truc aussi ignoble – dixit lui-même plus grand.

La terreur sur balai passa à quelques cheveux de l'adolescente de 16 ans, qui faillit mourir embrochée par un gamin d'à peine un an.

- « Je devrais demander une augmentation… » maugréa Ana.

La soirée se passait vite, entre les bêtises d'Harry et les crises de Jessy, Ana ne vit pas le temps passer.

Mais elle ressentit vite ce sentiment, appelé Peur avec un grand P.

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, une boule dans le ventre, des coups de chaud. L'atmosphère se faisait pesante. Et jamais son instinct ne l'avait trompé.

Elle attrapa les petits et le téléphone et recula dans le salon. Elle composa le numéro des Potters.

Au moment où Lily répondit, la porte explosa, dévoilant une silhouette encapuchonnée.

- « Lily ! C'est Voldemort ! » hurla Ana.

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone et s'enfuit à l'étage, le mage noir sur les talons.

Elle se retrouva acculée dans chambre, tel un animal condamné face à un prédateur.

Elle se mit devant Harry et Jessy, prête à les défendre bec et ongles, ayant laissé sa baguette en bas. Quelle idiote !

- « Si vous voulez tuez Harry et Jessy, il faudra me tuer d'abord ! » lança-t-elle.

- « Sans problème. _Avada Kedavra ! »_ rétorqua le mage noir.

Ana vit le sort émeraude se diriger vers elle, accompagné de la rafale. Elle serra les dents et plissa les yeux, récitant à toute vitesse dans sa tête une incantation de magie ancienne.

Ainsi, c'était ça, de ressentir la mort arriver. C'était vrai aussi de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux…

Sa dernière pensée fût pour les jumeaux, avec qui elle avait passé tant de bons moments lorsque les Potters l'avaient prise sous leur toit.

Le mage noir eut un rictus face au visage de sa dernière victime, étendue au sol tel un pantin désarticulé, exprimant haine et détermination.

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux, et pointa sa baguette sur le plus grand, Harry.

- « _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Le visage sadique de Voldemort fit place à de la terreur lorsque le sort rebondit à mi-chemin, retournant à l'envoyeur.

La dernière vision du sombre mage fût les yeux émeraude du garçon de la prophétie…

Le mage noir disparût purement et simplement, sans laisser de traces. L'aile du manoir commença à s'effondrer, des débris heurtèrent violemment la nuque de Jessy, formant une plaie en forme de V, et insoignable à cause de la magie noire, encore non diluée, présente dans l'atmosphère, tandis qu'Harry hérita d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Les parents Potters arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et découvrirent leurs jumeaux évanouis par le surplus d'ondes magiques en quelques mètres carrés et Ana.

- « Lily, James… » commença Dumbledore.

Les parents étaient choqués, égarés. Lily avait les yeux rouges. Dire qu'Ana avait sauvé leurs enfants, alors qu'elle n'était pas de la famille… Que son instinct avait sauvé ses jumeaux…

Les cicatrices des enfants ne partiraient pas, à cause de la pièce qui était toujours imprégnée de magie noire.

- « L'enfant de la prophétie est Jessy.

- Et alors ? On se fout royalement de cette [Censuré] de prophétie à la [Censuré] ! » s'écria Lily

James ouvrit des yeux ronds face au langage de sa femme.

- « Mais voyez-vous, avec Harry dans les pattes, il pourrait être ralentit, il pourrait voire même régresser et ne pas être apte à éliminer Voldemort le jour venu… » continua néanmoins le directeur.

- « Je me répète. ET ALORS ! » hurla Lily

Albus Dumbledore les regarda gravement.

- « Il faut confier Harry à d'autres personnes pour qu'il ne gêne pas son frère…

- HORS DE QUESTION ! » rugit la rousse, folle de rage.

- « Elle a raison Albus. Quels parents serions-nous à abandonner notre enfant ! »

L'amateur de bonbons au citron les reprit.

- « Pas abandonner, mais les confier à votre sœur, Lily. Il faut qu'il vive sans Jessy, sinon il pourrait être jaloux et lui causer du tort. Et aussi vivre dans un climat de sérénité, sans être dévisagé parce que son frère est le Survivant… »

Après trois bonnes heures de hurlements, Dumbledore résolut à confier le petit Harry aux Dursleys, les parents Potters abandonnèrent, le cœur lourd.

Dumbledore laissa les parents préparer le couffin de Harry, lui mettant ses doudous préféré – une licorne noires avec des petites ailes blanches, un dragon vert aux yeux jaunes et un phénix blanc et bleu – ainsi que deux couvertures épaisses.

Le concerné dormait déjà dans le couffin, inconscient que ses parents étaient en train de l'abandonner.

Ce fut le directeur qui déposa le couffin sur le perron de 4, Privet Drive.

Quelques minutes après son départ, le précieux paquet s'illumina et disparût sans bruit.

Mina McGonagall, 23 ans, revenait de l'orphelinat, deux couffins dans les bras.

La jeune femme était la fille de Minerva McGonagall, et malheureusement, elle était stérile, mais désirant tant des enfants, elle avait été à l'orphelinat pour en adopter un au départ. Mais le petit garçon d'un an qui avait attiré son regard était le seul ami d'une petite fille, qui avait une bouille d'ange.

Alors la jeune femme avait adopté les deux enfants d'à peine un an.

De retour chez elle, dans son manoir situé en écosse, en bord de mer, elle coucha les deux enfants, prénommés Axel et Kath McGonagall.

Elle appela son elfe de maison, Pinky, pour qu'il lui apporte un café tandis qu'elle allumait la télévision, une invention moldue.

Elle regardait son second feuilleton préféré, les Experts Miami, quand une lumière surgit de nulle part face à elle.

Mina se pencha et découvrit un couffin blanc et bleu avec un bébé doté d'une cicatrice sur le front. Un message en lettre d'or s'écrivit face à elle, comme animé par une main invisible.

_« Mina McGonagall, voici Harry Potter, véritable Survivant que ses parents ont lâchement abandonné sur ordre de Dumbledore – bien qu'ils se soient battus pour le garder – sous prétexte d'entraîner Jessy Potter qu'ils pensent être le garçon de la prophétie._

_Ne dis rien à personne, adopte le officiellement demain. C'est un cadeau que je te fais. Prends en soin comme tu prendras soin des deux enfants de l'orphelinat. _

_PS : Ce petit garçon est hyperactif, c'est juste une minuscule précision ! »_

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle savait que la Magie contactait parfois les gens sous forme de message dans les airs mais n'aurait jamais pensé l'être !

Elle ressentit de la haine et du dégoût face aux Potters, à Dumbledore et à sa mère, à la botte de ce dernier. Dès demain, Harry Potter serait son fils.

Elle fit apparaître un luxueux berceau, ressemblant en tout point à ceux d'Axel et Kath et coucha Harry.

- « Dors bien, Gabriel McGonagall… » murmura la jeune femme.

De stérile célibataire, la voici maman de trois futurs démons qui lui en ferait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Et Mina McGonagall était comblée par cette perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction ! J'ai été surprise de voir déjà 4 reviews en même pas 24h !

J'ai oublié de préciser, j'update tous les dimanches

Alors certains m'ont posé la question : As-tu des chapitres en avance ?

Je leur ai répondu que non, mais maintenant, j'en ai quelques uns de prêts ^^

En ce qui concerne les absences à venir (la semaine de mes examens et deux semaines de vacances) je vous posterais les chapitres avant

Merci qui ? ^^

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 2 : Enfants de Guerre**_

Quelques années passèrent après l'adoption par rituel de sang de Harry Potter, appelé désormais Gabriel McGonagall et de ses nouveaux frère et sœur.

Aujourd'hui, les trois enfants étaient âgés de 7 ans et ressemblaient fortement à Mina McGonagall, suite au rituel effectué. Tous avaient les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains.

Gabriel était le plus grand, toujours aussi sportif. Yeux bleus charmeurs, cheveux ébouriffés tombant à ses épaules, lui donnant un air rebelle.

Kath, la seule fille, l'ange et démon. Yeux bleus pétillants de malice et d'intelligence, cheveux tombant à mi-dos. Ne pas se fier à son visage angélique, car elle peut se révéler être un démon de premier ordre ! Elle aussi aime le sport.

Et Axel, le frère gaffeur. Comme les deux autres, cheveux bruns mais courts, yeux bleus brillant d'innocence feinte. Un peu moins sportif que son frère et sa sœur, adore les échecs et adore faire les quatre cents coups à tout le monde, accompagnés des joyeux lurons qu'étaient ses jumeaux.

- « MCGONAGALL JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! » hurla une voix féminine.

Mina, la tutrice des trois démons, sursauta et faillit tomber de son transat.

- « Même pas moyen de bronzer tranquille… » grommela l'adulte (?) avec un petit sourire en voyant sa fille courir après l'un de ses frères.

« Pourquoi je ne demande même pas qui l'a _encore_ aspergée d'eau… » songea Mina en voyant l'aîné, Gabriel, anciennement Harry, rire comme un fou, coursé par sa sœur vengeresse.

Il était coutumier que Kath dorme au soleil, et déteste se faire réveiller à coups de jets d'eau.

Il n'était pas rare non plus de voir Gabriel s'attirer les pires ennuis de la Terre. Mina craint un moment pour sa vie en voyant sa fille, trempée jusqu'aux os, feuler comme un chat furieux et continuer de courir après son frère, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

- « Dis m'man ! » fit une voix à sa gauche.

- « Oui Axel ? » répondit Mina avec un sourire.

- « On mange quoi ce soir ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

- On mange quoi ce soir ?

- Axel…

- On mange quoi ce soir ?

- AXEL ! »

Le garnement s'éloigna en courant, et à cinq mètres de sa tutrice, il dit :

- « … On mange quoi ce soir ? »

Sans que deux des quatre enfants ne connaissent le déclencheur, car Mina McGonagall était vraiment une enfant, ce fut le trio qui fut poursuivi par une femme faussement folle de rage. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne virent pas qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piscine, et ils plongèrent tête la première dedans.

Et Mina non plus, accaparée par son idée de vengeance, et fit une magnifique glissade avant de rejoindre ses enfants dans l'eau à 25°

- « Je me vengerais, sales gosses ! » maugréa-t-elle.

Mina était un animagus chat. Tout du moins sa première forme, car la famille McGonagall avait la particularité de pouvoir avoir plusieurs animagi, et le secret en était jalousement gardé. Et un chat, ça déteste l'eau !

Les sales gosses en question éclatèrent de rire.

- « Gaby…

- Oui Kath ? ... Axel, mon frère ! Aide-moi ! »

Gabriel se fit couler en concert par son frère et sa sœur.

- « JE ME VENGERAIS ! »

Mina leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Le soir venu, Axel avait _enfin_ – selon lui, découvert ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Au choix, volaille, lapin ou poisson, pommes de terre, frites ou pâtes, laitue, tomates ou carottes.

- « Mmm, Septaria tu es une cuisinière de talent, y a pas à dire ! » s'exclama Gabriel à l'elfe de maison.

- « Merci Gabriel ! » répondit joyeusement l'interpellée de la cuisine.

Le repas était convivial, sans incidents.

Juste une bataille de tagliatelles, des bombes de lapin ou des tomates en pleine tête.

En bref, un repas calme.

- « Les enfants j'aimerais vous parler. » dit Mina.

Ils se figèrent tous dans un bel ensemble, offrant à la jeune adulte un tableau comique.

Kath essayant d'étouffer Gaby avec une pomme de terre entière – elle était décidément rancunière !

Ce dernier tentait d'étrangler Axel avec ses tagliatelles.

Et Axel qui avait une tomate dans sa main levée, prête à l'envoyer sur Kath.

- « Vous n'êtes pas croyables… Enfin. Vous savez déjà que vous n'êtes pas mes vrais enfants…

- Et alors ? » coupa Gaby. « Kath et Axel n'avaient plus de famille, et la mienne m'a abandonné comme on abandonne un chien devenu trop gros sur l'autoroute au profit d'un plus petit. » dit-il d'un ton amer.

Mina eut une mimique entre le dégoût et la tristesse à cette pensée. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Lily et James Potter d'avoir abandonné Gaby. Et lui non plus.

- « Je continue. Vous n'êtes pas mes enfants. Vous le savez. Et malgré ça je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais vous connaissez la situation. On dit que Voldemort à disparu, mais c'est faux. Il est toujours en vie, dans un état proche de la mort je pense, privé de ses pouvoirs. Et je sais qu'il arrivera à revenir… Vous savez, j'ai vécu la guerre. Je suis née en plein dedans. »

Kath coupa sa mère.

- « Et tu veux nous entraîner pour qu'on survive si jamais elle venait à se déclarer dans les temps à venir ?

- Exactement. Mais vous êtes jeunes… »

Les trois enfants interrompirent Mina.

- « On accepte ! »

Mina semblait gênée.

- « Mais vous êtes jeunes, si vous commencez l'entraînement maintenant, vous aurez moins de temps pour jouer et…

- M'man, on préfère s'amuser en s'entraînant que s'amuser avant de se faire tuer. » fit remarquer Axel.

La trentenaire hocha la tête.

- « Mon cousin Louka et ma cousine Soraya viendront alors. On se divisera les tâches en trois et vous serez tour à tour avec nous. »

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête, bien que leurs esprits démoniaques cherchaient déjà quelles blagues faire à leurs grands cousins.

OoOoOoOoOo

- "Hello les gens !" saluèrent deux adultes, jaillissant de la cheminée.

- « Voici vos cousins Louka et Soraya. Pas de mauvaises blagues pour l'instant _s'il vous plait_ ! » fit Mina en voyant les sourires sadiques de ses démons. « On voulait vous expliquer vos nouveaux horaires et cours. »

Kath, Axel et Gaby se calmèrent immédiatement.

- « Alors, vous allez étudier les cours que l'on vous dispensera à l'école, qu'elle que soit celle que vous fréquenterez. Arithmancie, Astronomie, Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Etude de Runes, Etude des Moldus, Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose, Potions, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Sortilèges. »

Au fil de la phrase, des livres s'étaient posés sur la table devant les enfants concernant chacune des matières.

- « Parallèlement, à Beauxbâtons, ils étudient les langues étrangères. Pour vous ce sera Français, Italien, Espagnol et Russe. À Durmstrang, ils étudient la Magie Noire et la Défense Avancée. Elle viendra bien plus tard celle-là. Et à Poudlard, rien d'autre.

- Cependant, vous allez en plus apprendre à devenir Animagi, contrôler un ou plusieurs éléments et leurs dérivés, faire de la Magie Runique, Magie Ancienne, Magie Antique – car ce sont deux magies bien distinctes. Ainsi que la Télékinésie, la Magie Sans Baguette, les Informulés, l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie. Pour certains, ça viendra plus tard, pour d'autres, on commence maintenant. Voici vos horaires. »

_**Gabriel McGonagall.**_

_**Année 1987**_

_**Cours dispensés : Animagus, Astronomie, Botanique, DCFM, Français, Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose, Occlumencie, Potions, SCM, Sortilèges**_

_**Lundi : **6h-8h : Sport_

_8h-10h : Métamorphose _

_10h-12h : Occlumencie_

_12h-13h : Temps Libre - Midi_

_13h-16h : Potions_

_16h-19h : Animagus_

_**Mardi : **6h-8h : Sport_

_8h-10h : Botanique_

_10h-12h : SCM_

_12h-13h : Temps Libre - Midi_

_13h-16h : D.C.F.M_

_16h-19h : Histoire de la Magie_

_**Mercredi : **6h-8h : Sport_

_8h-10h : Occlumencie_

_10h-12h : Français_

_12h-13h : Temps Libre - Midi_

_13h-16h : Potions_

_16h-19h : D.C.F.M_

_19h-21h : Temps Libre – Soir_

_21h-23h : Astronomie_

_**Jeudi :** 6h-8h : Sport_

_8h-10h : Français_

_10h-12h : Métamorphose_

_12h-13h : Temps Libre - Midi_

_13h-16h : Potions_

_16h-19h : Animagus_

_**Vendredi :** 6h-8h : Sport_

_8h-10h : Sortilèges_

_10h-12h : Sortilèges_

_12h-13h : Temps Libre - Midi_

_13h-16h : Animagus_

_16h-19h : Occlumencie_

_**Samedi :** 6h-8h : Sport_

_8h-10h : Occlumencie_

_10h-12h : Botanique_

_12h-13h : Temps Libre - Midi_

_13h-16h : Potions_

_16h-19h : Métamorphose_

_**Si l'élève a appris ses programmes, les heures de cours seront soit remplacées par une heure de libre, une heure de sport ou par le même cours d'une difficulté plus élevée.**_

Kath, Axel et Gaby se regardèrent.

Ils n'auraient pas le temps de chômer.

- « Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Demain matin ! » s'exclama joyeusement Louka. « Allez, au lit ! »

Les trois démons grommelèrent pour la forme mais s'exécutèrent.

- « Les pauvres, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent… » murmura Mina, toute sourire, en voyant le regard de Louka, qui supervisait le sport matinal.

* * *

Edit : On m'a dit que 7 ans était jeune, entraînant des Mary-sue/Gary-stu.

Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que Mina McGonagall est d'accord avec Dumbledore : Voldy va revenir

Et que des enfants de 7 ans se levant à 6h, c'est probable *Regarde son frère et sa soeur, debout à 5h presque chaque jour...*

Ensuite, vous découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres que le trio fait des exercices anté-Poudlard, et ne voient donc pas la matière enseignée là-bas, ce sont des exercices préparatifs.

Pour d'autres cours, exemple, la légilimencie ou la magie noire, ils seront enseignés plus tard, alors qu'ils sont déjà à Poudlard.

Enfin, merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours**_

Louka se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre de Kath et murmura une formule du bout des lèvres.

Aussitôt, un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette, et il fit de même avec les deux garçons. Des hurlements de fureur lui indiquèrent qu'il avait réussi son coup.

Trois enfants sortirent trempés de leur chambre respective. Kath, les cheveux dégoulinants, le pyjama trempé, avait des yeux contenant des promesses de mort lentes et douloureuses.

Axel, un simple pantalon comme vêtement de nuit, était prêt à étrangler son grand cousin.

Ce fut Gabriel, vêtu de son boxer pour unique vêtement, qui passa à l'attaque le premier en bondissant sur Louka en poussant des cris de Sioux.

Ce dernier évita le petit démon en se décalant.

- « Vous aurez un réveil semblable tant que vous ne serez pas levés à l'heure. Il est 5h45, vous avez le temps d'enfiler une tenue de sport et d'attraper un toast, rendez-vous dans le gymnase. »

Le trio passa de l'énervement à l'excitation. Leur premier jour !

OoOoOoO

- « DU NERF, ON DIRAIT DES FILLES ! » criait Louka

- « JE SUIS UNE FILLE ! » rétorqua Kath

- « Ah oui, euh… KATH ON DIRAIT UNE GRAND MERE ! »

Cela faisait 1 heure 45 minutes que les enfants faisaient des tours du gymnase et ils traînaient la patte.

- « Encore 1 tour et c'est fini ! » encouragea Gaby, tout essoufflé, qui décomptait chaque tour.

Son frère et sa sœur étaient loin derrière. Bien que Kath aimait le sport, elle avait une endurance plus petite que la taille d'une souris. Le seul qui arrivait à suivre un tant soit peu le rythme était Gaby.

Quelques minutes après, les trois s'effondrèrent au sol devant Louka, épuisés.

- « Vous me faites 30 pompes, ensuite 15 abdos et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Le trio se regarda, les yeux exprimant la même chose : Au Secours !

OoOoOoO

Après un rapide passage aux douches, le trio se sépara. Axel suivit Louka pour son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Kath alla avec Soraya pour son cours d'Arithmancie tandis que Gabriel se rendit chez sa mère.

- « Ah, Gaby. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer les bases de la métamorphose. Voici un questionnaire pour évaluer tes connaissances avant le début des cours… »

Gabriel jeta un œil à la copie face à lui.

**I) Quelle est la formule transformant une épingle en aiguille ?**

**II) Quelle est la formule transformant un rat en verre ?**

**III) Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ?**

…

Il sourit et commença à répondre.

OoOoOoO

Les deux heures de métamorphose ont passé très vite, et Gabriel avait attaqué les transformations d'un niveau tellement basique qu'il n'était enseigné nulle part. La plupart des écoles commençaient avec l'épingle en aiguille, mais Mina lui avait fais faire des exercices plus simples. Transformer une feuille de chêne en feuille d'érable, des aiguilles d'arbres piquantes en aiguilles souples. Elle disait que ça aidait à familiariser l'élève à la métamorphose, et qu'il s'en sortirait mieux après les exercices basiques, au nombre de 1009 avec des nombreuses variantes.

Gabriel, Kath et Axel auront le temps de les faire tous, sans empiéter sur le programme de métamorphose des écoles avant d'y entrer.

- « Rebonjour Gaby, prêt pour ta leçon d'occlumencie ? » salua Louka.

- « Ouais ! … Comment on doit faire ? »

- « Tu vas fermer les yeux, et te concentrer sur ton esprit. Quand tu arriveras dans un endroit – une plaine, un désert, une forêt… c'est que tu es arrivé. Tu devras bâtir tes défenses englobant toutes tes pensées et tous tes souvenirs, il suffit de penser à ce que tu veux. Plus tu y mets de volonté, plus la barrière sera forte et difficile à franchir.

- Vous c'est quoi ?

- Une plaine dans un brouillard si épais qu'on ne voit pas ses pieds, située sur des nuages, avec des loups et des jaguars protégeant le centre. Essaie. »

Gabriel s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, se concentra.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit l'espace matériel disparaître. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva… Dans une plaine enneigée.

Au centre se trouvait toutes ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

Il les entoura de douves, profondes d'une dizaine de mètres et d'une largeur de six mètres. Autour des douves, il fit apparaître des serpents de glace, se fondant parfaitement dans la neige. Tout autour, il bâtit des murs blindés, parcourus de décharges électriques. Au dessus du centre et des murailles, il fit apparaître des énormes oiseaux au bec acéré et aux griffes aussi coupantes que des rasoirs. Il posta des loups blancs tout autour de la muraille. Il recula et posa des pièges, signalant aux animaux la présence d'intrus. Il quitta ensuite la plaine enneigée et se retrouva dans le monde matériel.

- « Tu es resté 1h50 en transe. C'était comment au départ ?

- Une plaine enneigée.

- Très bien. Il est inutile de poursuivre le cours pour à peine 10 minutes. Tu peux y aller. »

Mort de fatigue, car deux heures de sport, presque deux heures de transe et deux heures de magie, c'est très fatiguant, il se traîna vers la salle à manger. Axel était déjà là, dans le même état que lui, piquant légèrement du nez dans son assiette de pâtes bolognaise.

- « Tu as fais quoi en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? » questionna Gaby

- « Questionnaire. Puis analyse de mes affinités avec certains animaux. Et toi en Métamorphose ?

- Questionnaire puis exercices basiques. Puis l'Occlumencie c'est trop bien mais c'est crevant ! » s'exclama Gabriel, faisant rire Louka, qui venait d'arriver.

- « Moi après SCM, j'ai eu DCFM avec Maman. Encore un questionnaire ! »

Les deux frères rirent et échangèrent des anecdotes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kath.

- « Kath ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?

- M'en parle pas, Potions ! J'ai fais explosé mon chaudron trois fois ! » répliqua la fille au visage noir et aux cheveux roussis, sous les rires de ses frères.

OoOoOoO

Gabriel arriva en Potions, avec Soraya. Sa grande cousine.

- « Salut mon petit ! Tu réponds à un questionnaire puis on fait des potions de base, comme en métamorphose. Il y en a près de 1500 à faire en 3 ans, alors t'as intérêt à te bouger ! » s'exclama joyeusement celle-ci.

Gabriel répondit rapidement à son questionnaire et commença à confectionner une potion du nom de Coupe-Faim. La potion était tellement lourde dans l'estomac qu'elle pouvait faire se passer deux repas à un sorcier, d'où son nom.

Il évita de le faire exploser, et un peu avant la fin de l'heure, il appela Soraya pour qu'elle juge sa potion.

Après expertise, elle déclara :

- « Tu es bien plus doué que ta sœur ! » rit-elle. « Mais ta potion n'est pas impeccable. Elle est trop liquide, elle doit être plus consistante. Et le bleu est trop pâle, l'effet est moindre dans ce cas. »

Gabriel grogna, il s'était appliqué pourtant !

- « On ne réussit pas à tous les coups. Je te mets un E. Ce qui signifie Effort Exceptionnel. Tu as déjà eu d'autres notes ?

- Oui, en métamorphose. J'ai eu A+. Il y a quoi comme notes ?

- Les notes de passages sont O pour Optimal, E, pour Effort Exceptionnel, et A. Pour Acceptable. Les notes de recalage sont P, pour Piètre, D, pour Désolant et T. Troll.

- Tu as mis quoi à Kath ?

- Un D-. Malgré ses explosions elle a terminé sa potion, mais elle était loin d'être comme demandée ! »

Gaby éclata de rire, prit son sac contenant plumes, parchemins et encre, et fila à son cours d'Animagus.

OoOoOoO

- « Rebonjour Gaby, Animagus cette fois ?

- Oui maman.

- Très bien. Tu n'auras pas besoin de tes affaires, tu peux déposer ton sac dans un coin. »

Gabriel s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir au centre de la pièce, sous la demande de sa mère.

- « Je vais prononcer une formule, _notre_ formule pour te faire entrer en transe, afin que tu découvres tous tes animagi. Le premier à apparaître est ton animagus, le plus facile à apprivoiser, comme si tu n'en avais qu'un seul. Les autres seront de plus en plus difficiles à apprivoiser. Plus lentement ils arrivent, plus ils sont compliqués. »

Le jeune McGonagall hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Sa mère murmura une formule, et n'y compris qu'un seul mot : « Verum ». Un mot latin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, que la salle s'évanouit. Il atterrit dans des dunes de sable, mais très proches de la mer. Et quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait une forêt luxuriante. Il resta pourtant dans les dunes, ressentant une présence.

Peu après, un aigle royal majestueux se posa sur une dune en poussant un cri perçant. Il avait la plume blanche, mais ceux de sa tête et de ses serres étaient noires, et une imperceptible marque en forme d'éclair marquait son front. Ses yeux étaient verts, tels des émeraudes, mais on y décelait aussi de l'or.

- « Bonjour » salua l'Aigle..

Gabriel s'inclina face à l'oiseau.

- « Bonjour Seigneur. Êtes-vous mon animagus d'origine ? » questionna-t-il.

- « Oui. Si tu arrives à me prouver que tu le mérites. Il te faudra certainement bien plus du temps qu'il te reste en transe pour y arriver. Je ne te retiens pas. Le temps est compté, et mes confrères attendent que tu les trouves. »

Le lion inclina légèrement la tête et disparut au milieu des dunes.

Gabriel reprit sa route, vers la mer. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Un Orque ! Son deuxième animagus était un _orque _! Noir et blanc, avec un évent en forme d'éclair.

Il était petit, environ 3 mètres, alors qu'un adulte peut atteindre le triple.

- « Bonjour jeune Gaby.

- Bonjour… Etes-vous mon second animagus ?

- C'est exact. Comme te l'a expliqué ton animagus premier, tu devras me prouver que tu en es digne. Ton dernier animagi t'attends, dépêche-toi, l'heure tourne. »

Gabriel hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Des sifflements l'accueilli.

Une ombre se dressa soudain face à lui, lui filant une grosse frayeur.

- « Bonjour… » fit-il, encore sous le choc.

- « Ssssalut. »

« Un serpent » pensa presqu'immédiatement le garçon.

Le serpent en question s'avança légèrement et Gabriel put déterminer à quelle espèce il appartenait. Ses motifs dans son dos ne laissaient aucun doute. C'était un serpent à lunettes, ou cobra royal.

- « Je ssssuis ton troisssième animagi. Mais tu devras me prouver que tu peux prendre ma forme… » siffla le serpent.

Peu après, les décors s'évanouirent et Gaby fut de retour dans le monde matériel.

- « Alors ? » questionna Mina

- « Aigle royal blanc, orque et cobra royal. » répondit simplement Gabriel.

Sa mère hocha la tête et lui dit :

- « Que dirais-tu d'aller manger maintenant ? »

Seul un cri de Sioux lui répondit alors que son fils aîné avait déjà filé.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, après les 150 tours de gymnase, 35 pompes et 15 abdos, Gabriel allait suivre son premier cours de botanique.

- « Bonjour Soraya !

- Gaby, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Louka… »

Sa grande cousine sourit et lui dit :

- « Comme aux autres cours, un petit questionnaire, ensuite je te familiariserais avec les différents instruments, certaines plantes. Crois-moi ou non, mais le niveau de Poudlard est assez élevé en Botanique, et il saute des parties parfois nécessaires à certains élèves. »

Il s'avéra que Gabriel était un Troll en Botanique, et qu'il avait bien besoin de cours avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

Il alla ensuite au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec Louka.

- « Salut Gaby !

- Tu vas pas me tuer à coups de Manticore ?

- Pas aujourd'hui ! » rit Louka « Quoique si c'est ton familier… Comme te l'a dit Axel hier à midi, on va déterminer quel sera ton familier. Il n'y en a toujours qu'un seul.

- Et on fait comment pour déterminer qui est-il ?

- Une incantation. Assied toi en tailleur. »

Louka murmura donc une incantation et une forme floue apparut. Quatre pattes, une silhouette élancée, prête à bondir, et une queue en fer de lance.

- « Ton familier doit être un félin ou dans ce goût là. »

Louka eut un air pensif et lança à son petit cousin :

- « Tu connais le principe de la transe. Enclenche une transe et essaie de converser avec l'ombre pour qu'elle te donne des précisions. »

Gabriel s'exécuta. Il attendit de longues secondes et l'univers bascula. Les trois formes et lui étaient dans une grande pièce blanche, visiblement infinie.

- « Euuuh… Bonjour ? Etes vous mes familiers ?

- C'est exact. » répondit la forme de l'oiseau.

- « Je suis sensé deviner à quelle race vous appartenez, c'est ça ?

- Pas besoin ! » rétorqua la forme. « C'est déjà assez long, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche. Je suis une Panthère Infernale.

- Pardon ?

- Une Panthère, créée par les démons du monde inférieur. »

Gabriel commença à parler avec la panthère

OoOoOoO

- « Salut Gaby, comment c'est passé ton dernier cours ?

- C'était génial maman ! J'ai rencontré mon familier et on a parlé pendant toute l'heure ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'est la Défense…

- Détrompe-toi, tu verras la majorité à ton école. Ici tu vas apprendre à reconnaître les milieux. Exemple, tu te trouves en Crète, tu devras faire très attention si tu vois une grosse toile d'araignée : une arachnée n'est peut-être pas loin. »

L'enthousiasme de Gabriel retomba un peu.

- « C'est quoi une arachnée ?

- Un humain qui a été contaminé par une autre, par morsure. On les reconnaît à leur peau dégradée et aux multiples iris sur les yeux. Elles possèdent une résistance incroyable, au feu ou aux balles par exemple, et ont une agilité exceptionnelle. Elles n'ont aucune pitié et transforment homme, femme, les deux, enfants. »

Gabriel eut un sourire aux « deux ».

- « C'est enseigné aux écoles, ça ?

- Euh… Non.

- En parallèle avec les milieux, tu pourrais m'enseigner d'autres créatures ? »

OoOoOoO

Gabriel sortit de la classe de sa mère impressionné par les créatures dont ils avaient parlé ! Mais jamais, il ne voudrait se retrouver face à l'une d'elles.

- « Hey, Gaby, bon retour !

- Louka ? Encore avec toi ?

- Dis-le tout de suite si je t'ennuie ! » fit Louka, faussement boudeur.

- « Nan t'inquiète pas ! » répondit Gabriel avec un petit sourire. « Histoire de la magie ? Je te pensais quand même plus marrant que ça ! »

Louka eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et dit :

- « C'est parce que tu ne connais pas ma méthode d'enseignement pour l'histoire… »

Devant Gabriel, il fit apparaître un champ de bataille miniature qui s'anima très rapidement.

- « Voici, Gaby, la bataille de Merlin et de Morgane… »

Louka commença à décrire la bataille qui se déroulait sous les yeux admiratifs de son petit cousin.

Voici la fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas fort passionnant pour certains cours et qu'ils n'y sont pas tous : ils viendront dans le chapitre suivant.

Ici, ce chapitre montre principalement les défenses établies en premier lieu dans l'esprit de Gaby – qui se montreront assez faibles dans le prochain cours d'occlumencie, ainsi que ses futurs animagus et son familier )

A dimanche prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et ceux qui laissent une review =)

Voici le chapitre 4, dernier avant Poudlard )

_**Chapitre 4 : Chemin de Traverse**_

Les années passèrent, Gabriel, Kath et Axel avaient dix ans tous les trois. Gabriel recevrait bientôt sa lettre, la semaine prochaine, Kath l'aurait le 8 août et Axel le 12 août. Mina leur avait promis de les inscrire ensemble, et le conseil d'éducation sorcière avait pris en compte cette requête. Mais aucun des McGonagall ne savaient où le trio allait aller.

Gabriel était devenu un préadolescent très mignon. Assez grand pour son âge, musclé par les heures de sport au cours des années, un regard bleu pétillant et perçant. Les cheveux châtains lui tombant un peu plus bas que les épaules, en bataille, la peau bronzée par les nombreuses expositions au soleil lors de ses temps libres, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait très apprécié de la gente féminine.

Axel était presqu'identique à son frère, sauf qu'il abordait une coupe capillaire plus courte et qu'il était légèrement plus petit. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et d'espièglerie.

Kath, elle, remportait la victoire. De taille moyenne, fine – elle avait préféré l'aérobic aux entraînements de force, mais néanmoins dotée d'une force assez impressionnante pour une fille de presqu'onze ans, ses cheveux châtains, plus foncés que ceux de ses frères, lui tombaient sur les reins – merci aux produits capillaires à base de plante ! Ses yeux brillaient de malice, mais toujours mystérieux, rendant la jeune fille difficile a cerner aux premiers regards…

L'un comme l'autre avaient trouvés leur familier et aussi leurs animagus – trois pour chacun.

Les deux garçons avaient rit en apprenant que les animagi de leur sœur étaient respectivement : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage et Tigresse. Trois félins ! Et son familier était également un félin : une lionne. La lionne était apparue peu après les 9 ans de Kath.

Pour Axel c'était un chien, un border collie. Il avait été le premier a le faire apparaître, vers ses 8 ans et demi.

Gabriel, de son côté, avait réussi à faire apparaître le sien peu de temps auparavant. La panthère, taquine, lui avait rendu la tâche compliquée. Sous sa forme « furtive » comme elle l'appelait, était un tout petit chaton, noir et blanc.

Côté animagus, les trois étaient arrivés à se transformer plusieurs fois en leur premier animagus, ils travaillaient sur le deuxième. Kath abordait à chaque fois des moustaches, une queue, des oreilles, des griffes et une bonne partie des poils. Axel, pour qui ses animagi étaient renard blanc ailé, faucon et dauphin, il travaillait sur son deuxième, le faucon, où il faisait apparaître des serres, un bec et les plumes de la queue. Et Gabriel essayait, pour l'instant, presque vainement à se transformer en orque. Animal très imposant égal premières transformations plus difficiles. Le seul progrès était qu'il abordait quelques tâches sur sa peau, plus foncées et plus claires, à différentes parties du corps.

- « Gaby ! Légilimencie surprise ! » lui cria Louka.

Celui-ci fut dans l'esprit de Gabriel en une demi-seconde et se retrouva face à un vrai parcours du combattant pour atteindre pensées et souvenirs.

Un blizzard glacé soufflait violemment dans sa direction, tentant d'expulser à lui seul l'intrus.

Louka avançait avec peine, et ressentit une vive douleur au pied : un loup l'avait violemment mordu. Il sentit des rapaces au dessus de sa tête et préféra abandonner.

- « Rien à avoir avec la première fois, hein Louka !

- Rien du tout ! Tu te souviens ? Tu avais laissé tout perméable à la magie et tes animaux étaient inoffensifs, quelle facilité j'avais eu !

- Et ma migraine, merci bien ! »

Oui, le trio avait bien grandi, et Mina sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils grandissaient trop vite ! Bientôt, ils entreraient… A Poudlard, malheureusement. Beauxbâtons avait récemment été attaqué par des mangemorts solitaires, causant pas mal de dommages, et Mina n'avait pas voulu les y inscrire là-bas. Durmstrang ? Karkaroff était devenu le directeur. A rayer de la liste donc. Restait juste Poudlard…

Mina avait donc inscrit Axel, Kath et Gaby là-bas, et s'était proposée pour professeur d'Animagus. L'école avait bien changé, grâce à Lily Potter qui était professeur de Duel, et qui avait subit une forte pression de celle-ci.

- « On va au Chemin de Traverse. Vous avez votre liste ?

- Oui ! » répondirent les trois démons.

Les concernés avaient rencontré un de leurs futurs compagnons et lui avait dérobé sa liste, quelques minutes, le temps que Louka lance trois sortilèges de photocopie.

Il fût décidé que Mina irait avec Gaby, Louka avec Axel et Kath avec Soraya, eux-mêmes futurs professeurs de contrôle élémentaire, enseignée en huitième année, qui était facultative mais qui offrait des cours sur diverses choses comme l'art animagus, l'occlumencie et la magie runique.

Tour à tour, chacun sortit du domaine écossais et se retrouvèrent dans l'allée commerçante.

- « 16h, rendez-vous chez Florian Fortarôme. »

Et ils se séparèrent.

- « Donne-moi ta liste, Gaby. »

Il lui tendit le parchemin et Mina le parcourut une nouvelle fois, passant les vêtements, vu que seules les robes noires, chapeaux pointus noirs et gants protecteurs en peau de dragon étaient obligatoire, le reste était libre.

_**Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1**) de Miranda Fauconnette _

_**Mille herbes et champignons magiques de **Phyllida Augirolle (utilisé chaque année) _

_**Les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander** (utilisé chaque année) _

_**Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger **de Quentin Jentremble _

_**Histoire de la magie** de Bathilda Tourdesac _

_**Magie théorique** de Adalbert Lasornette _

_**Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants** de Emeric G. Changé _

_**Potions magiques** de Arsenius Beaulitron _

_**Chaudron en étain, taille 2. **_

_**Ingrédients de potion de premier et second cycle.**_

_**Un lot de fioles en cristal ou autre matière semblable.**_

_**Une balance**_

_**Un couteau en argent**_

_**Baguette magique.**_

_**Il est rappelé aux parents des élèves de première année qu'il est interdit de posséder leur propre balai jusqu'en deuxième année.**_

_**Les élèves peuvent amener jusqu'à trois animaux de compagnie, si celui-ci a été déclaré comme non-dangereux auprès de l'un des vétérinaires du Chemin de Traverse. Leurs papiers doivent être en ordre et tout animal doit être vacciné.**_

Mina dit à Gaby qu'ils iraient d'abord à la librairie, tous les livres se trouvant chez Fleury & Bott, puis passeraient au Monde des Chaudrons, pour les potions et autre, ensuite chez Ollivanders, puis chez Madame Guipure, chez les vétérinaires et faire les vaccins nécessaires à Gaby.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans les deux premières boutiques, et arrivèrent chez Ollivanders.

- « Bonjour, Monsieur McGonagall. Vous venez chercher votre première baguette je suppose ?

- En effet.

- De quelle main la tenez-vous ?

- Je suis droitier. »

Ollivanders commença à prendre des mesures, et Mina lui dit qu'elle revenait bientôt, sortant rapidement du magasin.

Au bout d'une dizaine de baguettes, Ollivanders lui tendit une baguette blanche, à la poignée d'or et un phénix était gravé sur le bois.

- « Bois de houx, 27.5 centimètres, plume de phénix. Très bonne baguette pour la métamorphose, plutôt flexible. »

Un agréable souffle chaud parcourut Gaby, et il sut que la baguette l'avait accepté.

- « Mmmm… » fit Ollivanders. « Etrange, très étrange… » il accentua sur les mots.

À son grand dam, Gabriel ne lui posa pas d'autre question et paya sa baguette.

- « Joyeux anniversaire Gaby ! » s'exclama la voix de Mina, à sa droite.

Sa mère arrivait, tout sourire, un majestueux phénix albinos – ayant la particularité d'avoir des yeux, un bec et des serres d'or au lieu de rouges comme d'autres albinos – perché sur l'épaule.

- « Je l'ai trouvé chez un particulier. » dit Mina

- « M'man ! Fallait pas !

- Bien sur que si, tu peux avoir jusqu'à trois animaux. Étant donné qu'Ingrid, ta panthère, te suivra partout en forme de chat et sera considérée comme premier animal, voici ton second, et tu pourras choisir un troisième ! »

Gabriel échangea un regard complice avec sa mère adoptive, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la ménagerie magique.

- « M'man ! Attends ! » dit Gabriel avant qu'ils n'entrent.

- « Oui ?

- Il n'existe pas une SPA dans le monde magique ?

- Si. Tu préfères aller là-bas ?

- Oui. »

Mina entraîna son fils dans un magasin au fond de l'allée. C'était une grande bâtisse mais semblait ne pas avoir de clients, elle n'avait guère fière allure. En entrant, Gabriel vit trois personnes occupées un peu partout. L'une était plongée dans un tas de papiers qui dépassait sa tête, une autre transportait de gros sacs de nourriture diverses et le dernier faisait sortir les animaux de leurs boxes pour nettoyer.

- « Bonjour. » lança Mina, un peu mal à l'aise. « Gaby, regarde un peu pour un animal, j'aimerais parler aux responsables de l'établissement. »

La femme plongée dans les papiers – des factures, si Gaby voyait bien, se leva et invita Mina dans une pièce adjacente.

Gabriel flâna un moment, repérant trois animaux – un jeune étalon noir, un chaton tricolore et un chiot groenendael – et en comptant 73, moldus et sorciers confondus.

- « 74… Je ne t'avais pas vu, toi ! »

Un petit renard argenté se cachait dans un coin de son box, semblant terrorisé.

Ce fut à ce moment que Mina revint. Gabriel l'interrogea du regard. Elle soupira.

- « Tu me connais, je peux pas m'en empêcher, surtout pour une cause aussi noble…

- Tu les finances ?

- Oui. »

Gabriel s'intéressa, demandant à connaître les projets.

- « Avant de rénover l'extérieur, vous devriez vous refaire l'intérieur, rafraîchir la déco, le parquet, agrandir les boxes et en construire de nouveaux, isoler les plus dangereux, regrouper dans la mesure du possible les mêmes espèces, faire une réserve de nourriture au lieu de mettre les sacs dans un coin. Ensuite… »

Mina regarda son fils, éberluée. Depuis quand était-il un homme d'affaire ?

- « M…Merci de vos conseils, jeune homme. » répondit la tenancière, aussi surprise que Mina.

- « As-tu trouvé un animal, Gaby ?

- Bah… J'en ai quatre qui m'ont tapé dans l'œil… Je peux faire des cadeaux ?

- Euh… Oui ? »

Gabriel se tourna alors vers la jeune femme responsable de la SPA.

- « J'aimerais vous prendre Down, l'étalon de cinq ans, Arlequin, le chaton, Lassie le chiot et le petit renardeau argenté, dans le box 17.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Séréna. Je vais chercher vos nouveaux compagnons.

- Si vous m'appelez Gabriel ! Ou Gaby » fit ce dernier avec un sourire séducteur

Il reçut pour seule réponse une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa mère.

- « Elle est trop âgée pour toi ! »

OoOoOoOo

Après avoir acheté Down, l'étalon noir, Arlequin, le chaton, Lassie, le chiot et Patte de Brume, le renardeau, et versé un supplément pour aider leurs nouveaux amis, Mina et Gabriel allèrent chez Madame Guipure.

- « Mina ! Toi, ici ? Je te pensais en Espagne !

- En Espagne, Josiane ? Pourquoi ?

- Le soleil Mina, toi qui adore faire bronzette… J'ai déjà vu Louka et Soraya, je suppose que c'est ton petit dernier, Gabriel ?

- En fait, c'est l'aîné. »

Josiane Guipure appela le garçon, qui déposa le renardeau dans les bras de sa mère. Elle fit les mesures et demanda s'il fallait des choses supplémentaires que les robes d'écoles, le chapeau pointu et les gants protecteurs.

- « Des pyjamas, une cape d'hiver, d'été, une robe de chambre, des vêtements moldus et des vêtements pour le week-end. »

Gabriel fut kidnappé par la couturière et subit un interrogatoire. Quelles couleurs ? Matière préférée ? Fourrure sur la cape d'hiver ?

Ce fut une heure et demie plus tard qu'il fût délivré, avec 28 nouveaux vêtements, six paires de chaussures et dit :

- « M'man… PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Mina éclata de rire et le duo rejoignit le reste de la famille.

- « Oh bordel, après Josiane Guipure, voici le harem… » soupira Gabriel

- « Hein ?

- Derrière vous. »

Tous se retournèrent et virent un troupeau de journalistes suivant trois personnes. James, Lily et Jessy Potter…

- « La vie n'est-elle pas ironique ? » lâcha Gabriel


	5. Chapter 5

Pour me faire pardonner, voici un très long chapitre, le plus long jusqu'à présent )

Autre cadeau, ce dimanche, vous aurez également un nouveau chapitre !

Merci qui ? =)

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 5 : La Fin des Vacances, Poudlard Express**_

_Ou comment dire aux Potters qu'ils ont perdu Harry, que les McGonagall vont faire leur entrée à Poudlard après avoir recruté Neville et Draco._

Jessy Potter plissa les yeux à la remarque ironique et acide qu'avait lancée le brun aux cheveux longs. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une fille et d'un garçon de son âge, ses frère et sœur sans doute, ainsi que trois adultes. La mère, qui ressemblait à sa fille comme deux gouttes d'eau, une autre femme aux cheveux plus foncés et semblant coiffée avec un pétard et un homme aux traits malicieux.

Les deux autres adolescents avaient ricané à la phrase de leur frère.

- « Je suis Jessy Potter » fit-il avec orgueil.

- « Navré. » répliqua, acide, le brun aux cheveux longs.

Il caressait machinalement un renardeau argenté, qui attira le regard de Lily.

- « Où as-tu trouvé ce renard mon petit ?

- Je ne suis votre petit, vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Que vous trouverez derrière moi si vous voulez. Et ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Son frère lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette fois ?

- Arrête avec tes remarques, tu vas devenir un mini-Snape. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

- « Il m'a déjà contaminé ! Au secours ! »

Les cinq personnes autour de lui éclatèrent de rire, sous les yeux ébahis des Potter.

- « Mina ? » fit alors James.

- « Quoi Potter ? » cracha ladite Mina, la mère des triplés.

Jessy fut surpris et furieux qu'une femme ose parler ainsi à son père. Après tout c'était le Chef des Aurors et avait arrêté les trois quart des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, et maintenant un prof de Poudlard !

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire, à Poudlard n'essaie pas de me parler. Vous me dégoûtez, toi et ta femme, parents indignes ! Adieu. »

Et les six personnes, fusillant du regard les deux concernés, transplanèrent, les adolescents accrochés aux bras des adultes.

OoOoOoOoO

- « Comment ça ? » hurla Lily Potter. « Comment ça il n'est pas chez Pétunia ? »

Tout se passa vite et le vénérable Albus Dumbledore sentit, comme des années auparavant, une vive douleur et les os de son nez se morceler.

Face à lui, la rousse armait à nouveau son poing, bien décidée à détruire définitivement le nez du mage blanc. Mais c'était sans compter James, qui posa sa main sur son poing, la dissuadant du regard d'attaquer le directeur.

- « Harry n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la maison de ta sœur, Lily. Les membres de l'Ordre le recherche activement… » répondit Dumbledore en réparant son nez, grimaçant lorsque sa baguette le toucha

James s'exclama :

- « Mina McGonagall fait-elle partie de l'Ordre ? » demanda-t-il

- « Quand je lui ai proposé il y a quelques années, elle m'a cassé le nez, pire que Lily. » grimaça le directeur en repensant à ce moment. « Pourquoi ?

- « On l'a rencontrée cet après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec deux adultes et trois enfants, elle nous a traité de parents indignes et ils nous ont tous fusillé du regard…

- C'est bizarre, je ne leur ai pas encore envoyé la liste des fournitures… Minute, parents indignes ? »

Lily opina, tremblante de fureur.

- « Elle doit savoir. » fit-elle froidement.

- « Mais comment ? » murmura Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio McGonagall se prélassait au soleil, savourant la chaleur du soleil d'Août, quand des chouettes vinrent le priver de cette douce chaleur.

- « M'maaaaan! Lettres de Poudlard ! » hurla Kath

- « J'arrive ! » fit une voix au fond du jardin.

Kath, Gabriel et Axel avaient reçu la liste de leurs fournitures et comme quoi ils étaient inscrits à Poudlard – qu'ils s'empressèrent de jeter, et des informations sur Poudlard.

D'après Mina, Poudlard avait bien changé par rapport à « l'ancien temps » à cause de Lily Potter, et bien qu'elle ne l'appréciât pas, elle devait reconnaître que ses idées n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises.

_Cher Mr/Miss McGonagall_

_Voici plusieurs formulaire à compléter et à rendre au plus tard le 15 août, il concerne les des nouveautés._

_**Nouveaux Cours (obligatoires) :**_

_Cours de Simulation : Dès la première année. Soyez apte à affronter plantes et animaux démoniaques et ennemis ! Soyez prêts à vous défendre si une nouvelle Guerre éclate ! Dispensé par le Professeur J. Potter. _

_Livres : Aucun_

_Cours de Soins Magiques : Dès la première année. Apprenez des sortilèges de soin de fractures, contres-poisons ou sortilèges, sortilèges apaisants ! Très utiles avant les examens. Dispensé par le Professeur A. Mango_

_Livres : _**Premiers soins**_, _**Contres-poisons**_,_** Sortilèges apaisants**_ d'Adèle Mango, disponibles uniquement à la boutique de Poudlard._

_Cours de Langue : Dès la première année. Quatre langues enseignées au cours des 8 années de Poudlard. _

_Dès la 1ère année : Français_

_Dès la 3ème année : Bulgare_

_Dès la 5ème année : Espagnol_

_Dès la 7ème année : Elfique_

_Les livres demandés en cours de langue seront en vente uniquement à la boutique de Poudlard._

_Noircissez les points devant les activités auxquelles vous souhaitez participer._

_**Clubs** (Durant les week-ends, fermé les vacances.)_

_O Club de Bavboules : De 15h à 16h. _

_O Club de Sortilèges : De 16h à 17h : Entraînez-vous aux sortilèges ou apprenez à créer les vôtres !_

_O Club de Duel : Tous les jours, de 17h à 18h : Entraînez-vous aux duels avec un ancien Auror !_

_O Club de Jeux : Toute la journée, pour vous détendre avec vos amis, découvrir des jeux moldus et sorciers ! [Vous recevrez un pass pour y entrer, tout élève demandant à expérimenter le club au cours de l'année recevra un pass d'un jour pour se faire une impression]_

_O Club de Botanique : De 11h à 12h Etudiez des plantes que vous ne verrez pas en cours, utile pour les affronter lors des Cours de Simulation _

_O Club des Animaux Fantastiques : De 14h à 15h. Etudiez des animaux magiques que vous ne verrez pas en cours, utile pour les affronter lors des Cours de Simulation_

_O Club de Musique : De 8h à 9h. La musique vous relaxe ? Venez partager votre passion avec d'autres élèves au club de musique ! [Vous recevrez un pass pour y entrer, tout élève demandant à expérimenter le club au cours de l'année recevra un pass d'un jour pour se faire une impression]_

_O Club de Théâtre : De 9h à 10h. Vous ne jurez que par le théâtre ? Partagez votre passion avec vos compatriotes et riez avec vos amis ! [Vous recevrez un pass pour y entrer, tout élève demandant à expérimenter le club au cours de l'année recevra un pass d'un jour pour se faire une impression]_

_O Club de Danse : De 10h à 11h. Vous aimez danser ? Rap, classique, moderne, hip-hop, vous adorez ça ? Venez fréquenter le club de Danse pour laisser exprimer vos talents ! [Vous recevrez un pass pour y entrer, tout élève demandant à expérimenter le club au cours de l'année recevra un pass d'un jour pour se faire une impression]_

_Si vous désirez créer votre propre club, remplissez le coupon se trouvant à la fin du parchemin._

_**Lieux**_

_La Bibliothèque : Disponible à tous, 7/7j ouverte de 6h à 22h, la bibliothèque contient plusieurs dizaines de rayons de livres._

_Au guichet, Mme Pince la bibliothécaire, pourra vous informer si vous cherchez un livre précis et s'il est disponible, grâce à un ordinateur enchanté, une invention moldue._

_Si vous cherchez le rayon d'un thème précis, vous pourrez consulter dans la pièce à droite du guichet les parchemins ou ordinateurs enchantés, classés par rayons, pour avoir la liste des livres et le résumé de leur contenu._

_Vous pouvez également travailler sans risque d'être dérangé par le bruit_

_La Cafèterait : Disponible à tous, 7/7 j ouverte de 10h à 20h, vous pouvez y travailler dans une atmosphère plus détente, mais un peu plus bruyante, qu'à la bibliothèque, et commander diverses boissons ou encas._

_La Boutique Poudlard : Vous pourrez y trouver des livres indisponibles sur le Chemin de Traverse, remplacer les vôtres, refaire vos stocks d'éprouvettes en cristal et d'ingrédients, racheter plumes, parchemins et autres._

_Prix : Prix du Chemin de Traverse _

_Autre : Carte fidélité, accordant des réductions_

_Conseil d'Orientation : Chaque élève est suivi par un conseiller ou une conseillère d'orientation, qui l'aide à choisir sa voix ou donner des conseils. Un élève garde son conseiller tout au long de sa scolarité._

_Des informations sur les différents métiers favorisés par l'enseignement de Poudlard et sa Haute Ecole sont disponibles sur parchemins ou ordinateurs enchantés._

_**Quidditch**_

_Les élèves de première année peuvent posséder leur propre balai à condition de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch titulaire ou remplaçante de sa maison, les capitaines afficheront les dates de sélections dans la salle commune._

_Un coupon de possession de balai sera envoyé aux élèves concernés._

Les trois démons complétèrent les formulaires, interrogèrent leurs familiers pour savoir lequel serait celui qui serait déclaré comme animal de compagnie, et les renvoyèrent vite-fait, bien fait, histoire de profiter du soleil le plus longtemps possible. Et au passage d'élaborer des farces.

OoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore feuilletait les formulaires d'inscriptions, encodait les élèves et animaux dans les ordinateurs, enchantés pour résister aux ondes magiques – Merlin quelle magnifique invention !

Et tomba sur ceux des McGonagall.

Il fallait vraiment que Mina prenne un cheval et un serpent ?

Enfin, il ne devait pas se mettre à dos – encore plus, tout du moins, son professeur d'Animagi…

Il jeta un œil aux programmes scolaires établis. Pas mal de matières avaient été ajoutées dans toutes les années, et les quatrièmes années pouvaient choisir les cours d'Animagi pour essayer d'en devenir un, il y avait aussi le contrôle des éléments, et diverses magies, entre autre la runique, celtique et invoquèle.

Et une huitième année avait été mise en place pour les élèves qui voulaient faire des études plus poussées.

Il caressa sa barbe, pensif. L'école lui passait bien au dessus de la tête.

_Où était passé Harry Potter, le frère de l'Elu ?_

Le vieux directeur avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Loin de là, Gabriel se frotta le nez, pris de désagréables chatouillis.

OoOoOoOoO

- « Gabriel McGonagall je vais te tuer !

- Au secours, c'est Voldy ! » répliqua le brun à sa sœur, avant de se mettre à courir, coursé par cette dernière.

- « Rends – moi – mon – familier – tout – de – suite ! » hurlait Kath, folle de rage

Devant la porte du manoir se tenaient trois adultes : Louka mort de rire, Soraya, qui chargeait les valises dans la voiture, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée, et Mina.

Mina McGonagall qui se demandait se qu'elle avait raté dans l'éducation de ces trois démons pour qu'ils passent leur temps à : faire des bêtises / se chercher des noises / comploter pour faire des blagues / en faire voir des vertes et des violettes à tout le monde / se tenir sages [Rayez la mention inutile]

- « Tracasse pas pour ça, c'est dans leur nature, tu es une bonne mère. » la rasséréna Louka, qui avait vu le visage de sa sœur.

Mina opina et continua d'observer son aîné et sa fille, toujours en train de courir. À sa gauche, Axel hochait la tête en riant.

- « Ils sont incurables !

- Vous l'êtes tous !

- Louka, t'es pas mieux que nous !

- Touché, gamin » railla Soraya

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kath avait bondit sur Gabriel, les faisant tomber dans les escaliers, dévalèrent six étages à la suite, et ce fut tout cassés qu'ils se relevèrent.

- « Aha ! » cria Kath, tenant fièrement une bague représentant une lionne à la chasse.

La bague en question se métamorphosa en lionne passablement énervée qui gronda contre Gabriel, sous les rires de la famille.

- « C'est pas pour dire mais on va être en retard… » fit remarquer Soraya, un large sourire aux lèvres

OoOoOoOoO

- « Putain de coutume à la con. » grommela Kath.

- « Langage ! » la repris Mina.

- « Faute à Louka… » sourit sa fille, angélique.

Après une embrassade sur le quai du Poudlard Express, deux des trois adolescents prirent leurs valises et montèrent dans le train.

- « Louka, donne-moi cette valise ! »

Gabriel et Kath regardèrent Axel s'énerver contre Louka, qui ne voulait pas lui rendre sa malle.

- « On dit quoi ?

- Dépêche-toi dégénéré, le train va partir ! »

Louka lui lança sa malle en riant.

- « Ce type est taré ! » maugréa Axel en réceptionnant tant bien que mal sa valise

Gabriel, Kath et Axel cherchèrent un compartiment et en trouvèrent un vide dans le sixième wagon. Ils s'installèrent et se changèrent rapidement.

- « Alors, Kath, M'man n'a pas trouvé nos provisions ?

- Tu l'aurais entendu hurler pendant vingt minutes si c'était le cas. » sourit la brune.

De son sac victime d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable et en sortit une multitude de bonbons, moldus ou sorciers.

- « T'as aussi pris du chocolat ! Kath, je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh Gaby ! Je t'aime aussi mais que dirons les autres ? » fit dramatiquement Kath.

« Ça y est, ils sont repartis ! » pensa Axel avec un sourire.

- « Dis moi que je rêve, tu as aussi pris des fraises tagada ? Non, Kath, épouse-moi ! Pas Gaby ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Alors que Kath et Gabriel disputaient une partie d'échecs – Kath était en train de gagner, au grand dam de son frère, Axel lisait un livre sur la métamorphose enseignée à Poudlard.

- « Alors, tu trouves quoi ?

- C'est plus où moins du niveau étoile blanche 2. Je comprends qu'on ne fasse pas l'étoile blanche une, mais bon, faut pas s'étonner si pas mal ont des difficultés. » fit Axel.

Le niveau des études était divisé en trois. Les étoiles blanches, qui contenaient trois niveaux. Les étoiles bleues, quatre niveaux et l'étoile noire, un niveau.

Visiblement, Poudlard sautait l'étoile blanche 1…

- « Mouais. Bah, ça devrait aller grâce à Louka, Soraya et maman ! » fit Kath et agita la main, puis déplaça son fou. « Echec et mat, Gaby !

- « Mais merde, comment elle fait pour toujours gagner ? » s'énerva le concerné.

Axel haussa les épaules, Kath les battait tous les deux aux échecs.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus apparut.

- « Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

- Nan. » rétorqua Gabriel, froid.

La fille le regarda de travers et s'en alla sans un mot.

- « Bizarre cette fille.

- Ouais. » répondirent les deux garçons.

- « M'enfin toutes les filles sont bizarres alors… » railla Gabriel.

- « Yata ! » hurla Kath en se jetant sur son frère

Axel leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de pied perdu percute la tête du deuxième frère. Il se jeta lui aussi dans la bagarre.

OoOoOoOoO

Neville Londubat poussa timidement la porte du compartiment et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Deux garçons et une fille se bagarraient joyeusement en se lançant des insultes.

- « Fille !

- Ben non je suis un mec !

- Mais pas toi crétin !

- Crétin toi-même ! T'es battu par une fille !

- La fille elle t'emmerde imbécile de mes deux !

- Imbécile de mes deux ? Parce que t'en a trois ?

- Mais je t'emmerde ! »

« Je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension… » se dit Neville

Il se racla la gorge et les trois bagarreurs arrêtèrent et s'écroulèrent tous trois au sol.

- « Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Neville Longbottom. Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper…

- Euh, vous avez-vu un crapaud ? » demanda le brun aux cheveux longs.

- « Na, Kath ? » répliqua le brun aux cheveux courts.

- « J'étais occupée à essayer de castrer Gaby je te signale… » répondit la brune.

- « Non désolé, euh, Neville. Au fait, moi c'est Gabriel, mais tu peux m'appeler Gaby.

- Moi c'est Axel, et la furie à côté de moi c'est Kath.

- La furie tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ?

- Tu nous le dis vingt-trois fois par jour alors oui Kath, je sais. »

Sans que Neville ne comprenne comment, la fille passa de calme à furieuse

- « Bah je t'emmerde crétin, attends que je te castre et… »

- Kath, tu fais peur à Neville. Tu veux t'asseoir ? Enfin, si tu penses survivre à Miss-Je-Démarre-Au-Quart-De-Tour

- Gaby…

- Tu vois ! » fit-il, dramatique.

Neville éclata de rire, joyeux.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas rit aux éclats de cette façon ?

Avait-il rit ainsi un jour ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

De grands éclats de rire parvinrent aux oreilles d'un blond platine.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le compartiment d'où provenait le bruit.

Il fut stupéfié par le spectacle.

Cet imbécile de Longbottom et un gamin brun regardaient en riant une fille et un garçon bruns, des triplés visiblement.

Ces deux derniers étaient coincés à terre, emmêlés comme s'ils se bagarraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qu'ils étaient coincés à cause des banquettes.

- « Neviiiille ! Aide-moi ! Libère-moi de cette folle !

- Axeeeeel ! Attrape Gaby et retiens-le ! » hurlait la fille

- « Oh, un visiteur. » fit, narquois, ledit Axel. « Tu es ?

- Draco Malfoy, et vous ? Je connais Longbottom mais pas les autres.

- Aaah oui, m'man nous a parlé de ton père. Tu te souviens Gaby ? » questionna la fille.

- « Euh… Ouais ! Elle avait dit qu'il ressemblait plus à une grande blonde frigide qu'à un homme ! » lança celui-ci.

Et les quatre lurons repartirent dans un éclat de rire.

- « Je ne vous permets pas de parler de mon père… Okay votre mère à raison… » fit Draco en revoyant son père rougir sous les sous-entendus de sa mère et la repousser doucement.

- « Assied-toi ! Enfin si tu penses survivre à nous quatre. Je suis Axel McGonagall.

- Moi c'est Kath, j'suis une McGo aussi et l'autre qu'est étalé sur moi et qui m'étouffe c'est l'aîné, Gabriel. Gaby tu m'étouffes !

Et Neville surprit le blond en se lançant vaillamment dans la bataille.

- « Tiens bon, Kath ! Je vais te sauver ! »

« D'accord, moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis dans une dimension parallèle. Je fais comment pour sortir de là moi ? »

Un coup perdu percuta le penseur, qui eut pour seul effet de lui faire oublier le protocole des Sang-Purs. Il se jeta dans la boule humaine en poussant des cris de guerre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- « Ensuite, à Halloween, vous allez hurler de peur. Ou de rire, ça dépend si vous êtes une victime ! » lança joyeusement Gabriel en racontant les futures blagues que le trio avait prévu.

Neville eut un sourire et Draco jeta un regard soupçonneux à son ami.

- « C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu verras, on ne dit jamais les conséquences de nos blagues, c'est plus marrant sinon ! » ricana Kath.

Soudain, le blond et le brun eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Ils échangèrent un regard et tout deux comprirent le message : Leur scolarité allait être dangereuse avec ceux-là…

À quelques compartiments de là, des jumeaux roux eurent l'idée qu'ils allaient avoir des concurrents, cette année…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Récapitulatif :**_

**Familiers de Gabriel :**

Panthère : Ingrid

_Forme furtive : Chaton noir et blanc_

Aigle Royal : Œil de Tigre

_Forme furtive : Faucon_

Pégase : Plume Blanche

_Forme Furtive : Pendentif_

Animaux : 

Renard du Nord : Patte de Brume

Phénix Albinos : Gold

_**Animagi : Lion, Orque et Mamba Noir**_

**Familiers de Kath :**

Tigresse : Griffe de Tigre

_Forme furtive : Collier avec une griffe en pendentif_

Lionne : Sahara

_Forme furtive : bague représentant une lionne à la chasse_

Chat Sauvage : Savage

_Forme furtive : Chat_

Animaux :

Chat tricolore : Arlequin

_**Animagi : Chat Persan, Chat Occicat et Panthère**_

**Familiers d'Axel :**

Border Collie : Laïka

_Forme furtive : Chienne_

Puma : Soleil

_Forme furtive : Tatouage discret sur la cheville gauche – Invisible _

Lynx : Chili

_Forme furtive : Tatouage discret sur la cheville droite – Invisible _

Pingouin : Glace

_Forme furtive : Ara Noir_

Animaux :

Chiot : Lassie

_**Animagi : Renard, Faucon, Dauphin**_

**Mina : **

Down : Etalon noir

Apophis : Serpent

_**Animagi : Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, Chat Roux et Chat Tigré.**_

Chapitre 6 : La Répartition & Premier Jour

_Où lorsque Pomona Chourave, Quirinus Quirrel, Severus Snape et James Potter regrettèrent d'être professeurs._

Draco, Neville, Kath, Axel et Gabriel avaient beaucoup sympathisés et avant de descendre du train, ils jurèrent de rester amis quelque soit leur maison.

- « A travers les maisons.

- Même rivales.

- A travers les années.

- Amis.

- Pour toujours.

- Et à jamais ! » firent-ils tous.

Ils sortirent du train et suivirent le groupe des premières.

- « Les Premières Années ! Par ici s'il vous plait ! » beugla un demi-géant, trop grand pour être un homme mais plus petit que les géants.

Il leur demanda de grimper dans les barques par quatre.

Kath, Axel et Gabriel allèrent dans une barque, seuls, et Neville et Draco furent rejoints par un roux et Jessy Potter.

- « Héhéhé… » ricana Gabriel en voyant sa Némésis. « Attention Jessy Potter, tu auras plus peur du trio McGo que de Voldy lui-même !

Les concernés ricanèrent en concert, se délectant d'avance.

- « Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. » dit le géant.

- « Ah non ! Au secours ! » fit Kath en se levant et en riant

Mais elle perdit l'équilibre, rompit celui de la barque et bascula dans l'eau glacée.

- « Kath ! Mon amour ! J'arrive ! »

Et Gabriel plongea dans le lac.

Lorsque le frère et la sœur émergèrent, ils se cognèrent contre la barque de leur frère, qui bascula à son tour dans l'eau.

- « Kath ?

- Oui Gaby ?

- On va se faire tuer… » dit Gabriel et voyant le regard menaçant de son frère.

- Je dirais même plus ! On va se faire tuer ! » reprit Kath. « A l'aide ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

- « Je suis le Professeur Minerva McGonagall. »

Dès ces mots, les cinq amis se désintéressèrent du monologue de la grand-mère des trois terreurs.

- « Vieille peau va… » grogna Kath, une fois que la concernée fut partie.

- « Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour insulter un professeur ? » fit la fille brune du train d'un air hautain et supérieur.

- « Pour moi, la grande, la magnifique, la sublimissime Kath. Et toi tu es une s… née moldue, pire, tu te crois supérieure à nous. » décrypta l'adolescente. « Quand tu auras la possibilité d'avoir un tiers de la puissance de ma mère, donc de nous adultes, reviens nous causer ! »

Draco, Axel et Gabriel éclatèrent de rire, et même le tolérant Neville. Pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là ?

Se croire supérieure à la famille McGonagall, Malefoy et d'autres, quelle blague !

La fille, vexée, leur tourna le dos et leva le nez en l'air.

- « La cérémonie va commencer. »

La grand-mère du trio était revenue. La foule suivit la femme aux robes vertes et prénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- « C'est un… » commença la fille née-moldue en désignant le ciel.

- « Un plafond magique, tout le monde sait ça s'il a des origines sorcières ou qu'il a prit la peine de lire les trois premières pages de l'Histoire de Poudlard. » coupa Gabriel, agacé.

La fille plissa les yeux, vexée.

Le troupeau arriva face à un chapeau, vieux et rapiécé, posé sur un tabouret bancal. Ce dernier ouvrit une déchirure comme une bouche et des sons s'en échappèrent.

- « _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Griffindor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Hufflepuff vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Slytherin  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

- « Le totem de Poudlard. » glissa Axel à Gabriel et Kath, qui hochèrent la tête.

- « Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous monterez sur l'estrade, mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et il déterminera votre maison. Abbot, Hanna. »

Une rousse à l'air mal assuré s'avança.

- « _Hufflepuff_ !

- Bones, Susan.

- _Hufflepuff_ ! » s'exclama à nouveau l'item, posé sur la tête de la jeune fille.

- Brown, Lavande !

- _Griffindor_ !

- Crabb, Vincent !

- _Serpentard_ !

- Finnigan, Seamus ! » appela encore McGonagall grand-mère

- _Griffindor_ !

- Goyle, Gregory ! »

Il fût envoyé à Slytherin.

- « Longbottom, Neville ! »

Draco et les trois McGonagall l'encouragèrent.

- « … _Hufflepuff_ ! » s'exclama l'item après réflexion.

Il fit un sourire éblouissant à ses amis et leva le pouce en signe de victoire.

- « Euh… Albus, il doit y avoir des erreurs sur la liste. » fit McGonagall. « Il n'y a que Louka, Soraya et Mina pouvant avoir des enfants et ils n'en ont pas eu, et Mina est stérile… »

Mina la fusilla du regard.

- « Si tu prenais des nouvelles de tes enfants tu aurais su que ces gamins sont bien les miens. » siffla la concernée.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la Grande Salle.

- « McGonagall, Axel. » dit la grand-mère, en se détournant de sa fille.

Axel murmura un mot à ses frère et sœur, et se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, d'une démarche princière propre aux aristocrates. Minerva, en voyant ça, fronça le nez.

- « … »

Axel abordait un sourire satisfait.

- « _Ravenclaw_ ! » grogna le Choixpeau, visiblement en colère.

- « McGonagall, Gabriel. »

Lorsque Gabriel se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, il aborda une démarche féline, en souriant, dragueur.

- « Chat refoulé… » dit Kath à son oreille.

- « Lion, très chère. »

Arrivé à la hauteur de sa grand-mère, il fronça comiquement le nez, dans une imitation sans faille de la vieille dame. Sa dernière vision avant que le Choixpeau lui recouvre les yeux, fût Kath rire silencieusement.

- « Tu es l'aîné Potter…

- Dis le à qui que se soit et je ne donne pas cher de tes tissus.

- Calme-toi gamin, je n'aime pas Dumbledore non plus. Mon job c'est de te répartir.

- Alors, fais ton job.

- Je te vois bien à Slytherin…

- Oui je sais, ma mère me disait pareil mais je veux aller à Ravenclaw

- Vous allez me faire chier avec cette maison, tous les trois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Gagné. »

La déchirure s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- « _Ravenclaw_ ! »

Satisfait, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère, face à une asiatique un peu plus âgée que lui, qui lui sourit en le détaillant.

- « On touche pas ! » cria Kath en la voyait lorgner son frère.

La Grande Salle éclata de rire et Kath rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- « McGonagall, Kath.

- … _Ravenclaw_ ! »

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Gabriel.

- « Potter, Jessy. »

Aussitôt des murmures enflèrent dans la Grande Salle. Draco, Neville et les triplés échangèrent un regard moqueur.

Ces derniers avaient mis les deux premiers dans la confidence familiale. Aucun des cinq ne fraterniserait avec lui.

- « Elle a bien dit Potter ?

- _Le_ Potter ?

- Jessy Potter ? »

Kath leva les yeux au ciel et ricana en entendant l'estomac de Gabriel gargouiller.

- « Pas ma faute ! » se défendit-il.

- « _Griffindor_ ! » lança le Choixpeau.

Les cinq amis soupirèrent de soulagement. Pas de pseudo Survivant dans leurs rangs.

- « Snape, Lara. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit.

Gabriel regarda la jeune adolescente. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et brillants, des yeux bleus émotifs et la peau hâlée. Il la trouva très jolie.

- « _Slytherin_ ! »

La Répartition se termina avec Blaise Zabini, ami de Draco et envoyé à Slytherin.

- « Faut qu'on se retrouve avec Neville et Draco pour se trouver une planque. » souffla Gabriel à son frère et à sa sœur.

- « Oui. A l'abri des regards.

- Là où personne ne nous trouverait…

- Le bureau de maman ! » conclut Kath, victorieuse, sous les regards ahuris de ses frères. « Quoi ? Quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher que directement sous le nez des autres ?

- Justement, c'est une bonne cachette mais pas inviolable. On pourrait se trahir trop facilement.

- Pas faux… » soupira Kath, déçue.

- « Bah, on demandera à Louka demain. » fit Axel, taquin.

Les yeux de Gabriel et de Kath s'illuminèrent.

- « Axel, tu es génial ! Louka était l'un des plus grands farceurs de Poudlard, avec les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley ! Il doit connaître des tonnes de cachettes ! Pas vrai Gab… »

Kath s'interrompit pour rire, son frère n'avait pas écouté un mot de plus lorsqu'il avait vu les plats apparaître.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, à six heures, trois têtes brunes étaient déjà levées et faisait leurs exercices matinaux.

Au programme : 100 pompes, 100 abdos pour les garçons et 100 enchaînements d'aérobic pour Kath, et Louka devait leur donner le nombre de tours du parc à faire.

Une fois les deux premiers exercices terminés, les trois premières années passèrent la statue d'aigle qui barrait le passage à leur salle commune et descendirent les sept étages en courant, manquant plusieurs fois de se casser la figure avec les escaliers mobiles.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard en baggy et t-shirt ample dans la Grande Salle et manquèrent de s'étouffer – de rire, face au tableau qui leur était montré.

Tous les profs, en pyjama – excepté Severus Snape et Rubeus Hagrid – piquaient du nez dans leur petit déjeuner.

Tous, sauf Mina, Louka et Soraya, qui étaient en pleine forme et discutaient avec enthousiasme, habitués à être levés aussi tôt.

- « Ah, bonjour sales gosses. » les salua Louka.

- « Enfin, Mr McGonagall… » commença une sorcière replète au pyjama vert, décoré de broderies de plantes.

- « Vous inquiétez pas Pomona, se sont ses neveux avec qui il vit depuis près de quatre ans. De même que Soraya. » sourit Mina. « Bonjour vous trois, bien dormi ? »

Kath lui lança un regard ennuyé.

- « Je préfère mon lit au Manoir… Mais ça peut aller. C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on est venu demander à Louka pour notre dernier exercice de gym.

- 5 tours. » répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

- « C'est tout ? » s'étonna Gabriel.

Axel adressa à leur entraîneur un regard torve, cherchant un quelconque signe qui pourrait trahir ses pensées.

Le trio s'éloigna au pas de course.

- « Le premier qui a fini gagne 10 Gallions ! » dit Louka.

La seconde d'après, les trois garnements étaient déjà dans le parc.

Louka se tourna vers ses collègues, évitant le regard de sa mère.

- « Ben quoi ? Ils adorent courir mais ils adorent l'argent aussi. Faut allier les plaisirs dans la vie ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques 45 minutes plus tard, trois cents élèves dans la Grande Salle et les professeurs habillés, ce fut Gabriel qui arriva le premier, talonné par Kath – qui essayait de lui faire des croche-pieds tout en courant et Axel, qui le bombardait avec… Euh, quoi, justement ?

Ils avaient compris pourquoi il ne fallait que 5 tours. Le parc était très… très… Très grand !

- « Louka ! Aboule ton fric ! » lança joyeusement l'aîné.

- « Sale gosse, t'as pas oublié ?

- Nan. On n'a pas arrêté de gueuler ''A moi les 10 Gallions'' pour s'en rappeler

- Ben voyons… » marmonna l'adulte en sortant dix pièces d'or et les laissa tomber dans la paume de son neveu.

- « Hum, sales gosses, les cours commencent bientôt, dans une demi-heure. Vous trouverez votre horaire sur vos lits. » signala Mina.

Ils remercièrent leur mère et montèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Gaby prit son horaire et compara avec celui de son frère et de sa sœur. Les mêmes. Tant mieux. Cette année, ils commençaient à 8h et terminaient principalement à 21h.

Autrement dit, de la rigolade pour les trois enfants, qui ne savaient plus dormir après 5h passé et n'étaient fatigués qu'aux alentours de 23h.

_**Lundi :**_

_8-10h : Botanique_

_10-12h : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

_12-13h : Temps de Midi_

_13-17h : Potions_

_17-19h : Simulation_

_19-20h : Temps du Soir._

_**Mardi**_

_8-10h : DCFM_

_10-12h : Métamorphose_

_12-13h : Temps de Midi_

_13-15h : Métamorphose_

_15-17h : Simulation_

_17-19h : Français_

_19-20h : Temps du Soir_

_20-21h : Soins Magiques_

_**Mercredi**_

_8-10h : Vol_

_10-12h : Français_

_12-13h : Temps de Midi_

_13-15h : Sortilèges_

_15-17h : Simulation_

_17-19h : Simulation_

_19-20h : Temps du Soir_

_20-21h : Astronomie_

_21-22h : Astronomie_

_**Jeudi **_

_8-10h : Histoire de la Magie_

_10-12h : Histoire de la Magie_

_12-13h : Temps de Midi_

_13-15h : DCFM_

_15-17h : DCFM_

_17-19h : Soins Magiques_

_19-20h : Temps du Soir_

_20-21h : Botanique_

_**Vendredi**_

_8-10h : Potion_

_10-12h : Potion_

_12-13h : Temps de Midi_

_13-15h : Sortilèges_

_15-17h : Métamorphose_

_17-19h : Métamorphose_

_19-20h : Temps du Soir_

_20-21h : Méditation_

- « Et bah merde, on a 4h d'affilées de simulation mercredi, d'histoire jeudi en premières heures, potion vendredi matin et métamorphose vendredi soir. Ce n'est pas humain ! » geignit Gabriel.

Ils préparèrent rapidement leurs sacs de cours et allèrent en Botanique.

- « Eh ! Kath !

- Quoi ?

- C'est celle au pyjama vert ! »

Elle eut un grand sourire.

- « J'adore les pyjamas verts ! » lança-t-elle à la cantonade, de façon à être entendue de tous.

Mme Chourave, reconnaissant les gamins McGonagall du matin, rougit légèrement et dit :

- « Aujourd'hui nous allons dans la serre n°1 pour une prise de contact. Allez allez, on se dépêche ! Et on ne touche à rien ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Gabriel foncer dans la serre, un gros sourire aux lèvres.

Axel et Kath échangèrent un regard horrifié.

- « GABY ! NOOOOOOOON ! »

Deux minutes et vingt-trois secondes plus tard…

Pomona Chourave ne savait pas comment, mais Gabriel McGonagall avait réussi à énerver une de ses plantes les plus calmes, qui avait provoqué un tremblement de terre, brisé les vitres de la serre, failli tuer un bulbe d'une plante encore inconnue sur laquelle elle travaillait et tout le monde était couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds.

- « Mr McGonagall, quelle excuse avez-vous pour ce carnage ? » dit-elle en toussotant.

Les Hufflepuff, qui étaient avec eux avaient des petits sourires timides sauf Neville, qui était au courant de sa nullité pour la botanique, qui riait à gorge déployée avec Axel et Kath.

- « Euh… Suis nul en botanique ? » proposa Gaby, faisant redoubler les rires de ses amis.

- « Le cours est annulé. Comme c'est votre premier jour, je ne retirerai pas de points à votre maison, mais gare à vous si vous refaites des bêtises au prochain cours ! »

Gabriel eut un sourire gêné.

Il voulait juste s'amuser avec les plantes qui bougent, lui….

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriel, Kath et Axel avaient passé les deux heures à jouer sur leur ordinateur. Voici maintenant l'heure d'aller en DCFM.

- « B…Bonjour j..je su..suis le pro…profess..professeur de Dé…défense… » salua Quirinus Quirrel.

Aussitôt que Gabriel le regarda, il sentit ses familiers s'agiter. Il jeta un œil dehors et vit Œil de Tigre, son familier transformé en faucon, regarder méchamment son professeur. Plume Blanche, sous forme de pendentif, chauffait doucement, le prévenant du danger étrangement élevé.

Kath et Axel avaient ressenti la même chose. Aussitôt, la contre-attaque, par des mauvaises blagues et des moqueries, se mit en place.

- « B… B… Bon…Bonjour ! » ricana Kath.

Le professeur au teint pâle et au turban la fusilla du regard. Et Kath lui servit sa tête la plus effrayante : celle où elle avait un tic nerveux à la paupière.

Six minutes, 12 secondes plus tard…

Gabriel aborda un grand sourire et Axel était très amusé.

Draco, parce qu'ils faisaient cours avec les Slytherin, était écroulé sur son banc, ne pouvant se retenir de rire.

Gaby se fit une note, ne jamais énerver Kath à un certain point. Celle-ci avait réussi à introduire discrètement des farces et attrapes sous le bureau du professeur. Et, bombardés de sorts de niveau étoile blanche 1, ça donnait des résultats assez effrayants.

- « Le cours est annulé ! » couina l'homme violet à la tête de souris.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir fait des combats d'art martiaux pendant deux heures et pris une douche, les triplés descendirent manger. Venait ensuite le cours de Potion.

Tout ce que Gabriel retint, c'est que l'homme devait vraiment se laver les cheveux et se refaire le nez. Mais alors là, vraiment ! C'était urgent !

Il avait fait un long monologue, et Gabriel surveillait Kath. Avec son niveau en potions, elle ferait exploser un chaudron après dix secondes – son record.

Mais celle-ci complotait pour faire parvenir un chaudron quelque part, mais il ne saisissait pas trop où.

- « Je peux lui donner un coup de chaudron ?

- Fais-toi plaisir… » ricana Gabriel.

Il n'aimait pas le professeur de Potions. Dix minutes, même pas. Il pouvait le qualifier par tous les adjectifs péjoratifs qu'il connaissait.

Il leur avait donné une potion à préparer. Gabriel lança discrètement un sort de protection basique, d'étoile blanche 1, sur son chaudron, celui d'Axel, son frère et lui-même. Et sa sœur aussi. Mieux vaut être prudent.

Sadique, Kath pointa les pieds du professeur qui se baladait entre les tables.

- « Zwiiiiip ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Comme si Snape avait glissé sur un savon, son pied partit et entraîna son corps.

Et devinez ce qu'il y avait sur le chemin de la tête du professeur Snape ?

Un chaudron. Qu'il se prit en pleine face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « C'était excellent ! » riait Neville

Draco, lui et les triplés s'étaient réunis dans le bureau de Louka. Celui-ci avait fourche, tout comme le blond, et avait vu les cinq amis rire. Enfin, Draco était effaré.

S'attaquer à Snape. Fallait être suicidaire !

- « Tu rayonnes comme la lune Kath, raconte ! »

Et les triplés, et Neville vu qu'ils avaient cours de potion ensemble, racontèrent la mésaventure de Snape.

A la fin, Neville était mort de rire.

- « Vous êtes des plaies !

- Plaies… Pléiades ! Astres ! »

Gabriel, Neville, Draco et Kath se tournèrent vers Axel, qui semblait avoir perdu la tête.

- « On cherchait un nom ! Les voilà ! Nous sommes les Astres Farceurs !

- J'aime ! Faut des surnoms !

Gabriel réfléchit.

- « Hum… Axel sera Saturne à cause de la fausse auréole qu'on t'attribue, Kath… la Terre parce que tu es justement toujours sur la lune, Draco sera Mercure avec son caractère, pas possible d'en être autrement, Neville Neptune pour les deux premières lettres et la dernière en commun ainsi que le même nombre de lettres… et moi, euh… Mars ! Parce que je suis un séducteur »

Neville et Draco éclatèrent de rire face à la tête de Kath et Axel, désespérés, et de Gabriel, pour son air charmeur.

Et ainsi les Astres farceurs furent créés.

- « Merde ! On va être en retard pour le cours de simulation ! Louka, on compte sur toi pour nous trouver un repaire ! »

Et les Astres s'enfuirent en courant. Toutes les classes étaient mélangées pour le cours de méditation et de simulation paraît-il.

- « Je suis le Professeur James Potter, Ancien Chef des Aurors… »

Gabriel n'en entendit pas plus. C'est fou ce que son géniteur était imbu de lui-même… Et soporifique ! Il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, James Potter continuait de chanter ses louanges pendant une demi-heure et commença enfin à expliquer en quoi consistait son cours. Enfin, il allait commencer quand :

- « Rrrrrzzzzz...  
- MONSIEUR MCGONAGALL !  
- Oui ?  
- Pas vous, l'autre... »

Alex donna un coup de coude à Gabriel qui se réveilla.

- « Hm ?

- Si je vous ennuie vous pouvez quitter le cours.

- Je peux ? »

Potter fut saisi par la question. Il aurait pensé que le jeune allait s'excuser et se faire petit.

- « Non. »

Et il commença a expliquer.

- « Le cours de simulation se fait généralement en groupe. Je créerais un sortilège et vous vous retrouverez dans un environnement différent. Forêt, désert, tombeau, pyramide, labyrinthe… Semé d'embuches. Créatures, plantes, sortilèges, et faux-mangemorts.

- C'est quoi un faux-mangemort, monsieur ? » demanda une Hufflepuff.

- « C'est une illusion de mangemort, mais qui jette des sorts. Bien entendu, vous aurez votre baguette. Et votre corps comme seules armes. Les sorts jetés qui vous touchent vous marquent d'une tâche rouge et d'un chiffre sur le dos de votre chemise, t-shirt ou Merlin sait quoi. Le chiffre aide les surveillants – moi, durant l'année et les autres professeurs aux examens – a savoir combien de fois vous avez été touchés. Si, vous dépassez les 5 sorts, vous serez éliminé. Tous les types de magie sont acceptés, sauf la magie noire, la magie du sang et la métamorphose humaine sur les ennemis. »

Alex leva la main.

- « Oui Monsieur McGonagall ?

- Si c'est sur des illusions, il n'y a rien a craindre !

- Parfois, un de vos professeurs ira se joindre aux illusions. Nous avons les mêmes restrictions.

- Autre chose. « Sur les ennemis. » Donc on peut se métamorphoser nous-même ou, quand on le sera, utiliser son animagus ?

- Tout à fait. »

Les triplés échangèrent un regard ravi.

Le reste de l'heure, le professeur Potter fut étrangement victime de sorts d'étoile blanche un, mélangés à des farces et attrapes. Il dût arrêter son cours 45 minutes avant la fin pour aller à l'infirmerie.

On ne perturbe pas le sommeil d'un McGonagall. Surtout quand on s'appelle Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Récapitulatif :**_

**Familiers de Gabriel :**

Panthère : Ingrid

_Forme furtive : Chaton noir et blanc_

Aigle Royal : Œil de Tigre

_Forme furtive : Faucon_

Pégase : Plume Blanche

_Forme Furtive : Pendentif_

Animaux : 

Renard du Nord : Patte de Brume

Phénix Albinos : Gold

_**Animagi : Lion, Orque et Mamba Noir**_

**Familiers de Kath :**

Tigresse : Griffe de Tigre

_Forme furtive : Collier avec une griffe en pendentif_

Lionne : Sahara

_Forme furtive : bague représentant une lionne à la chasse_

Chat Sauvage : Savage

_Forme furtive : Chat_

Animaux :

Chat tricolore : Arlequin

_**Animagi : Chat Persan, Chat Occicat et Panthère**_

**Familiers d'Axel :**

Border Collie : Laïka

_Forme furtive : Chienne_

Puma : Soleil

_Forme furtive : Tatouage discret sur la cheville gauche – Invisible _

Lynx : Chili

_Forme furtive : Tatouage discret sur la cheville droite – Invisible _

Pingouin : Glace

_Forme furtive : Ara Noir_

Animaux :

Chiot : Lassie

_**Animagi : Renard, Faucon, Dauphin**_

**Mina : **

Down : Etalon noir

Apophis : Serpent

_**Animagi : Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, Chat Roux et Chat Tigré.**_

Axel : Saturne

Draco : Mercure

Gabriel : Mars

Kath : Terre

Neville : Neptune

_**Désolé ! Il est court :$ **_

_**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire vu que je pars en vacances demain et que j'ai dû courir dans la maison sans arrêt pendant la semaine…**_

_**Je pars jusqu'au samedi 14 inclus, vous n'aurez pas d'autres chapitres avant le 22 juillet…**_

_**PAS TAPER ! **_

_**Bonne lecture quand même ^^**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Mini-McGonagall VS Vieille-McGonagall**_

_Ou lorsque Minerva McGonagall eut envie d'étrangler ses petits-enfants._

Le lendemain matin, après les quelques exercices matinaux du Trio, Louka, Mina, Soraya et les Astres étaient assis en tailleur dans le bureau de Mina.

- « … Il y a bien la Salle sur Demande. » dit Louka.

- « C'est pas un mythe ça ? » opposa Soraya.

- « Elle est aussi vraie que la Chambre des Secrets. » contra Mina.

- « C'est quoi la Chambre des Secrets ?

- C'est une salle secrète qu'avait bâti Salazar Slytherin et caché un monstre capable de supprimer tous les nés-moldus de l'école. »

Gabriel, Kath, Axel, Draco et Neville échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit ouverte.

- « La Salle sur Demande est le mieux. » réattaqua Louka.

- « Bon, ça va. La Salle sur Demande se trouve au septième étage. A vous de la trouver.

- Et on est sensé faire comment ?

- Passer trois fois devant son entrée et pensant à la même chose à chaque fois, et elle vous sera révélée. Je dois y aller, notre _très chère_ mère m'a demandée. » fit Mina avec une grimace.

Les cinq McGonagall souhaitèrent bonne chance à leur parente et les enfants se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

Kath sourit.

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en première heure…

Gabriel sourit à son tour.

Axel se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Pauvre Quirrel, il allait en prendre plein la tête…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En sortant de la salle de cours, Axel ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il s'était retenu toute l'heure.

Quand il pensait qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la tête, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait au sens figuré ! Durant les deux heures, Gabriel et Kath l'avaient canardés de bouts de parchemins et avait fait tombé le turban du professeur.

Là, il avait failli vomir. Il était chauve et son crâne était plus blanc que la neige.

Il sentit les nausées le reprendre et fonça aux toilettes les plus proches.

Kath regarda son frère partir en courant, une main plaquée sur la bouche, elle rit. Rire qui retomba lorsque son deuxième frère lui dit :

- « Métamorphose. »

C'est en grommelant et presque traînée par son frère qu'elle se rendit avec lui à leur salle de cours.

- « … McGonagall Axel ?

- …

- Est-il absent ?

- Non, il est parti vomir. » dit Kath avec un grand sourire.

- « C'est sûr que voir le crâne du professeur Quirrel, ça donne envie de vomir. » ajouta Gabriel avec un sourire encore plus large.

Tous les Ravenclaw virèrent au vert, visiblement sur le point de rejoindre Axel.

- « Cinq points en moins pour Ravenclaw pour calomnies sur un professeur… »

Axel entra et trébucha. Le teint pâle, une main sur l'estomac, il déclara :

- « S'cusez moi… Crâne Professeur Quirrel… Pas bien… Vomir… »

Les deux autres McGonagall éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à côté de son frère. Deux Ravenclaw se penchèrent précipitamment sur leur sac et imitèrent le McGonagall, rendant leur petit-déjeuner.

- « Je crois que les points retirés l'ont été pour rien. Si je me réfère au Manuel du Règlement d'Ordre Intérieur, page 183 alinéa 5, un fait reproché alors qu'il n'en est rien annule les points retirés pour ce fait. Ravenclaw n'a donc aucune raison d'avoir cinq points en moins. » fit Kath.

Minerva McGonagall fusilla sa petite-fille du regard mais annula les points retirés.

Débuta alors un combat entre la grand-mère et la deuxième génération.

- « Miss Granger, montrez nous votre aiguille. »

La fille de Gryffindor se rengorgea et tendit à son professeur une allumaiguille, un mélange d'allumette et d'aiguille. La pointe était argentée mais le tout était en bois et le bout restait désespérément brun.

- « Dix points pour Gryffindor ! » se réjouit le professeur. « Et bien, Mr McGonagall, vous croyez-vous dispensé de cours ?

- « Na… C'est juste que je m'ennuie et que Louka nous a bien fait chier avec ses 7 tours de parcs ce matin. » baîlla Gabriel.

- « Au lieu de fanfaronner, montrer nous donc votre allumette.

- Quand un objet à la taille d'une aiguille, la forme d'une aiguille, la couleur d'une aiguille et la matière de l'aiguille, c'est que c'est une aiguille. »

Et il brandit une aiguille impeccable, obtenue après son deuxième essai.

- « …

- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien entendu. Lorsqu'un Professeur demande un exercice a un élève, si l'exercice est dans l'ensemble bien fait, alors le Professeur se doit d'accorder des points à l'élève. Sauf si vous vous appelez Severus Snape, bien entendu. » fit remarquer Kath avec un sourire moqueur.

Minerva l'avakadervra du regard et marmonna :

- « Dix points pour Ravenclaw…

- Pardon ! » s'insurgea Axel, entrant en piste. « Vous accordez 10 points à Granger pour un machin argenté en bois, et 10 points pour le résultat parfait ? Vous voulez motiver les élèves ou les enfoncer – rabaisser – dégouter de votre cours en privilégiant les Gryffindor aux autres maison en leur donnant le double de points qu'à d'autres ? Je savais que Minerva McGonagall était peu loyale envers sa _famille_ mais je pensais qu'elle était plus professionnelle pour ne pas privilégier sa maison aux autres, et surtout face à ses petits-enfants ! »

Sa tirade en fit hoqueter plus d'un, surtout à la fin.

- « 20 points pour Ravenclaw »

Tous les élèves de la maison bleu se regardèrent. Les gamins McGonagall avaient réussi a leur faire gagner 10 points supplémentaires que prévu. Mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel retourna à ses livres… Qui lui servaient d'oreillers. Axel ouvrit Univers Sport, son magazine préféré et Kath prit Les Canons du Moment, un magazine féminin centré sur les beaux garçons.

- « Rangez vos magasines. Mr McGonagall, si vous avez sommeil, la nuit sert à dormir !

- Le manuel de l'étudiant dit, chapitre 6, page 284 'Cours', que si l'élève a terminé un exercice, il peut s'occuper de différentes manières – livres, magazines, roupiller – tant que le professeur ne change pas d'exercice. »

La grand-mère plissa les yeux et dit :

- « Mais je n'ai vu que l'aiguille de Gabriel. 5 points… »

Les deux en tort lancèrent le sort approprié sur leur allumette qui devint aiguille.

- « … ? Pas de points pour une transformation impeccable ? » lança Kath.

- « 20 points chacun pour Serdaigle. »

On aurait dit que prononcer ces mots lui donnaient la nausée. Elle avait plutôt l'air constipé comme elle était là, souligna Gabriel une fois sortit de la classe.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard, au grand soulagement des bleus et bronzes, qui sentaient que leur maison allait prendre un sacré coup au niveau des points à la prochaine remarque.

Un peu plus tard, le trio fut accosté par un groupe de cinquième, qui les félicitèrent en riant.

Ravenclaw avait gagné 70 points en deux heures grâce à la répartie et la connaissance des manuels des triplés McGonagall.

À la table des rouges et or, Jessy Potter lorgnait les concernés, haineux et jaloux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Petites modifications pour les familiers (réduits au nombre de 1) et des animagi. Récapitulatif ci-dessous.**

**Familier de Gabriel :**

Panthère Infernale : Ingrid

_Forme furtive : Chaton noir et blanc_

Animaux : 

Renard du Nord : Patte de Brume

Phénix Albinos : Gold

_**Animagi : Aigle Royal, Orque et Mamba Noir**_

**Familier de Kath :**

Lionne : Sahara

_Forme furtive : bague représentant une lionne à la chasse_

Animaux :

Chat tricolore : Arlequin

_**Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage et Panthère**_

**Familier d'Axel :**

Border Collie : Laïka

_Forme furtive : Chienne_

Animaux :

Chiot : Lassie

_**Animagi : Renard blanc Ailé, Faucon, Dauphin**_

**Familier de Mina : **

Inconnu

Animaux :

Etalon Noir : Down

Serpent : Apophis

_**Animagi : Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, Chat Roux et Chat Tigré.**_

Axel : Saturne

Draco : Mercure

Gabriel : Mars

Kath : Terre

Neville : Neptune

Je suis de retour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews =) Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 8 : Mercredi.**_

_Ou le pire jour de la semaine, avec le vendredi, selon Gabriel._

Mercredi matin, les triplés terminèrent leurs 7 tours de parc, et avaient rencontrés Lara Snape, qui courrait également.

Kath l'avait ignorée, Axel avait salué la jeune fille et Gabriel avait couru à ses côtés en faisant connaissance

Le premier cours était le cours de Vol. Avec toutes les maisons confondues.

Kath arriva dans les chambres de ses frères. Rowena Ravenclaw avait préféré penser à l'intimité des élèves et toutes les chambres étaient à part. Si des élèves voulaient se retrouver entre-eux, la salle commune était faite pour ça.

Ainsi, les chambres étaient assez spacieuses, meublées d'un lit à baldaquins bleus et bronze, au matelas et oreiller de plumes et à literie également bleue et bronze. Il y avait un bureau, soit en acajou, soit en chêne, avec une chaise du même bois, avec trois tiroirs. Une moquette blanche ou bronze tapissait le sol de la chambre, délicieusement chaude grâce à un sort. Un dressing se tenait à côté de la porte menant à une salle de bain privée. Là se trouvait une baignoire, un peu plus petite que celle des préfets, mais de bonne taille, en marbre blanc et aux robinets d'or. Une douche et deux lavabos, ainsi que des colonnes aux mêmes couleurs s'y trouvaient aussi. Et pour finir, un grand miroir tapissait les trois-quarts d'un mur.

Oui, les chambres de Ravenclaw étaient les meilleures d'après les élèves.

- « Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les deux garçons la renvoyèrent tour à tour, terminant de s'habiller.

Ses frères étaient très longs sous leur douche et avaient toujours un truc à faire avant de partir, les mettant à la limite du retard à chaque fois.

Kath était plus soignée et très organisée. Elle préparait ses vêtements la veille, avant d'aller se coucher, faisait ses devoirs dès qu'on en donnait, préparait son sac le soir pour le jour suivant, triait ses parchemins – ceux qui étaient pour les prises de notes, ceux qui étaient pour les extras et ceux qui avaient déjà servi, couverts de son écriture. Elle les classait dans des classeurs, inventions moldues très utiles selon elle, qui lui faisait gagner énormément de place. Ainsi, elle avait un classeur pour chaque cours.

Elle entendit ses frères dévaler les escaliers, et prit son sac pour les rejoindre.

- « Ce soir. » murmura Gaby à son oreille en passant rapidement.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Ce soir, ils allaient découvrir la Salle sur Demande…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kath se plaça, comme demandé par Rolanda Bibine, à côté de son balai, à gauche de Neville et à droite de Draco. Ses deux frères étaient en face. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir un hématome à cause de ces deux dégénérés.

Des « Debout ! » timides et peu assurés étaient prononcés un peu partout.

- « Debout ! »

Le balai de Kath et de Draco volèrent dans leur main respective.

- « Regarde tes frères…

- Je préfèrerais pas… »

S'ils savaient très bien voler, c'étaient des catastrophes ambulantes lors de « l'appel » du balai. Ils avaient coutume d'essayer de donner le plus de coups possibles sans toucher le balai.

- « Messieurs McGonagall, avez-vous terminé de jouer aux gamins ?

- C'est un rituel Professeur Bibine » dit Gabriel en levant les yeux vers le professeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que son balai tentait de casser le nez d'Axel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait son balai en main. Neville tremblait un peu, pas du tout rassuré malgré les tentatives d'encouragement de ses amis.

- « Au coup de sifflet, vous vous élèverez de quelques mètres et vous redescendrez au sol. Un, deux… »

Neville, trop nerveux à l'idée de ne pas décoller, frappa son pied à terre. Son balai s'éleva comme un bouchon de whisky pur feu qu'on aurait secoué et entrouvert.

- « Redescendez mon garçon ! » cria le professeur Bibine.

Les trois frères et sœur échangèrent un regard sombre. Quand un élève a peur, croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait descendre calmement ? Non, le balai s'emballe.

Avec horreur, impuissants à cause du professeur, ils virent leur ami tomber de son balai. Un crac ! retentit et Kath se mordit la lèvre.

- « Si je vois quiconque dans les airs à mon retour, il sera renvoyé avant d'avoir dit Quidditch ! » menaça le professeur en allant conduire Neville à l'infirmerie.

Sitôt hors de vue, Jessy Potter ricana et dit :

- « Quel imbécile ! Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir un lourdeau pareil dans ma maison ! »

Tous les Hufflepuff jetèrent au survivant un regard noir, eux, ils appréciaient beaucoup Neville. Mais ils étaient trop intimidés pour répondre au survivant.

Les Slytherin ricanèrent, non pas à la remarque de Jessy, mais de Draco. Non loin de là, Gabriel, Kath et Axel l'entendirent dire :

- « Et moi je suis heureux de ne pas avoir un crétin congénital à trois c****** dans ma maison ! »

Les Griffindor en général ricanèrent, mais à contrecoeur. Le petit Neville était bien sympathique, avaient jugé les élèves s'étant retrouvés à ses côtés en cours.

Les réactions les plus impressionnantes furent celles de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et les trois McGonagall. Les deux premiers remontèrent immédiatement dans l'estime des derniers.

- « Neville est quelqu'un de sympa et très intelligent ! Au moins lui, il a les pieds sur terre ! » marmonna Ron.

Jessy ne l'entendit pas, mais la plupart des autres élèves oui. Tous firent un petit sourire amical au rouquin, même les McGonagall qui lui firent aussi un clin d'œil. Il était monté au grade 6/10 dans leur estime.

Par contre, Hermione Granger décolla aussitôt au grade 8. Elle se planta face au survivant et s'exclama d'une voix forte.

- « Tu dis que c'est un imbécile. Mais qui es-tu pour juger ? Neville est très intelligent, amical et toujours là pour aider son prochain. Quelles notes a-t-il ? De 16/20 à 20/20, en botanique et en sortilèges, sauf en potion où il atteint les 11/20. Et toi ? Tu frôles à peine les 8 dans chacune des matières ! Sauf en défense, où tu arrives à 18. Il est beau celui qui a défait Lord Voldemort et qui est sensé suivre un entraînement depuis ses 4 ans ! »

Le trio McGonagall, les autres Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff applaudirent.

- « Et qui es-tu toi, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe ? » cracha Jessy Potter.

Tous les Ravenclaw se jetèrent sur Gaby et Kath, prêts à démolir le gosse.

- « GABY ! NON !

- KATH ! CALME ! »

Kath se dégagea d'un coup et avec une vitesse impressionnante, arriva face à Jessy et lui asséna un coup de poing sur le nez. On entendit un os craquer et du sang se mit à couler.

- « IMBECILE HEUREUX ! » hurla Kath. « ET TA MERE, TU L'APPELLES SANG-DE-BOURBE AUSSI ? »

Un grand silence plana et Jessy rougit violemment.

Gaby lui lança un regarde enflammé, que personne ne remarqua, hormis Axel.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'Axel essayait maladroitement d'épeler son nom en français, leur deuxième cours de la journée, Gabriel reçu un mot.

_Il t'a vraiment énervé tout à l'heure, la grosse tête._

Il répondit rapidement à sa sœur.

_Non, tu crois ? Toi aussi d'ailleurs, ta marque à brillé dans ton dos._

Kath lui lança un regard effrayé. Elle forma silencieusement un « c'est vrai » ? affolé. Gaby hocha la tête et murmurant que personne n'avait rien vu.

Kath soupira discrètement de soulagement et fut durement revenue à la réalité en entendant le professeur l'appeler, pour qu'elle aussi, comme les autres, épelle son nom et prénom en français.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au cours de sortilèges, ils s'entraînèrent à faire un mouvement de baguette. « On tourne et on abaisse. »

Arriva le double cours de simulation. 4 heures, non stop.

« L'horreur » avait geint Gabriel, ne supportant pas le cours. Ou alors la vue de son géniteur ?

Les deux premières heures, ils avaient été envoyés dans une forêt amazonienne en reconnaissance, et d'après le professeur Potter, il n'y aurait aucun animal qui les attaquerait.

Kath avait trouvé un nid de serpents, Axel débusqué la planque d'une panthère et Gabriel des alligators.

- « Deux heures ! Vous devez tenir deux heures au milieu de cette forêt virtuelle. Il ne peut rien vous arriver, mais vous serez éliminé si en temps normal vous auriez succombé ou blessé. » retentit la voix de James Potter.

« Et ben pourquoi pas ? » pensèrent les Astres en commençant à courir pour se trouver un abri.

Deux heures plus tard, le verdict tomba.

Lara Snape, Draco Malfoy, Kath, Axel, Gabriel McGonagall, Jessy Potter et Neville Longbottom furent les seuls à avoir résisté les deux heures.

Epuisés, tous se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise au repas du soir. Même les McGonagall, même Jessy Potter étaient claqués. Courir deux heures, allier tous les types de sport – course, force, précision, rapidité… ce n'était pas rien !

Ils piquèrent du nez dans leur assiette – tous avaient pris une part de pizza, facile à manger et trop épuisés pour s'acharner sur un steack résistant.

Aurora Sinistra eut un léger sourire en voyant, après manger, ses étudiants tremblants de fatigue.

Gabriel s'endormit presque mais une claque violente de sa sœur, étrangement en forme, le réveilla.

- « Je disais donc, au nord de l'étoile Sirius vous apercevrez… » reprit le professeur Sinistra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après le cours, les trois McGonagall s'éclipsèrent discrètement avec Draco, qui était avec eux en Astronomie.

Ils furent rejoints par Neville Longbottom peu après, et ouvrirent la Salle sur Demande – ayant racketté Louka de l'information.

- « Euh ? » dit, très intelligemment, Neville en voyant treize visages les regarder avec surprise.

Les Astres se regardèrent. Que faisaient 13 élèves dans la Salle sur Demande un mercredi soir ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Note

Hello les gens !

Désolé, ceci est une petite note -)

J'ai aujourd'hui un plan de toute l'histoire, elle fera 7 tomes =P

Et en ce moment, je suis à fond sur la 5e année ^^

Une amie m'a lancé ce défi :

- Fait d'Ombrage une femme gentille.

Ouais, ça me tente 8D

Alors, préféréreriez-vous une Ombrage dans cette série, ou dans une lointaine fiction ? x)

Je suis adepte de défis, n'hésitez pas à en proposer )

Kiss tout le monde !

Black Down


	10. Chapter 10

**Familier de Gabriel :**

Panthère Infernale : Ingrid

_Forme furtive : Chaton noir et blanc_

Animaux : 

Renard du Nord : Patte de Brume

Phénix Albinos : Gold

_**Animagi : Aigle Royal, Orque et Mamba Noir**_

**Familier de Kath :**

Lionne : Sahara

_Forme furtive : bague représentant une lionne à la chasse_

Animaux :

Chat tricolore : Arlequin

_**Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage et Panthère**_

**Familier d'Axel :**

Border Collie : Laïka

_Forme furtive : Chienne_

Animaux :

Chiot : Lassie

_**Animagi : Renard blanc Ailé, Faucon, Dauphin**_

**Familier de Mina : **

Inconnu

Animaux :

Etalon Noir : Down

Serpent : Apophis

_**Animagi : Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, Chat Roux et Chat Tigré.**_

Axel : Saturne

Draco : Mercure

Gabriel : Mars

Kath : Terre

Neville : Neptune

Suite aux réactions au sondage, je le reposterais en temps et en heure, car il est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, que vous ne pourriez pas savoir ce qui allait se produire entre temps.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 10 : Nouveau défi pour les Astres**_

Treize visages.

Treize élèves en pantalons amples ou trainings et tee-shirt ou chemisier collant à la peau.

Treize élèves de 13 à 17 ans regardaient Gabriel, Kath, Axel, Neville et Draco, qui les dévisageaient à leur tour.

L'un d'eux s'approcha des Astres Farceurs et dit :

- « Je peux savoir ce que font cinq élèves de première année, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Slytherin font hors de leur dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé ? »

Gabriel eut un énorme sourire à peine discret et répondit :

- « Je peux savoir ce que font treize élèves de troisième à septième année de maisons confondues font hors de leur dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé ? »

Tout était dit sur un ton angélique, qui fit pouffer plusieurs des élèves concernés et ses amis.

- « Touché, je suis Olivier Dubois. Bienvenue au Fight Club, entrez vite, on va se faire repérer par les rondes… »

La porte de la Salle sur Demande se ferma après les cinq presqu'ados.

- « Je disais, bienvenue au Fight Club ! Je suis celui qui l'a créé, je suis Le Maître du Jeu. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est THE jeu. Vous combattez contre les membres pour extérioriser vos émotions. La seule règle ? Evitez de tuer votre partenaire… Et écouter le Maître. »

Les cinq se regardèrent, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- « Cool… » murmura Kath. « J'veux en être ! KYA ! Qui veut se mesurer à moi ? »

Dubois éclata de rire.

- « Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ?

- Faut pas parler combat à Kath, sauf si vous voulez qu'elle vous pique une crise ou… »

- « Elle est trop mignonne ! » lança une fille de quinze-seize ans.

- « Des yeux de chat potté… » marmonna Gabriel en voyant sa sœur s'amuser avec les plus âgés.

Après quelques suppliques, les cinq amis purent s'inscrire.

- « Rendez-vous ici le mercredi soir. Aujourd'hui, vous regardez. »

Les Astres s'assirent sur des canapés et regardèrent les combats. Certains étaient assez violents.

Ils passèrent la séance à discuter tout en regardant les combattants.

- « On va détrôner les maraudeurs réunis… » murmura alors Draco.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent, et Draco expliqua son plan.

Des sourires naquirent sur les lèvres de tous et montèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout était en place le vendredi matin. Ils s'échangèrent des regards complices et se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

Gabriel, Kath et Axel se rendirent à leur cours de potion. Kath était la personne idéale dans ce cours pour faire leurs petites affaires.

Ils commencèrent une potion sous l'ordre du professeur chauve-souris, surnom aimablement donné par la fille du trio.

Gabriel et Axel louchaient régulièrement sur les mains de Kath. Un seul ingrédient pourrait les envoyer à l'infirmerie.

La potion en question était une solution pour apaiser les démangeaisons. Basique.

Kath sortit discrètement de la poudre de sa poche et la troqua contre celle de la préparation. Axel et Snape virent la teinte blanche de la poudre juste avant qu'elle ne se dépose à la surface de la potion.

Axel cria vainement :

- « KATH ! NON ! »

Trop tard, la poudre et la potion entrèrent en contact.

Une explosion retentit dans les cachots. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw sortaient en courant de leur salle de potion, suivis par le Professeur Snape.

Ce dernier était couvert d'une substance jaune pâle et d'atroces démangeaisons le prenait.

- « MCGONAGALL ! RETENUE ! » hurla le professeur chauve-souris

- « Qui ?

- TOUS ! »

La seconde heure de potion fut annulée, et Quirrel proposa de prendre les élèves, ayant fourche.

- « Grandiose Kath ! » souffla Neville, riant aux larmes.

- « Neville, diversion turbannée ! » souffla Axel.

Il se précipita le premier dans la salle de cours du professeur de défense tandis que Neville alla trouver Quirrel et le retint une dizaine de seconde.

Gabriel trouvait que pour une journée, 3 heures de colles en une fois, ça démarrait bien

- « Axel...  
- Hm ?  
- Pas de blague hein ? »

Le professeur Quirrel s'assit à son bureau, et Axel eut un sourire qui fit trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Quirrel voulut commencer son cours lorsqu'il fut pris d'une crise de flatulences. Au diable les « bonnes » résolutions, Gabriel fut le premier a rire, entraînant les trois autres Astres présents avec lui.

- « MCGONAGALL ! RETENUE ! »

Voyant qu'ils ne se calmaient pas.

- « TOUS ! ET LONGBOTTOM EGALAMENT ! HORS DE MA CLASSE ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les meilleures blagues et retenues obtenues furent en Métamorphose et en Simulation

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriel, Kath, Axel et Draco se mirent à une table, en dernière rangée de la salle de métamorphose.

Voilà qu'ils retombaient au niveau basique. Transformer une feuille d'érable en aiguille de pin.

Le trio se regarda, ils avaient déjà fait cet exercice, et Draco avait un trop bon niveau pour échouer à ça.

Le plus compliqué, c'était de changer la nature des rainures des feuilles, pour qu'elles se transforment en aiguille. Draco y arriva au bout du deuxième essai, ayant vite compris le truc.

Tandis que les autres peinaient pour trouver le 'truc' pour faire changer leur feuille, les quatre des cinq astres bombardèrent Jessy Potter de leurs aiguilles.

Au bout d'un moment, leur aïeule se rendit compte de ce qui se passait et sans prendre le temps de retirer des points, elle ouvrit sa grande gueule et hurla :

- « MCGONAGALL ! RETENUE ! MALEFOY, AUSSI ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de simulation se passait avec tout le monde. Les Astres, enfin réunis, complotaient dans leur coin.

Ils furent à nouveau lâchés dans une forêt amazonienne.

Ils se jetèrent un sortilège enfantin de « Voix Darkvador ! », que les enfants adoraient utiliser pour reprendre la célèbre réplique de « Luke, je suis ton père ! ».

Ils filèrent la frousse au Survivant-à-grosse-tête, et Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger, témoins, firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Mais James Potter, lui, vit tout.

Lorsque les cinq sortirent de la forêt, Potter senior hurla :

- « MCGONAGALL !

- RETENUE ! » hurla Gabriel à son tour, sous les rires des cinq autres.

- « ET VOUS AUSSI ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les Astres avaient envahi la Salle sur Demande, vide cette fois.

Kath, couchée sur le ventre sur le long d'un canapé, comptabilisait les heures de colles totales.

- « Alors, 10 heures pour nous trois, 8 heures pour Draco et 7 heures pour Neville. 45 heures de colle, à cinq, pour une journée. 9 heures par personne par jour en moyenne. A ce rythme, on aura dépassé les 284.729 heures collectées des Maraudeurs ! Imaginez la tête de Potter quand il va comprendre qu'on veut pulvériser son record ! »

La salle retentit en rires joyeux durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Nouveau jeu !

Le premier qui reviewera le chapitre paru pourra avoir un extrait du prochain chapitre (Excepté Pen', tu sais pourquoi p)

A dimanche prochain !


	11. Chapter 11

**Familier de Gabriel :**

Panthère Infernale : Ingrid

_Forme furtive : Chaton noir et blanc_

Animaux : 

Renard du Nord : Patte de Brume

Phénix Albinos : Gold

_**Animagi : Aigle Royal, Orque et Mamba Noir**_

**Familier de Kath :**

Lionne : Sahara

_Forme furtive : bague représentant une lionne à la chasse_

Animaux :

Chat tricolore : Arlequin

_**Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage et Panthère**_

**Familier d'Axel :**

Border Collie : Laïka

_Forme furtive : Chienne_

Animaux :

Chiot : Lassie

_**Animagi : Renard blanc Ailé, Faucon, Dauphin**_

**Familier de Mina : **

Inconnu

Animaux :

Etalon Noir : Down

Serpent : Apophis

_**Animagi : Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, Chat Roux et Chat Tigré.**_

Axel : Saturne

Draco : Mercure

Gabriel : Mars

Kath : Terre

Neville : Neptune

_**Chapitre 11 : Halloween**_

Les jours passèrent, les blagues se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, et depuis peu, tous les élèves étaient victimes de farces.

Gabriel sourit au souvenir, dix jours plus tôt, leur petit groupe s'était montré…

_Neville ne tenait en place que parce qu'il y était obligé, pour ne pas se trahir, sinon il s'agiterait sur son siège. Ce soir, leurs surnoms seraient sur toutes les lèvres…_

_Avec les idées diaboliques de Kath, les potions de Gabriel, les plantes de Neville, les astuces d'Axel, les sortilèges de Draco et les rituels des McGonagall, tout était fin prêt._

_Louka avait lancé le rituel permettant aux élèves de découvrir leur familier, Soraya avait préparé une potion leur permettant de les faire apparaître matériellement plus vite, et Mina avait veillé au moindre détail. _

_Le familier de Neville était un magnifique étalon bai brulé, ressemblant au noir, et Draco un superbe groenendael._

_Ils avaient créé leur blason. Une image représentant les huit planètes de la Voie Lactée pour fond, le félin de Kath en position de chasse sur la Terre, la panthère de Gabriel faisant sa toilette sur Mars, le chien d'Axel assis sur Saturne, celui de Draco couché sur Mercure, aux aguets, et l'étalon de Neville cabré sur Neptune._

_Alors que Dumbledore se levait pour faire une annonce sans importance, une explosion retentit et une fumée blanche et opaque envahit la Grande Salle._

_Une voix, modifiée avec un sortilège, s'éleva._

_- « Vous allez mourir de peur ! Ou de rire, a vous de choisir ! Les Astres Farceurs pour vous Servir ! Préparez-vous, mortels sans humour ! Mars, Terre, Neptune, Mercure et Sature vont vous faire trembler ! »_

_Le blason resplendit de milles feux une fois la fumée dissipée, avant de disparaître en faisant une pluie d'étincelles_

_Les discussions avaient repris, mais le sujet différait des conversations originales pour s'orienter sur un seul et même thème : Le groupe des farceurs._

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 31 octobre. Les Astres cumulaient 193 heures de colles – pourquoi les professeurs préféraient les envoyer chez le directeur plutôt que de leur mettre des retenues ? et la fin de la journée approchait.

Les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff quittèrent leur cours commun de Métamorphose pour rejoindre les deux autres maisons pour leur cours de Simulation.

Aujourd'hui, ils troquèrent les habituelles forêts vierges pour des montagnes escarpées pleines de crevasses, de serpents et autres créatures. Sans oublier les pluies de sorts paralysants ou étourdissants qui déferlaient sur eux.

Les cinq amis arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte très peu engageante, évitant les sorts qui pleuvaient visiblement sur chaque étudiants

- « On entre ? » demanda Kath

- « Euh, il y a peut-être des fantômes ? » tenta Axel, mal à l'aise

- « C'est gentil !

- Euh... Des cobras ?

- Gaby les charmeras.

- ... Des araignées ?

- Des... Araignées ? PARTONS VITE D'ICI ! » ordonna Kath en se mettant à courir

Les quatre garçons rirent de la frayeur manifeste de Kath envers les arachnides et dégagèrent de l'endroit au pas de course.

Le vainqueur du parcours fut Lara Snape. Les Astres, courant pour échapper à des loups enragés sans oublier les sortilèges, n'avaient pas vu le gouffre qui s'étendait face a eux et avaient plongés. Ils virent avec surprise, lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans la salle de cours de simulation que seules Hermione, Lara et une blonde de leur maison étaient encore en course.

Certainement parce qu'elles étaient des filles et connues pour avoir l'esprit logique.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent prendre un peu l'air, les Astres entendirent un rugissement.

- « OU SONT PASSE MES CITROUILLES ? »

- « Euh… Fallait pas les manger alors ? » demanda Gabriel

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- « Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! » s'esclaffa celui-ci. « J'y ai juste jeté un petit sortilège qui les font apparaître et disparaître… »

Ils se racontèrent leurs journées et il fut temps de rentrer pour le banquet d'Halloween.

- « Et putain je déteste Mr Chauve-Souris-je-me-la-pète-parce-que-je-suis-prof ! » continua Neville.

- « De qui parlez-vous Mr Longbottom ? » murmura une voix froide dans leur dos.

Le professeur Snape dans toute sa splendeur. Gabriel trouva qu'il ressemblait vraiment à une chauve-souris.

- « D'un professeur de math que qu'il avait avant de venir à Poudlard monsieur. » répondit Kath.

Celle-ci sentit un intrus dans ses esprits. Ses boucliers d'Occlumencie se mirent en action et elle 'vit' la silhouette reculer derrière des flammes énormes.

Snape grogna et alla dans la Grande Salle. Les Astres firent pareil.

Ils virent que les quatre tables des maisons avaient été troquées pour des tables de deux, quatre ou six personnes.

- « Très chers élèves… » commença Dumbledore. « Il y a de cela dix ans exactement, le mage noir, Lord Voldemort, a été défait par Jessy Potter. C'est pourquoi, en son honneur, nous avons prévu une soirée dansante. Vous pouvez manger, ou vous pouvez vous lever et venir danser sur la piste !  
- Waaaw, c'est clair que je vais aller trémousser ma paire de fesses pour Jessy-grosse-tête-Potter... » ricana Kath.

Les Astres prirent une table de six et commencèrent à discuter entre eux en commandant un plat.

La soirée se passa bien, Jessy faisait l'imbécile – comme d'habitude, et peu d'élèves dansaient. Il n'y avait que la clique à Jessy. Les autres les regardaient, dégoûtés. Il n'était visiblement pas dans le cœur des élèves.

De l'animation apparut soudain vers 20h30. Quirrel arriva au pas de course, blanc comme un linge et dit :

- « Un troll. Dans les cachots. Je voulais vous prévenir… » fit-il avant de s'évanouir.

Kath se tourna vers Axel.

- « Un troll ? Génial ! Axel, on y va ?  
- Pas question ! » rétorqua celui-ci  
- « Axeeeeel ! » plaida Gaby  
- « Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? » soupira le frère.  
- « On y va alors ? »

Au final, les cinq amis se précipitèrent vers les cachots, échappant aux regards des Préfets en Chef.

Arrivés au niveau des toilettes, une puanteur atroce se fit sentir. Les Astres se cachèrent derrière des piliers et virent le troll entrer dans les toilettes des filles, suivi des cris d'horreur.

Gabriel se précipita le premier et ouvrit la porte.

Lara Snape et Hermione Granger étaient acculées dans un coin, coincées entre le mur et une cabine des toilettes.

- « Draco, Neville, distrayez le troll. Axel, Kath, vous protégez les filles, j'm'occupe du troll. »

Les débris volaient dans tous les sens, les deux 'protecteurs' déviaient les DVNI – débris volants non identifiés par des sortilèges noirs pour Kath, blancs pour Axel.

Neville et Draco slalomaient pour échapper aux coups de gourdin du troll, qui les avait enfin pris pour cible.

- « Verwarring ! » cria Gabriel, ayant enfin retrouvé la formule, néerlandaise, du sortilège qu'il cherchait.

C'était un léger sort de confusion, rendant la cible confuse environ une bonne minute.

Le sortilège atteint la petite tête affreuse du Troll des Montagnes. Il eut un air encore plus hagard qu'avant et se donna un coup de massue en la levant.

- « On a gagné … » commença Kath

- « Des ennuis. » coupa Draco en désignant les professeurs arriver au pas de course dans leur direction.

- « Et merde » fit Gabriel, tout heureux et en contradiction avec ses paroles, en voyant James et Jessy Potter.

Comme la semaine prochaine, le premier a reviewé aura un extrait du chapitre 12 ! x)

Biz à tous !

Black Down


	12. Chapter 12

**Familier de Gabriel :**

Panthère Infernale : Ingrid

_Forme furtive : Chaton noir et blanc_

Animaux : 

Renard du Nord : Patte de Brume

Phénix Albinos : Gold

_**Animagi : Aigle Royal, Orque et Mamba Noir**_

**Familier de Kath :**

Lionne : Sahara

_Forme furtive : bague représentant une lionne à la chasse_

Animaux :

Chat tricolore : Arlequin

_**Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage et Panthère**_

**Familier d'Axel :**

Border Collie : Laïka

_Forme furtive : Chienne_

Animaux :

Chiot : Lassie

_**Animagi : Renard blanc Ailé, Faucon, Dauphin**_

**Familier de Mina : **

Inconnu

Animaux :

Etalon Noir : Down

Serpent : Apophis

_**Animagi : Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, Chat Roux et Chat Tigré.**_

Axel : Saturne

Draco : Mercure

Gabriel : Mars

Kath : Terre

Neville : Neptune

_Aux reviews anonymes et Info_

Quelqu'un ma demandé si je comptais terminer cette fiction.

R : Ah ben oui x) C'est mon but ^^

Aussi, j'ai prévu de refaire les 7 tomes de Harry Potter x) Y en a qui sont partis ? o.O

J'arrête de parler x) Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 12 : Fight Club, Théâtre et Couloir Interdit !**_

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » tonna James Potter.

Gabriel tourna trois fois la langue dans sa bouche pour réprimer l'envie de cracher ses quatre vérités au professeur.

- « Il se passe que cinq adolescents ont fait le boulot de leurs professeurs. » rétorqua l'adolescent.

Mina, Soraya et Louka sourirent de fierté.

L'aîné McGonagall se tourna vers Lara Snape et Hermione Granger. Le professeur de Potions alla vers sa fille.

- « Je vous prie de me regarder quand je vous parler ! » rugit à nouveau le professeur de Simulation.  
- « Parce que vous me parliez ? » fit Gabriel. « Pour l'instant, votre priorité est de vous assurer de la santé de Miss Granger et Snape, mais visiblement seul le professeur Snape a eu l'intelligente idée ! Tout va bien Lara ? »

- « Tu es blessée Hermione ? » demanda Axel.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Lara était blessée à la tempe et Hermione avait une plaie sur la jambe.

'_On vous couvre, Axel et toi._'

Gabriel fit un clin d'œil à Louka qui venait de leur envoyer un message mental.

- « Je vous prierais de ne rien révéler aux autres professeurs, Mr Snape. » murmura Axel.

Il plissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

Gabriel posa deux doigts sur la blessure de Lara et Axel fit de même avec Hermione.

Un bref scintillement naquit sur les mains des deux garçons. Lorsqu'ils enlevèrent leurs mains, Severus Snape vit avec surprise que les blessures avaient disparues.

Au final, Slytherin et Hufflepuff gagnèrent 10 points, et Ravenclaw 30 points.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, c'était un mercredi, mais il n'y avait pas cours. Au matin, le directeur avait annoncé que le club de théâtre allait jouer une pièce à midi.

Nombre des élèves avaient oublié les clubs, sauf ceux qui y participaient.

Les triplés participaient à tous les clubs, exceptés les club de bavboules, duel et de jeux.

Ils jouaient une comédie d'une demi-heure avec des jeunes de tout âge.

À la fin de leur petite pièce, Potter, qui y participait, voulut aller trouver ses amis et traversa la scène, enchantée par les professeurs pour l'occasion.

Jessy glissa et se rétama à terre. Gabriel s'avança en tentant de dissimuler son sourire moqueur

- « Oh ciel ! Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il faussement

Le sonorus étant toujours actif, toute la Grande Salle entendit la phrase de Gabriel et les élèves éclatèrent de rire face à la déconfiture de Jessy Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, les cinq amis se glissèrent discrètement au septième étage et pénétrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande

Après l'habituel discours de Dubois, ce dernier se tourna vers Axel.

- « Ah, Axel. Toi et ta bande avez terminé l'initiation. Tu vas commencer ton premier combat. La règle dit que tu dois combattre contre le Maître. Moi. En garde ! »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et alla se placer sur l'arène de combat. Il se mit en position.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Axel vola à travers la pièce et retomba sur un tapis de mousse.

Ce fut comme ça pour tout les Astres, surtout Draco et Neville qui n'avaient jamais fais de combat, contrairement aux triplés qui en faisaient depuis début août.

Alors que Kath allait se retourner, Gaby l'arrêta et chuchota :

- « Kath... On voit l'une de tes marques. »

Elle ajusta rapidement son training en espérant que personne n'aie vu la marque située au creux de ses reins.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce sont des Astres Farceurs fatigués, mais heureux, qui quittèrent la Salle sur Demande, prenant la direction des dortoirs.

Seulement, les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à sa tête, et Kath avait eu le malheur d'en insulter un, une fois. Depuis, ils se faisaient la guerre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, laissant cinq adolescents perdus.

Ils suivirent un couloir et poussèrent une porte au hasard.

Il faisait plus noir que dans un four.

Un grognement sourd retentit dans la pièce. Les Astres levèrent la tête et tombèrent nez à nez avec un monstueux chien à trois têtes.

Ils hurlèrent et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, refermant à grand peine la porte, poussée par les trois têtes d'un côté, les cinq adolescents de l'autre.

Terrifiés, ils coururent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, délaissée par les membres du Fight Club.

Les adolescents soufflaient comme des boeufs jusqu'à ce que Kath lâche :

- « Un cerbère... Trop cooool ! On peut le garder ?  
-... NOOOOOON ! » hurla Gaby, après avoir échangé un regard épouvanté avec son frère.

Sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à dormir, ils parlèrent un long moment, une tasse de chocolat chaud fourni par la salle.

- « Gryffindor ? Putain de bordel de merde ! » s'exclama Kath

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Si Gryffindor gagnait la coupe de Quatre Maisons, ils en feraient tous une jaunisse.

- « Quel langage pour une si jeune personne innocente. Attendez, j'ai bien dit Innocente en parlant de Kath là ? » s'effara Axel.

- « Eh oui. On peut en revenir à notre conversation, à savoir, qui gagnera la coupe des Quatre maisons ? » proposa Draco.

Neville s'étira comme un chat sur son canapé – car ils avaient tous leur canapé personnel et dit :

- « Si c'est Griffindor, j'me tue ! Sinon, rien a fiche.

- HE ! » s'exclamèrent les quatre autres.

Gabriel proposa de ramener du chocolat, idée approuvée par tous. Lorsqu'il revint avec les cinq tasses il dit :

- « Si c'est Ravenclaw, on transforme tout le monde en aigles !

- Bonne idée. On demandera à Mina, Soraya ou Louka s'ils connaîtraient pas une potion pour ça. » répondit Neville.

Draco et Neville avaient fait connaissance avec le professeur Mina, Soraya et Louka McGonagall, enseignant respectivement l'Art Animagus, la Méditation et la langue Bulgare. Le premier cours était disponible pour les huitièmes années, et le bulgare à partir de la troisième.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de les appeler par leur prénom, à la demande des adultes.

- « Et si c'est Slytherin qui gagne ? » demanda Draco.

- « Faudrait un truc original… Oh je sais ! On teint la peau en argent et les cheveux en vert ! » s'exclama Kath.

- « Tu imagines la tête des Gryffindor ?

- Faudra prendre des photos ! »

Les cinq furent secoués par les rires.

- « Et Hufflepuff ? »

Ils réfléchirent un instant et Neville proposa :

- « Un sortilège qui, pour les Gryffindor, leur font dire : J'aime et je vénère les Slytherin ! Pour ceux-là, on fait pareil pour Mina, Soraya et Louka McGonagall. Pour les Ravenclaw, on leur donne des ailes jaunes et noire, et on leur fait faire une danse écossaise dans les airs. »

Les idées furent adoptées. Tous se promirent mentalement de gagner la Coupe.

Au mieux, ce devrait être Slytherin qui gagne la Coupe, rien que pour voir Jessy Potter hurler aimer et vénérer les serpents.

- « Bonne chance ! Et on oublie pas l'appareil photo ! »

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?

Moi j'ai bien cherché pour les blagues de fin d'année :3

Alors, voici des bonus pour vous !

1) Pene' toi, tu connais déjà ton bonus xP

2) Le premier revieweur (autre que Penelope M. Black) aura une bande annonce pour le prochain chapitre ;-)

3) Les cinq revieweurs suivants auront le droit de poser une question sur la fic ^^ (sauf Pene xD) J'y répondrais, mais il se peut que je laisse un gros mystère si vous demandez un truc sur l'intrigue telles que les marques de Kath ;)

*Voit le petit chiffre bleu*

63 reviews pour 12 chapitres ? Je vous aime ! On vise les 150 pour la fin de ce tome 1 ? (Non je sais pas combien de chapitres il va faire xD).

A dimanche les gens !

Black'


	13. Chapter 13

**Familier de Gabriel :**

Panthère Infernale : Ingrid

_Forme furtive : Chaton noir et blanc_

Animaux : 

Renard du Nord : Patte de Brume

Phénix Albinos : Gold

_**Animagi : Aigle Royal, Orque et Mamba Noir**_

**Familier de Kath :**

Lionne : Sahara

_Forme furtive : bague représentant une lionne à la chasse_

Animaux :

Chat tricolore : Arlequin

_**Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage et Panthère**_

**Familier d'Axel :**

Border Collie : Laïka

_Forme furtive : Chienne_

Animaux :

Chiot : Lassie

_**Animagi : Renard blanc Ailé, Faucon, Dauphin**_

**Familier de Mina : **

Inconnu

Animaux :

Etalon Noir : Down

Serpent : Apophis

_**Animagi : Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, Chat Roux et Chat Tigré.**_

Axel : Saturne

Draco : Mercure

Gabriel : Mars

Kath : Terre

Neville : Neptune

Réponse à la question de Minako (Aurons-nous plus d'infos sur les marques de Kath ou devront nous attendre le prochain tome ?)

_**Vous devrez attendre le début du tome 5 !**_

Héhé, c'est une intrigue principale p et sans intrigue, comme je fais pour avoir sept tomes ? ^^

JE SUIS DESOLEE de poster aussi tard !

La chaleur à fait que j'ai pris du retard et j'ai pas pu bouger de la journée, 40° à l'ombre ici oO

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 13 : Noël à Poudlard – Merde j'aurais dû mettre d'autres chapitres avant Halloween pour tomber sur le 13. **. Je le ferais au tome 2..**_

Le temps passa rapidement à Poudlard.

Déjà, les premières années de maisons rivales se lançaient déjà des sortilèges entre deux cours.

Mais au plus grand bonheur de tous, Noël approchait aussi.

Un peu plus tôt au cours de la semaine, le professeur McGonagall – la grand-mère des triplés, était passée avec une fiche d'inscription pour ceux qui désiraient rester à Poudlard cette année.

Un soir, les Astres s'éclipsèrent pour se réunir dans la Salle sur Demande.

- « On en est à seulement 192 heures de colles et on est déjà à Noël. Les profs ont compris qu'on voulait se faire coller je crois. » déclara Gabriel sur un ton grave.

Axel émit une objection.

- « Non, je pense qu'ils sont plus… cléments, parce qu'on est en première année. On aura le temps dans les années prochaines. On vise les 200h pour la fin de la semaine ? »

- « Ca marche. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Les jours précédents, les élèves assistèrent à l'écrasante défaite de Griffindor face à Slytherin, 470 à 50. Jessy Potter se montrait excécrable au possible depuis ce jour, et James Potter trouvait toujours un moyen pour soustraire une quantité de points aux verts et argents.

Aussi, après une séance de Fight Club, Draco et Neville avaient demandé des explications sur les marques qu'abordaient Kath et Alex, les ayant remarquées plus d'une fois.

Dans la mesure du possible, ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient aux deux amis. Après le court récit du frère et de la soeur, Draco et Neville hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs et jurèrent de garder le secret.

C'était le dernier cours de l'année 1991 et les élèves de première année étaient en plein cours de Simulation. Dans un environnement rocheux, plein de serpents et de risques d'éboulements.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, le trio de Griffindor – Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Jessy Potter s'était retrouvé côte à côte aux Astres Farceurs.

La situation aurait pu être géniale pour eux, ils pouvaient se taper dessus. Mais mieux valait courir. Une silhouette encapuchonnée leur courrait après, jetant sortilèges sur sortilèges.

Jessy Potter et Gabriel trébuchèrent. Le sorcier était presque sur eux.

Le pendentif de Gaby se mit à chauffer. C'était son familier, Ingrid, qui le prévenait d'un danger.

- « DEGAGE ! » hurla Gaby à son ennemi

L'adolescent se jeta sur sa Némésis, figé par la terreur et évitèrent de peu un sortilège de mort.

- « MAIS PUTAIN PROFESSEUR POTTER VOUS ETES MALADE ?!  
- Ca n'est pas ton professeur moustique.. Tu seras mort à la fin de cette heure, toi et ton camarade. » siffla une voix froide.

Gabriel sentit une douleur saisissante à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, dissimulée par la Magie. D'après sa mère, il était l'un de ses protégés et Elle choisissait de la faire apparaître ou non.

Il retint grimace et son bras qui voulait se plaquer contre son front pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, et tandis que l'intrus du cours levait à nouveau sa baguette, une lueur aveuglante explosa. Ingrid, Sahara – le familier de Kath, une lionne – et Laïka – Border Collie familier d'Axel – jaillirent et combinèrent leur magie.

L'instant d'après, en un cri de rage, le sorcier disparut et le décor disparurent.

- « 20 points chacun à Ravenclaw pour avoir sauvé Jessy, d'une manière assez mystérieuse. » grommela Potter

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour du départ des élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, les Astres tombèrent sur la dernière femme que les McGonagall souhaitaient voir.

Lily Potter.

Celle-ci les repéra et fronça les sourcils. Elle dit :

- « Vous êtes les McGonagall si je ne m'abuse ? »

Kath se pâma face à cette simple phrase.

- « Wouah, t'as vu ça, on est célèbre chez les Potter !  
- « En même temps on fait chier le fils et on clash le père. » dit Gabriel, faisant rire le fère et détruisant les rêves de la sœur.

Draco se pencha vers Neville et lui souffla :

- « Ca y est, ils vont prendre la grosse tête.

- Ils ne l'avaient pas déjà ? » fit Neville, semblant s'étonner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le trio ayant fait ses adieux à Draco et Neville quelques jours plus tôt, ils cherchaient un moyen de se venger des jumeaux Weasleys, les rivaux officiels des Astres. Ils avaient ensorcelé des boules de neige pour qu'elles visent le turban de Quirrel.

Mais là, ils décomptaient les secondes.

- « Tu vas voir Jessy Potter va avoir l'air constipé lorsqu'il criera joyeux noël.

- JOYEUX NO… T'as dit quoi là exactement ?  
- Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! » se moqua Axel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Gaby dormait tranquillement lorsque…

- « DEBOUT ! » hurla une voix à ses oreilles  
- « WAAAAAAAAH ! .. Kath ? Mais t'es malade ! DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE ! »  
- « C'est NOEL banane ! DEBOUT ! » rétorqua sa sœur.  
- « N..Noel ? YATA A MOI LES CADEAUX ! » cria Gaby en courant comme un dératé vers le sapin dans leur salle commune.

Ils comparèrent ensuite leurs cadeaux. Kath hurla en voyant qu'elle avait reçu un livre apprenant à créer des sorts de la part de Soraya. Elle avait également reçu une tenue de combat en peau de chimère – résistant à presque tous les sorts s'ils sont envoyés par une seule personne de la part de Louka une sorte d'amulette créée par Mina ainsi qu'un jeu moldu pour ordinateur qu'elle voulait depuis des lustres un livre de magie noire de Draco et une plante grimpante faite de roses blanches, rouges et noires de la part de Neville.

_« Mets la sur ta porte de ta chambre, les roses blanches protègent des membres de la famille voulant te réveiller de manière pas très douce (Si tu es réveillée elles ne font rien), les roses rouges contre les inconnus non guérisseurs et les noires contre les ennemis. Pour la détruire, il n'y a qu'une seule manière, c'est de la brûler avec des flammes venant de l'enfer. Kiss et joyeux Noel ! »_

Pour sa part, Axel reçu la même tenue de combat de Louka et la même amulette de Mina. Soraya lui avait donné un livre d'une rareté exceptionnelle : « Créatures de tous les mondes », écrit par un voyageur chevronné ayant sillonné le monde durant près de cent quinze ans et ayant rédigé toutes ses connaissances en dix livres, distribués à ses proches fascinés par les animaux, et c'était un ami à Soraya. Draco lui avait envoyé un livre de magie noire différent que celui de Kath – ils allaient se les échanger de toute façon et Neville lui avait offert un œuf de Messager, une créature aux formes multiples délivrant des messages sans risque d'interception.

Gabriel, lui, avait reçu un chaudron fait d'un métal rare avec touillage automatique et feu de la part de Soraya, la tenue et l'amulette de Louka et Mina, ainsi qu'un autre livre de magie noire de Draco. Neville lui avait dégoté un superbe montage fait de fleurs de feu, entourant un vivarium dans lequel brûlait une branche de Feu Eternel et où un magnifique serpent rouge, orange et noir. Il dormait, lové sous la branche enflammé, poussant des soupirs de bien être et rêvant de souris.

Car Gabriel était Fourchelang.

Il trouva un autre paquet de Mina, avec plusieurs lettres. Dans le paquet, une cape étonnamment soyeuse, aux couleurs indéfinissables. Il ouvrit la première lettre.

_Cette cape appartient à la lignée Potter et est transmise de père en fils, à l'aîné. Comme tu l'es de quelques minutes, je l'ai chapardée à Potter et je l'ai remplacée par une cape d'invisibilité normale. Joyeux Noel ! _

_Maman_

Une cape d'invisibilité. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des trois démons. Axel décacheta la seconde lettre de Louka, comme quoi ils devraient utiliser leur tenue réguilèrement, qu'elle est adaptable en taille. La dernière était à nouveau de Mina.

_Votre amulette est couplée à un sort oublié (retrouvé par Louka, me demandez pas comment il a fait oO) et au Patronus. Si un Détraqueur approche trop près de vous, assez pour vous faire entendre des horreurs, votre Patronus apparaitra sans que vous ne lanciez un sortilège. Indétectable par le ministère et fait par moi p Merci qui ?_

_Maman_

Le trio McGonagall sourit. C'était une arme de plus. D'après les calculs arithmantiques de Soraya, qu'elle avait dévoilé quelques jours plus tôt, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la crainte, des créatures de l'ombre allaient peu à peu s'approcher de l'école. Et le pourcentage de chances que les Détraqueurs fussent de la partie était extrême.

Un aigle s'invita dans la tour de Ravenclaw et lâcha un lourd paquet face aux trois adolescents avant de reprendre son envol.

C'était une brochure. La SPA magique avait été rénovée selon les conseils de Gabriel et à travers la lettre, la tenancière remerciait les McGonagall à profusion.

Dans l'allégresse générale, Kath sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses cuisses et découvrit des tâches sombres

- « Gaby.. Appelle Maman. » dit-elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as .. ?

- « APPELLE MAMAN IMBECILE ! » rugit la fille  
- « Mais pourquoi ? » interrogea le _baka de frère à la con_ – dixit Kath  
- « Ca concerne les filles, grouille ! »

Gabriel regarda Axel, ne comprenant pas.

- « Elle a ses premières règles, crétin. Va chercher maman ! »

Gabriel rougit d'un coup et se précipita hors de la tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY »

Le hurlement de rage se répercuta dans tout le château.

- « Putain de baka de frère à la con, il pouvait pas fermer sa gueule en arrivant dans la Grande Salle ? » pesta Kath

En effet, Gabriel avait déboulé dans la Grande Salle, en pyjama et avait hurlé :

- « M'man ! Kath à ses premières règles on a besoin de toi ! »

Mais le hic, c'était que lorsqu'un professeur était là, surtout à dix heures du matin, tous les autres y étaient.

C'était une sœur rouge de colère et de gêne qui avait fait face à sa mère, sa tante, la médicomage de Poudlard et le maître des potions pour une contre les règles douloureuses, gracieusement donnée on ne savait comment.

Le reste de la journée de Noël, les deux garçons furent extrêmement délicats, un peu déstabilisés que leur « petite Kathie chérie » devienne une femme.

Et Gabriel avait également dû éviter tout ce qu'elle lui avait lancé. La soupière, trois assiettes, deux couteaux et pas mal de livres. Une Kath en colère dans la mauvaise période, ça n'était pas à contrarier !

Quelque part dans le château, Lily et James Potter étaient abattus.

- « Non, nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé. »

La phrase du directeur tournait encore et encore dans leur tête.

Mais où était Harry ?

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ce nouveau chapitre ?

Comme d'habitude, en dehors de nos deux privilégiées, les cinq premiers à reviewer auront droit à poser une question sur l'intrigue )

A dimanche prochain !

Black'


	14. Chapter 14

Sur mon profil, vous pourrez trouver les informations importantes sur cette fiction =)

_**Chapitre 14 : Visions, Reprise des cours, Quidditch et Pressentiments.**_

Les vacances de Noël se terminèrent rapidement. Kath n'avait pas décoléré pendant une semaine, mais elle avait retrouvé le sourire, mais préparait sa vengeance. Mais quelque chose préoccupait le trio.

Soraya semblait de plus en plus soucieuse et parlait à voix basse avec Mina et Louka. Gabriel disait que ses chiffres devaient lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Car Soraya décortiquait l'avenir avec l'arithmancie.

Les familiers des enfants étaient également sur leurs gardes. Depuis l'attaque en cours de Simulation, peu avant le début des vacances de Noël, le pressentiment que le danger était plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient devenait de plus en plus fort.

Le jour se leva sur un lundi du mois de Janvier. Reprise des cours en perspective.

Gabriel se leva et se vêtit de son training noir. Qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige, les presque triplés allaient faire leur jogging matinal couplé à divers autres exercices. Ils avaient rapidement été rejoints par Draco et Neville, et la jeune Lara Snape, qui courrait également chaque jour depuis la rentrée, mais seule, se mêlait de plus en plus souvent à eux. La jeune fille était très timide.

Trois élèves du Fight Club, un de chaque maison, sauf Ravenclaw, de première année qui avaient, comme eux, découvert le club soit-disant secret, s'étaient mis au sport avec leurs compagnons. La Slytherin se nommait Amiko Mandel, une anglo-asiatique. Le Griffindor répondait au nom de Yuri Moskatl et détestait cordialement Jessy pour son manque de savoir-vivre et de modestie. Et le Hufflepuff était l'un des amis de Neville, Bastien Duchen

Il rejoignit les huit autres coureurs et commencèrent leur entraînement matinal en silence.

Les observant en haut de sa tour, Soraya McGonagall se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle jeta un regard incendiaire aux chiffres notés sur un bout de parchemin, étrangement entrelacés et formant des symboles complexes et irreproduisibles. Pourquoi avait-elle vu des bribes d'avenir de ces neuf enfants, bientôt rejoints par un dixième, déjà liés alors que certains ne se connaissaient pas ?

Axel ressentit à ce moment même un profond malaise, tout comme Gabriel. Ils mirent ça sur le compte du froid et du fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, dormir dans un lit bien chaud et manger à volonté.

Deux heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent à leur dortoir respectif pour les Griffindor et Hufflepuff, et à leurs chambres privées pour les deux autres maisons. Gabriel passa rapidement une chemise blanche et un jean ample avant de passer sa robe de sorcier par-dessus. Il attrapa son sac, et après une dernière caresse à Gold, son phénix et Etna, la Vipère Incandescente du Pérou que lui avait offert Neville à Noël, il leur donna des dernières recommandations.

- « Gold mon cher, pourrais-tu garder un œil sur les agissements du professeur au turban violet ? »

Un cri approbatif lui répondit. Peu présent à la rentrée suite à une mission que sa mère lui avait donné, Gold et Gabriel passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque ce dernier n'avait pas cours. Il paraissait qu'à un certain niveau de confiance atteint, le phénix et le sorcier pouvaient parler par télépathie.

_- « Etna ma doussssse. Garde sssssssette chambre et sssssselle de mon frère en notre absssssensssse. »_

La VIP, comme se plaisait Gabriel à l'appeler, aquiesça. L'adolescent calina longuement Pattes de Brume, un peu négligé. Ils avaient découvert l'un de ses pouvoirs, changeants selon le renard, et depuis travaillaient à le développer et a découvrir les autres. Aujourd'hui, ils tenteraient à distance.

Le pouvoir du Renard du Nord était de révéler l'hypocrisie aux oreillles et aux yeux de Gabriel. Pouvoir très utile, avait jugé Gaby.

Il rejoignit Axel et Kath devant la serre numéro deux, en compagnie des élèves de Hufflepuff. Pour leur exercice, ils durent se mettre deux par deux et de différente maison. Pour limiter les dégats, Gabriel se mit avec Neville, Axel avec son ami, Bastien et Kath se retrouva avec une fille aux cheveux roux et nattés, Hanna Abbots s'il se souvenait bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après s'être rassasiés à la Grande Salle, Kath, ses frères et Draco se rendirent au premier cours de l'après-midi, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La bague de Kath chauffa, indiquant un danger, tout comme le collier masculin de Gabriel et Axel, la discrète boucle d'oreille de Draco – la forme discrète de son familier, et le bracelet de crins de Neville, qu'il avait confectionné avec les crins de son familier.

Cet homme était trop louche pour ne pas faire attention. L'adolescente lui lança un regard mauvais en passant devant lui.

Un instinct inconnu chez Axel et Kath se manifestèrent lorsqu'il les regarda. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ça avait commencé quelques jours après Noël. Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, car Kath ressentait l'envie de le tuer en le torturant le plus possible, le faire hurler de douleur jusqu'à son dernier souffle, tandis qu'Axel voulait l'envoyer dans une cage d'or, d'argent, de glace et de flammes, cage qu'il voyait en rêve lorsqu'il s'endormait en pensant au professeur au turban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Le premier février était là.

Emmitouflés dans des capes chaudes, bonnets et écharpes, les élèves se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ravenclaw versus Griffindor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match commença.

- « CHANG ! TU TROUVES LE VIF ET JE TE ROULE UNE PELLE ! » hurla Gabriel sous les rires des autres Ravenclaw.

- « SINON ON S'ARRANGE POUR QUE CE SOIT FLINT QUI LE FASSE ! » hurla Draco, agitant une bannière bleue et argentée.

Les supporters des bleus, soit tous sauf les Griffindors, qui avaient entendu Draco rirent en imaginant la scène. Au dessus d'eux, sur son Comète, Cho Chang, 12 ans, fit une grimace et repartit à la recherche du vif.

Dans les tribunes, Lee Jordan commentait la rencontre, comme d'habitude, de façon très partiale.

- « Je parie que Davies a été recruté parce que le capitaine est gay…

- JORDAN ! » hurla Minerva McGonagall

Après exactement vingt-deux minutes et quarantes secondes, Chang attrapa le vif et Ravenclaw gagna, 280 à 50.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soraya regarda de loin ses neveux et nièce, avec leurs amis.

- « Leur révéler ? Ne pas le faire ? Ils sont si jeunes… »

Elle incendia d'un sort les parchemins couverts de chiffres.

Leur destinée était toute tracée. Mais ces gamins n'avaient que onze ans. Comment leur avouer ce qu'elle avait vu par flashs ?

- « Soyez prudents, cette année et celles qui vont venir… » pria Soraya.

. . . . . .

Plus court, posté tard… Excusez moi, je suis vraiment débordée =/

Mais je suis fidèle au rendez-vous !

Promis, j'essaie de faire plus pour le prochain chapitre, si mes parents me laissent aller sur l'ordi entre deux corvées x)

Comme d'habi ^^ Mes deux chewies vous aurez votre privilège p et les cinq premiers revieweurs auront le droit de poser une question )


	15. Chapter 15

_**ANNONCE !**_

La rentrée est à nos portes, et de ce fait, je n'aurais plus autant de temps pour moi.

Vous l'avez remarqué, les updates sont de plus en plus tard dans la journée. En période scolaire elles paraîtront le soir…

Désolée, j'ai également manqué de temps pour répondre aux reviews…

J'essaierais de ne pas prendre de retard et je viendrais une heure chaque jour pour continuer cette fiction et ses suites, premier et gros projet qui me tient à cœur.

Bonne lecture et, bonne rentrée aux étudiants !

_**Chapitre 15 : Saint Valentin**_

Un peu après le match de Quidditch, le directeur avait annoncé qu'en l'honneur de l'amour, un bal serait organisé à la Saint-Valentin. Avait alors démarré la course à la valentine.

On voyait partout des élèves masculins demander à des filles pour l'accompagner. Filles hystériques qui attendait le 10 février pour aller faire une virée à Pré-au-Lard pour s'acheter une robe.

Bref, l'agitation était à son comble à Poudlard. Tout pour déplaire à Kath, en somme.

Parce que Kath, elle aimait le calme, et les blagues, et courir. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut supporter comme agitation. Et elle était prête à exploser.

- « Kath ?

- QUOI ! » hurla la jeune fille.

- « Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? En toute amitié bien sur. » se lança le blond platine.

Elle resta un moment la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite, puis elle sourit à Mercure, alias Draco.

- « Pourquoi pas, on va s'amuser ! » sourit Kath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le 14 février arriva rapidement. Le bal avait lieu de soir et presque tous les étudiants trépignaient d'impatience.

Les Astres avaient demandé à leurs amis de les accompagner, pour être aussi à l'aise qu'on pourrait l'être.

Seul Gaby se montrait mystérieux sur sa cavalière. Personne n'avait encore cité le nom de la jeune fille qui accompagnerait le ténébreux McGonagall au bal de la Saint-Valentin.

Mais le cours de Simulation était au rendez-vous. Et Kath hurla.

- « A L'AIIIDE ! SORTEZ MOI DE LAAAAA ! OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! »

Elle s'esquintait sur la porte – fermée par magie, et tentait de sortir de la salle de Simulation, entièrement rose pour l'occasion.

Ses frères étaient hilares, Draco et Neville se demandaient ce qui traumatisait la jeune fille et les autres premières années regardaient la jeune fille, habitués aux frasques des cinq amis.

- « JE HAIS ! JE DETESTE ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS LE ROOOOSE ! PUTAIN CETTE PORTE VA S'OUVRIR NOM DE MERDE ! »

Le rose la rendait vulgaire…

Le professeur Potter retira vingt points à Ravenclaw, ne disant rien de plus, désormais blasé.

- « C'est pas vrai. » dit Draco  
- « Bah si..  
- Mais, c'est dans tes gênes ! » s'exclama-t-il, dépassé

La jeune fille s'approcha dangereusement du blond.

- « Tu sous-entend QUOI exactement ?

- Bah que les filles aiment le rose, c'est magiquement prouvé… »

Draco tomba à genoux, le visage rouge.

- « Si t'as pas envie d'avoir encore plus mal à tes bijoux de famille, ne prononce jamais le nom de cette couleur horrible ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir arriva bien vite. Kath, rejoignit Amiko et Lara. Elles devaient retrouver leurs cavaliers respectifs.

La bouche de chacun s'écrasa par terre en voyant les trois filles. Amiko était déjà une maniaque de la mode et avait choisi pour ses deux compères

Kath avait passé une robe bleu nuit et fait quelques mèches de cette couleur dans ses cheveux. Elle rejoignit Draco, en robe argentée aux motifs tribaux verts.

Amiko avait opté une robe verte, pour défier sa maison, Griffindor, et parce qu'avec des cheveux roux, il fallait une couleur avec une teinte précise pour que ça soit beau. Elle rejoignit Yuri, mal à l'aise dans sa tenue crème.

Et Lara défiait ouvertement son père en mettant une robe blanche avec une rose rouge dans les cheveux. Elle rejoignit Gabriel.

Qui fut pris à part par Axel.

- « T'es amoureux pas vrai ?

- Faux.

- Hum.

- Juré.

- Hum.

- Tu m'énerves, c'est juste une amie ! »

Axel leva un sourcil, sceptique, puis haussa les épaules.

Tous entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, décoré pour l'occasion – HORREUR ! DU ROSE ! Gabriel et Lara en tête, cherchant du regard le sombre potionniste.

Le concerné recracha son vin rouge en voyant les deux amis.

Ils allèrent s'asseoire et mangèrent un peu, puis Gabriel glissa un mot à Lara.

- « Une danse très chère ?  
- Avec plaisir vil séducteur. »

Sous l'œil furieux du patriarche Snape, le duo alla danser sur quelques morceaux de musique, avant de retourner s'asseoire pour observer la suite des évènements.

Comme pour Halloween, une explosion puis un épais brouillard envahit la Grande Salle.

- « Nous espérons que vous aimez vos costumes...  
- Car vous les garderez toute la semaine !  
- Joyeux Saint-Valentin surtout !  
- N'oubliez pas les roses pour votre petite-amie.  
- Et surtout, n'oubliez PAS de vous protéger ! »

Les Astres s'étaient déchaînés et tout ceux qui avaient mangé du poisson, du lapin ou du bœuf se retrouvèrent vêtus de vêtements à froufrous parfaitement ridicules.

L'heure du Fight Club venue, et en voyant des membres se retirer, les enfants firent de même avec un sourire. Mais quelque chose titilla leur curiosité. Potter et Weasley.

- « Et donc, Snape veut la pierre philosophale pour lui tout seul.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de passer devant le chien à Halloween…

- S'il s'amène, on lui foutra la patée !

- Ouais ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les neuf amis se regardèrent.

- « Mettre la patée à Snape... Jamais rien entendu d'aussi débile ! » grogna Yuri  
- « Mon ex-frère est con ou j'hallucine ?  
- Ouais, il est con. » dit Neville avec un sourire  
- « Pourquoi moi ... N'empêche, quelqu'un essaie de voler ce que garde le cerbère.  
- Faut l'arrêter.  
- Ouais.  
- On y va ? » questionna Lara, qui devenait de plus en plus ouverte et téméraire avec les autres  
- Euh... On irait pas d'abord au Fight Club, puis profiter de son bar et on y réfléchit après ?  
- Ca marche. »

Moralité : Weasley et Potter junior sont plus débiles que des Slytherin victimes de la consanguinité.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster une review et poser des questions, j'y répondrais (à toutes, oui ^^) au prochain chapitre )

Bonne soirée


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Révisions, Améliorations… Et le secret des Snape.**_

Le temps passa rapidement après le bal de la Saint-Valentin.

Les Astres continuaient leurs blagues et venaient d'atteindre leur 2.000ème heure de retenue. Ils devaient le fêter ce soir avec Louka.

Les neuf au complet gardaient un œil sur le trio. Qui eux-même surveillaient Snape pas très discrètement.

Ce dernier trouvait toujours un moyen de retirer des points à Gaby. Respire trop fort, potion pas assez foncée, trop claire… Et ce depuis le bal. Un père protecteur.. Qui l'eut cru !

C'était une journée de la mi-mai et déjà les révisions des examens de fin d'année avaient débuté.

Les premières années se rendirent en cours de sortilège.

- « Bonjour ! » fit la voix fluette du directeur de Ravenclaw. « Nous allons réviser tous les sorts depuis le début. Nous commençons avec celui qui fait danser ! »

Huit élèves réussirent. Et seuls cinq arrivèrent à ne pas faire tomber leur objet hors de leur bureau : Gabriel, Axel, Yuri, Draco et Granger.

Sur la quarantaine d'élèves.

Flitwick parut surpris puis réexpliqua le sortilège.

Nette amélioration à la fin de l'heure. Vingt et un élèves. Trois de Griffindor autres que Granger. Une certaine Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan et à la grande surprise des Astres et des quatres lurons, Jessy Potter

Wingardium leviosa. Tous. Heureusement, ça aurait été dramatique sinon.

Révision d'une vingtaine de sorts. La plupart se débrouillaient bien.

La cloche sonna au grand soulagement de tous, et ils partirent profiter de leurs dix minutes de récréation. Les Griffindor et les Ravenclaw se retrouvèrent ensuite en métamorphose.

Ce fut la même chose. Sauf qu'ici, c'était un champs de bataille avec le même objectif. Surpasser les autres. Bien que les Ravenclaw soit lééééégèrement favorisés par leur intelligence.

Mais c'était sans compter les triplés McGonagall. Gabriel en eut marre des manières de son ainée. Il explosa.

- « Mais vous n'en avez pas marre ? Après avoir tourné le dos à vos propres enfants vous vous faites un malin plaisir à essayer de ridiculiser vos petits-enfants, sous prétexte que vous n'avez jamais voulu de ma mère, ma tante et mon oncle ! Vous êtes pitoyable ! »

Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il put. Il alla voir Soraya, occupée avec les deuxième années en méditation.

- « Sora ? Je peux squatter ta pièce ? J'ai eu une légère crise de rage en métamorphose. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'invita à se joindre aux autres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À la fin des deux heures, huit furies tombèrent sur le brun.

- « Ouha rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver !

- Bien sur et demain, tu vas encore cacher mes caleçons rien que pour ça.

- J'adooooore fouiller dans tes trucs. » rit Kath

- « Je veux pas casser votre bonne humeur mais on a cours là. Défense.

- Je hais le turbanné.

- On sait. » dit Gaby en lui tirant la langue

Kath fut expulsée du cours deux minutes après le début.

- « M…Maintenant c…cette per…perturbatrice de…dehors, repr…reprenez vot…votre b..bagu…baguette et exé…exécutez la l…liste des s…sorts au t…tableau. »

Gabriel se fit expulser trois minutes après pour avoir ensorcelé le turban du professeur, qui essayait maintenant de l'étrangler.

Le cours fut annulé, à la plus grande joie d'Axel qui sentait qu'il allait être la cible des démonstrations du professeur.

Ils finirent la journée par le cours de Simulation.

Le professeur Potter avait fait fort. Il avait créé un parcous se déroulant presque dans les quatre éléments : Dans les nuages, dans l'océan, dans une forêt vierge et dans un volcan. Les 80 élèves de premières années se regardèrent.

- « Faites des groupes de dix. Deux groupes seront envoyés dans un milieu et vous devrez franchir chaque parcours. »

Les neuf amis se mirent ensemble, et une fille de Ravenclaw, Padma, les rejoignit. Les sortilèges firent effets et ils se retrouvèrent dans le volcan.

- « Bah voyons. On bouge les gens ! » dit Gabriel

La plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient commençait à se désagréger, et une mince langue de terre à la paroi leur éviterait de tomber dans la lave en fusion – et donc ils seraient discalifiés. Gaby sauta sur le rebord et invita les autres à le suivre.

- « Attention, geysers ! » prévint-il en évitant un souffle brûlant.

Les dix élèves redoublèrent d'attention lorsqu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit derrière eux. La lague de terre s'effondrait à une vitesse folle.

- « COURREZ ! »

Gaby s'accrocha à la paroi, laissant passer Amiko, Padma, Kath, Axel, Bastien, Lara, Draco, Neville et Yuri et se laissa tomber à leur suite. Il préférait être éliminé que de voir ses amis l'être.

- « Renfoncement dans la paroi, on tourne ! » prévint Amiko.

Le groupe tourna et déboucha… sur des nuages ?

Celui sous les pieds des élèves scintilla légèrement et ils se sentirent s'enfoncer dans le nuage cotonneux. D'instinct, ils sautèrent sur le nuage le plus proche. Le premier s'effondra soudainement et le deuxième commença à scintiller. Mais ce n'était pas le seul. Tous les autres commencèrent à briller légèrement, beaucoup moins fort que le premier et le deuxième. Tout au fond, un nuage noir qui semblait être un passage.

- « Dépêchez-vous ! »

Chacun bondit sur un nuage avoisinant tandis que l'autre disparaissait. Mais dès le troisième saut, le nuage se désagrégeait presqu'immédiatement. Padma Patil fut éliminée et Amiko ne dût sa place que grâce à Yuri, qui l'avait poussée sur le nuage le plus proche avant de bondir lui-même.

Neville fut coincé. Les nuages autour de lui s'étaient désagrégés et celui sur lequel il était positionné s'affaisa brusquement. Malgré le Leviosa de Draco, il fut éliminé à son tour. L'équipe ragea.

Un cri de rage et de stupeur s'éleva. Bastien, en prenant son élan, avait glissé et ne s'était rattrapé que d'une main sur un nuage. Il fut éliminé au moment où le nuage disparut.

Les six autres atteignirent le nuage noir avec assez bien de difficultés, plus ils avançaient, plus les nuages devenaient glissants et se désintégraient vite. Kath, Axel, Amiko, Lara, Yuri et Gaby s'engouffrèrent dans le nuage noir.

Ils atterrirent sur des arbres. L'épreuve de la terre.

Un grondement sourd retentit derrière eux. Des félins, dormant dans les arbres, n'étaient pas contents que des humains viennent les tirer de leur sieste. Tous sautèrent à terre et commencèrent à courir, une horde de léopards – ou seraient-ce des guépards ? – aux trousses.

Ils durent sauter, plonger, accélérer pour échapper aux griffes des félins. Amiko trébucha et un félin la toucha. Elle disparut pour réapparaître, bougonne, dans la salle de classe. Les autres continuaient leur course.

Un petit ravin s'offrit à eux, et Gaby désigna des lianes sur un arbre avoisinant. Il se saisit de l'une d'elle et grâce à son élan, il fut emporté sur l'autre côté du précipice. Les autres firent pareil mais Axel lâcha trop tôt et disparut à son tour. Plus que quatre encore en lice.

Ils atteignirent enfin le portail et sortirent de l'enfer et purent souffler un coup. Parce qu'après les félins, des loups enragés – parce que d'habitude, ça n'attaque pas – les avaient coursé jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils levèrent la tête et trois visages affichèrent une expression d'horreur.

La mer. Avec d'immenses rouleaux. Pas de bateau. Trop dangereux pour nager. Et la terre au loin, avec des courants contraires entre deux houles. Lara vit quelque chose sur le sable, non loin d'eux, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- « Je sais comment passer.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Comment ? » questionna Yuri

Elle leur jeta un regard malicieux et leur dit :

- « On va surfer ! »

[Quelque part, loin de là]

James Potter regardait les écrans montrant ses élèves dans leurs épreuves. Huit écrans, dont trois coupés. Cinq équipes avaient été éliminés, élève après élève. Restaient en lice l'équipe Potter, avec Jessy, Ron et Dean Thomas. L'équipe Granger, avec Hermione et Anna Habbot. Et l'équipe « enfoirés de » McGonagall, avec Gabriel, Kath, Lara et Yuri Moskatl.

Il avait composé pour cette dernière équipe le parcours le plus compliqué des huit groupes. Et il n'y avait que cinq qui étaient éliminés. Mais il était confiant. Il avait donné à Jessy le parcours le plus simple. Et ces délinquants de McGonagall, Snape et Moskatl finiraient après son fils.

Il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait. Trop de cris sinon. Mais il vit la fille de Snivellus – mais qui avait accepté de coucher avec ce thon ? – sourire à ses amis. Elle désigna les planches et son sourire s'agrandit.

Avait-elle déjà trouvé comment passer ? Et si oui, qui disait qu'elle arriverait à surfer ?

[Salle de Simulation, Equipe McGonagall]

- « Surfer ? Et tu sais comment on fait ?

- Bien sur. Je euh… Je suis championne nationale junior de mon pays de résidence… » dit Lara en rougissant

- « Comment ça, de ton pays de résidence ? » demanda Gabriel.

L'adolescente hésita puis décida de leur raconter.

- « Je m'appelle Lara Snape, fille de Severus et Nérine Snape. Ma mère est décédée en me donnant la vie, mais avant, elle était surfeuse internationnale. Mon père et moi vivons à Malibu, dans la Villa Snape, en bord de mer. La passion de l'océan et du surf s'est transmise de ma mère en moi, et j'ai pour but et rêve de devenir surfeuse professionnelle, comme ma mère. Je suis depuis cet été la championne de surf junior, catégorie régionnale. Et mon père et moi-même avons des glamours pour masquer notre bronzage, pour ne pas faire trop suspect aux yeux des autres, et surtout des Potter et Dumbledore… »

Les autres promirent de garder le secret et Lara déclara qu'elle allait en informer les cinq autres.

Elle leur expliqua comment surfer, et ils coururent cinq minutes sur la plage et échauffèrent correctement leur cou, leurs bras, leurs hanches, leurs chevilles et leurs poignets par des mouvements circulaires.

- « Avant d'entrer dans l'eau, mouillez-vous la nuque pour éviter tous risques d'hydrocution. »

Elle leur fit faire des exercices et leur expliqua comment se tenir sur les planches, tenir en équilibre, se diriger et d'autres conseils. Elle jeta un sort, et ses yeux virent une lueur verte se poser quelques secondes au dessus des vagues.

- « C'est quoi ce sort ? » demanda Yuri en l'entendant incanter et faire bouger sa baguette.

- « C'est un sort que ma mère a inventé, quand une de ses rivales moldues s'est faite attaquer par un requin. Seul toi peut voir la lueur qui recouvre la mer. Si elle est verte, c'est bon, pas de danger à l'horizon. Si elle est rouge, c'est qu'un ou plusieurs squales nous font l'honneur de leur présence. La lueur peut changer à tout moment si un requin fait son apparition, et elle en informe le lanceur en couvrant la mer d'une lueur rouge pendant quelques secondes, que tu es également seul à voir. Elle a passé sa vie à Malibu et n'a cessé de s'informer sur la mer, créer et inventer. Les surfeurs sorciers de Malibu, qui sont assez peu nombreux, mais c'est au Nerin Shop qu'ils vont pour leurs planches. Elles sont toutes équipées d'un sort de localisation de squales en tout genre, automatiquement mis à jour, et du sort que je viens d'expliquer. Les combinaisons sont faites en peau de basilic californien, c'est un serpent aquatique préhistorique qui tue du regard et dont le poison n'a rien à envier au Taipan moldu. Il y a des élevages mais on leur crève les yeux à la naissance. Leur peau écailleuse et idéale dans l'eau, travaillées par des artisans renommés en font une combinaison résistante aux morsures de requin. Tout plein de trucs comme ça, ma mère était une passionnée des squales, surtout du blanc, du mako et du léopard. Il y a énormément de films et photos ensorcelées à la Villa. Je vous le montrerais l'année prochaine si vous voulez. »

La proposition fut accueillie avec joie par trois adolescents impressionnés par le travail de Nérine Snape. Mais pour l'heure actuelle, ils allaient se jeter à l'eau, tout habillés.

Chacun se mouilla la nuque et Lara fut la première dans l'eau, et guida les autres. Elle était tellement à l'aise que Gaby, Kath, et Yuri étaient décontenacés. Ils nagèrent un peu et une vague commença à se former.

Une fois engagés sur le rouleau, ils suivirent les mouvements de la jeune fille et la passèrent avec beaucoup de difficultés pour les trois, et avec aisance pour Lara. Dès la sixième vague, Yuri tomba dans l'eau. Éliminé. Kath, déconcentrée par la chute de Yuri, rata son passage et tomba à l'eau également.

Gabriel faillit tomber lui aussi mais Lara, à proximité, le tira sur sa propre planche.

- « On peut faire ça ?

- J'en sais rien. » dit Lara.

Quelques vagues plus tard, ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, sur la plage. Ils abandonnèrent la planche de surf et pénétrèrent dans une cabine de toilettes publique pour atterrir dans la salle de Simulation.

Ils se firent assaillir par les membres de leur équipe.

- « C'était grandiose !

- Vous êtes les premiers rentrés !

- Ouhaa Lara faut que tu m'apprennes à surfer !

- Tu donnes des cours ?

- Je m'inscris !

- Moi d'abord !

- A quand votre mariage ? »

Les adolescents rirent de bon cœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, confortablements installés dans la Salle sur Demande, Lara, Bastien, Amiko et Yuri étaient plongés en transe, cherchant leur familier. Neville et Draco rencontraient leur animagus. Et Kath, Axel et Gabriel s'entraînaient à leur deuxième forme.

Kath était presque au bout de sa métamorphose en chat sauvage, et Axel venait de faire apparaître les trois-quarts de son faucon. C'est Gaby qui se transforma complètement en premier. Un gros « PLOUF » retentit derrière les autres adolescents. Gaby, avant, était posté sur un plongeoire au dessus d'une immense piscine. Et maintenant, le plongeoire était cassé et gisait dans la piscine occupée par un jeune orque. Qui se métamorphosa en Gabriel.

- « Oh putain c'est trop génial d'être un orque ! » dit celui-ci avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le trio s'entraîna à leurs formes, la première et la deuxième, qu'ils avaient besoin d'étrenner et de pratiquer pour s'habituer, ou garder leurs acquis. Tous réussirent leur mission, à savoir, trouver animagus ou familier, et obtenir leur seconde forme animagus au bout de plusieurs heures d'entraînement.

Ils se traînèrent tous dans leur dortoir et s'endormirent comme des masses.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin du seizième chapitre ;)

Le Tome 1 fera en tout 20 chapitres, on arrive à la fin de la première année les petits gens !

J'ai réussi à introduire l'histoire de Lara avant la deuxième. J'suis trop forte ! x) Elle sera un point assez important à partir de la fin du deuxième tome ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus *shut*

A bientôt :3

Black Down


	17. Chapter 17

_**Désolé, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews **_

_**Vraiment, la seconde c'est une horreur, on est déjà surbookés **_

_**Désolée ! Mais vous pouvez voir que je suis présente au rendez-vous, c'est déjà ça ^^**_

_**Promis je répondrai aux prochaines reviews…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Avant de continuer... Vous avez vu ce petit nombre à 3 chiffres dans les reviews.. ?

100 ! Je vous aime les gens =D MERCIIIII !

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Dans les entrailles du Château**_

Les examens arrivèrent et se passèrent assez bien pour les neuf amis. Lara avait avoué son secret aux autres et chacun se retenait d'hurler de rire en imaginant Severus Snape bronzé, en short à fleurs, un cocktail dans une main, en train de crier des encouragements à sa fille. Autant dire qu'à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient, ils n'en pouvaient plus et riaient aux éclats.

Ce dernier avait été mis au courant que sa fille leur avait révélé leur secret, et ne se privait pas pour enlever des points à chaque rire.

Les Astres Farceurs avaient salué la fin des examens avec un magnifique feu d'artifice et avaient réussi à ensorceler les professeurs – excepté Snape, qui avait reconnu l'odeur d'origan que dégageait la potion « Furie Dance ». Certains élèves avaient été choqués, mais la plupart morts de rire, de voir leurs professeurs tant craints danser sur la musique Tacata de Tacabro.

Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore avaient passablement choqué la plupart, même les auteurs de l'agitation. Kath avait tourné de l'œil en voyant son aieule remuer les fesses comme une diablesse.

- « Sensuel le directeur » glissa Gaby à un Axel mort de rire.

Les Neuf Terreurs se cherchaient un nom. Si cinq d'entre eux étaient les Astres, les quatre autres étaient leurs aides pour organiser les farces.

Nous retrouvons donc les neuf élèves confortablement installés dans la Salle sur Demande. Les trois filles en bikini dans un jaccuzi, Gabriel et Axel dans un divan, un jus de citrouille frais à la main, et Bastien, Yuri, Draco et Neville au bar en train de se préparer une boisson.

- « Pourquoi pas les Gardiens ? » demanda Lara. « Après tout, nous préservons Poudlard et les habitants de la morosité… »

La proposition fut donc acceptée.

Les Astres Farceurs d'un côté, et les Gardiens en totalité.

Aucun n'avait compris le choc passager de Soraya quand ils avaient annoncé leur nom au trio McGonagall plus âgé. Mina l'avait d'ailleurs prise à part et aucune des deux n'avaient reparut avant le début des cours.

Mais cet incident n'était pas la priorité des Gardiens.

Une alarme s'était mise à sonner dans leur tête.

On avait pénétré dans l'étage interdit.

Une personne. Suivie par trois.

Résultat, les Gardiens s'étaient réunis. Deux des cinq familiers étaient partis en reconnaissance, les trois autres avaient filé dans le bureau de Louka, Mina et Soraya pour revenir avec une sacoche dans la gueule, remplie de potions étiquetées.

- « On perd pas de temps, on y va dès que Shad et Sahara sont revenus ! » dit Gabriel, prenant les devants.

L'étalon et la lionne étaient les plus discrets malgré leur taille, et les deux chiens et la panthère étaient plus habiles pour tenir quelque chose dans leur gueule.

Ils partirent d'une salle vide dans laquelle ils s'étaient cachés et avancèrent rapidement, baguette au poing, vers le deuxième étage.

Ils durent courir pour éviter Rusard, mais ne rencontrèrent aucun autre obstacle.

Gabriel, sous sa cape, entra seul dans la pièce sombre. Le chien grognait. Il faillit hurler lorsque Patte de Brumes se matérialisa à ses côtés, sous la cape.

- « Mais que fais-tu ici ! » chuchota-t-il en direction du renard, semblant briller dans l'obscurité malgré la cape.

_J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de mon aide. Après tout, je viens de découvrir trois de mes capacités qui pourraient t'aider. Illuminer, comme je le fais maintenant, et me téléporter comme tu as pu le voir. Et j'ai endormi ceux de ton dortoir en baillant._ Répondit le renard, semblant hausser les épaules. _Bouche tes oreilles._

Gabriel obtempéra et vit le renardeau ouvrit la gueule et bailler, puis la refermer. Le chien s'assoupit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh.. Putain.. » pensa Gabriel. Le renardeau appartenait à une race particulière, et ils pouvaient avoir quatre à sept capacités. Patte de Brumes en avait quatre. Allait-il en développer d'autres ?

Là n'était pas la question, l'adolescent appela ses amis et ouvrirent la trappe pour se laisser glisser dans un conduit et atterrir sur des restes fumants de plante. Gabriel fut le premier à tomber, et les neuf autres s'étalèrent sur lui.

Après s'être dégagés de la boule humaine qu'ils avaient formé, les Gardiens avancèrent prudemment. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce remplie d'oiseaux bizarre avec un balai.

- « Faut voler ?

- Ouais.

- …

- A L'ATTAAAAAQUE ! » hurla Kath en lançant tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait sur le mur les empêchant d'accéder à la deuxième pièce. Les autres s'y mirent aussi et le mur céda après les assauts répétés du groupe.

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une partie d'échec entamée. Ronald Weasley venait de s'effondrer et Jessy Potter termina la partie.

- « Merde, je me serais amusée ! » râla Kath.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- On vient vous empêcher de vous faire réduir en bouillie. » rétorqua Lara.

- « On vient pour empêcher ton père de mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale ! » cracha Jessy tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait vers le Weasley.

Bastien, le timide du groupe s'approcha de la jeune fille et de l'inconscient et lui tendit trois fioles étiquetées « Post traumatisme crânien » et « antidouleur ». Il lui conseilla de lui faire avaler la troisième potion, qui était un barrage aux hémorragies internes, qui ne ferait que du bien, même si le rouquin n'avait pas d'hémorragie. Il l'aida à masser la gorge du roux pour l'aider à lui faire avaler la potion

Pendant ce temps, Lara souriait. Elle n'allait pas démentir le survivant, ce serait trop drôle de voir sa tête.

Gabriel chuchota quelques mots à Ingrid, qui, comme tous les autres familiers, était sous forme discrète, et lui demanda d'aller voir qui les attendait. Le chat bondit et fila.

Mais le garçon avait déjà son idée sur la personne. Quirrel. Il était le seul à faire réagir les familiers.

D'ailleurs, lorsque le chat revint, il s'avéra que son hypothèse était juste.

Bastien se proposa pour rester avec le rouquin et la brune de Griffondor, et par sympathie pour cette dernière, Amiko resta également.

Jessy et les huit gardiens avancèrent. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un troll, bien plus grand que celui d'Halloween, complètement dans les vapes. Puis ils tombèrent sur le piège de Snape. Des flammes, noires devant la porte du fond, violettes devant celle de la sortie, s'élevèrent. C'est alors que Neville désigna un parchemin contenant une énigme.

Yuri se précipita pour lire l'énigme.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir qu'un simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : si rusé que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont a gauche des deux vins d'orties_

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée_

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de gout, mais d'aspect disparates._

Si Jessy, Neville et Kath fronçaient les sourcils, Yuri, Draco, Lara, Axel et Gabriel sourirent.

- « C'est de la logique ! » les renseigna Axel.

- « Hum… Il ne manque aucune gorgée dans les fioles, cela signifie qu'il y a un sort de renouvellement. » murmura Lara.

- « Mais à quelle fréquence. » conclut Neville.

Avec un sortilège de lévitation, Draco souleva une partie du liquide d'une fiole et Gabriel la bannit d'un sort simpliste. Exactement soixante secondes plus tard, la fiole fut à nouveau pleine.

- « On ne peut pas tous y aller… » dit Lara. « Je suis persuadée que l'effet est limité à cinq minutes… Quatre devront rester en arrière.

- Je viens, j'étais là avant vous. » déclara Jessy d'un ton pompeux.

Gabriel roula des yeux mais opina, il avait bien le droit de prouver sa valeur, même si l'adolescent n'était pas convaincu.

- « Gaby, je suppose que tu y vas.

- Cela va de soit.

- Qui souhaiterait rester en arrière ? » demanda Lara.

- « Moi je serais plus à l'aise… » souffla Neville.

Draco et Yuri acquiescèrent également.

- « Kath, Axel, vous voulez y aller ? Je n'y tiens pas personnellement…

- Pas de souci ! » répondit joyeusement Kath.

Elle voulait se venger du turbanné.

Lara et Yuri, ayant démontré leur logique impressionnante plus d'une fois, se penchèrent sur l'énigme.

- « Trouvé la potion pour les flammes violettes.

- Les flammes noires aussi. »

Yuri désigna une bouteille ronde à Draco, Lara et Neville, et la jeune surfeuse montra une minuscule bouteille aux autres.

Gabriel fut le premier à boire la potion des flammes noires. C'était un liquide froid et amer, mais pas un poison. Il n'avait jamais douté de Lara.

Une fois les potions absorbées, la moitié du groupe alla en arrière pendant que le trio McGonagall et Jessy Potter se rendirent dans la pièce suivante.

Jessy poussa un cri de surprise en voyant la personne qui se tenait face à un étrange miroir.

- « VOUS ! »

Question discrétion, il n'était vraiment pas au top.

Quirinus Quirrel se tourna vers les quatre premières années, le regard glacial et un sourire froid collé sur les lèvres.

- « Moi Potter. Je suis surpris de la présence des trois autres, mais cela me sera profitable. Quatre punaises écrasées pour le prix d'une… » ricana froidement le professeur au turban.

Inconsciemment, les McGonagall émirent un grondement sauvage, tandis que leurs familiers disparurent pour laisser leur magie et leur énergie couler dans les veines de son Humain.

Chacun des trois crispèrent leurs doigts sur leur baguette magique, prêts à la dédaigner au moindre mouvement suspect. Ils se mirent en position de défense, les muscles bandés, prêts à courir, sauter, rouler, glisser s'il le fallait.

La Magie à l'état pur sembla virevolter autour du trio, sans que les autres présences ne la détecte.

Elle était prête à lever certains glamours posé par elle-même, dissimulant la vraie nature de chacun d'eux.

- « Tu crois que nous allons te laisser faire peut-être ? » dit Kath.

Elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle entendit sa propre voix nappée d'un soupçon de sauvagerie et de sadisme. Tout comme ses frères ne tressaillirent pas à ce son, comme s'ils savaient d'où il provenait. Fait, qu'inconsciemment et enfouis au plus profond d'eux-même, ils connaissaient effectivement ce son sauvage et sa provenance.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Il est légèrement plus long que la normale ^^

Je suis méchante de couper là pas vrai ?

*Evite une tomate*

Ouiiii je sais :3

Mais j'aime bien couper aux moments dans ce genre là ! (aa)

Une envie de meurtre ? Taper 1 !

Envie de taper l'auteur ? Taper 2 !

Une question ? Taper 3 avec votre question !

Dire bonjour à l'auteur ? Taper 4 !

Autre ? Taper 5 !

A la semaine prochaine ;)

Black Down


	18. Chapter 18

J'avoue, j'avoue… J'ai très longtemps hésité à écrire la suite comme elle est…

Mais je me suis dite que vous vouliez absolument la confrontation contre Quirrel, voici donc la suite !

Bonne lecture :p

Pour : Vincent Aguila

Oui il y a des similitudes, c'est parce que Pumkin, c'est la déesse des citrouilles et que je m'inspire de ses chefs-d'oeuvre, que je suis loin d'atteindre ;p

Mais - euh je lui ai laissé une review, d'ailleurs je lui ai fais une mini-pub à la fin de ce chapitre =o

Puis je dis "La Famille Addams"... (aa)

Bon je me tais x')

_**Chapitre 18 : Dans la chambre au miroir**_

Soraya poussa un soupir de découragement et abandonna sa plume à côté de son parchemin pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle avait besoin d'une pause wc… Et de faire un saut dans le frigo de Louka, ça lui apprendra à lui voler ses saucisses apéritives. Non mais !

Elle ne vit donc pas le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie connue sous le nom de Poudlard se glisser dans son bureau et jeter un œil au parchemin parsemé de chiffres.

Albus Dumbledore pensait trouver la raison de l'énervement du trio McGonagall deuxième génération, non pas les plus jeunes. Qui serait donc Minerva si Louka, Soraya et Mina étaient la première G ?

Il trouva en effet ce qui les tracassait.

Mais il n'y compris rien.

Sur le parchemin, des chiffres. Des centaines de chiffres dans un ordre bizarre, sans queue ni tête !

_1085003 1'1900114953 1998001-13…_

_01x 3105 5'343111317… 61801315 357 1308 101.1_

_0110 98041311317 00 0073 101.11130x_

_135 107835 983738317 135 317385 73133830x_

_37 7005 5017 0111.13781131.1317 0990535…_

_030x 538017 31735, 1'01 31110 1'10783 1018_

_11 91183 50141173 357 0015717033 03 11 733 813053 37 03 1'1-118913_

_030x 1-101.11.135 538017 083170835 1'01 00 0131 37 035 7111.11.135_

_1'10783 03 11 73883 37 03 11 1.138_

_135 001783 038113815 538017 11635 9008 135 1.115001115_

_031.10135 9008 135 731.111115…_

_1 11 0177383103 003 1'013 5381 5093813083…_

_37 003 101 5381 1801-11163…_

_135 61801315 5'343111317… 1.1115 1085 03 1'1900114953, 11 4 1 10551 1'17738…_

_83136175, 1.1111901173085 37 31.11.13803085 135 177310317…_

_3113 1 0391 001.11.13103…_

Cela ressemblait à une prophétie, d'après la mise en page et les trois petits points assez réguliers.

Dumbledore entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction, il lança donc un sort de photocopie sur la feuille, s'empara du double et s'enfuit.

Soraya revint quelques instants plus tard et jeta un regard incendiaire au parchemin incompréhensible.

Pour d'autres, mais pas pour elle.

C'était un don rare, c'était _le sien_. Elle voyait l'avenir dans les chiffres. Ceux-ci apparaissaient et bougeaient rapidement pour se mettre en forme sur le parchemin. Et Soraya lisait les chiffres comme un autre lirait l'anglais.

En début d'année, ces chiffres étaients apparus et l'avaient fortement ébranlés. Puis ils étaient réapparus.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le groupe d'amis, les Gardiens, étaient ceux dont parlait la prophétie… Soraya lança rapidement un sort de photocopie et pointa sa baguette sur l'original.

- « _Incendio_ ! » ragea la jeune femme.

Le parchemin s'embrasa sous l'œil inquiet de la trentenaire.

La magie des chiffres était mystérieuse. Le devin interprétait la prophétie, la comprenait, mais les concernés devaient déchiffrer eux-même le message, sans que le devin ne donne la réponse. Il était automatiquement lié à un Serment Inviolable…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mina regardait ses enfants.

Ils riaient avec leurs amis.

Il y avait Bastien, un petit Hufflepuff. Un petit brun aux yeux orangés doué en Soins magiques, et Mina avait perçu la magie de l'air et du feu voltiger autour de lui comme des électrons autour d'un objet.

Ensuite venait Amiko. Une Griffindor et typiquement féminine : contradictoire. Rousse aux yeux bleus, elle aimait le noir et les plumes. Elle portait toujours des boucles d'oreilles faites avec des plumes noires ou rouge sombre, et plusieurs plumes noires parsemaient ses cheveux, juste parce que la porteuse aimait les plumes.

Le suivant était l'énergique Yuri. Grand adolescent en très bonne forme physique, doté d'yeux argent brillants, et avait des cheveux d'une étonnante couleur vert poison, naturelle. C'était un métamorphomage à petite échelle, qui pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux à loisir, mais il assumait sa chevelure, il en était même très fier. C'était un Slytherin.

Lara Snape, Slytherin aux nombreux secrets. Surfeuse expérimentée, avec des yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence et de longs cheveux noirs et lisses méchés de blanc. Depuis qu'Amiko avait fait des mèches dans ses cheveux pour le bal de février, elle ne voulait plus s'en séparer.

Et les Astres. Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, sa fille et ses deux fils.

Les trois derniers, avec Jessy Potter – bien qu'il fut plus un boulet qu'autre chose… - avaient mis fin d'une façon assez mystérieuse aux projets de résurrection de Lord Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de Quirinus Quirrel.

Dés la rentrée, Mina avait su qu'il était louche. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait habité par Voldemort et qu'il aurait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin aux jours de Potter, et de ses enfants, vu qu'ils étaient _toujours_ là au mauvais moment…

Cela c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt…

Mina se pencha au dessus de sa pensine, où elle avait déposé la copie des souvenirs de ses enfants, et elle plongea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quirrel rit en voyant les quatre adolescents.

- « Pauvres imbéciles, vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mesurer à mon maître.

- Son maître ? » s'étonna Kath, arrêtant momentanément les grondements provenant de sa poitrine.

- « Gé-ni-al. » grinça Gabriel. « Ca signifique à 9 chances contre une que Voldemort est dans la place. »

En entendant les triplés parler, Jessy se rengorgea.

- « Si Voldemort se dresse contre nous, JE le dézinguerais proprement. »

Les triplés se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard surpris avec Quirrel. Tous les quatre rirent.

- « Non mais sérieux Potter, on te surpasse en tout, tu crois vraiment que tu vas arrêter l'un des pires mages noirs qui soient ?

- Je l'ai fais âgé d'un an pauvre con.

- Con toi-même, où est donc le deuxième Survivant ? C'est vrai, une seule puissance, c'était limite, mais avec celle de ton jumeau, possible non ? » ricana Gabriel.

Jessy Potter devint livide.

- « Ju… Jumeau ?

- Oh, tu savais pas ? T'as un jumeau que tes parents ont perdu comme un chien abandonné sur la route, quand on revient le chercher, il n'est plus là. Triste n'est-ce pas ? Me fait chier ce gosse. »

À ces mots, Axel remarqua qu'un voile sombre s'était glissé dans le yeux du rejeton Potter et qu'il était statufié. Wat da fuck ?!

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur prochain adversaire.

Kath sembla… se lécher les lèvres ?

- « Je le sens, Il est là… Le vrai… » dit une voix aigue.

Les trois adolescents grimacèrent.

- « Putain, il a une voix aigue à en donner la migraine à un mort celui-là… »

Quirrel parla avec lui-même, semblait-il.

- « Laisse moi leur parler…

- Vous n'avez pas assez de f…

- J'ai assez de force pour ça. Dépêche toi ! »

Le professeur au turban ôta celui-ci. Les adolescents affichèrent une moue de dégoût en voyant le crâne blanc et chauve de leur professeur diabolique.

Il se tourna, dos à eux, et un _crâne_ supplémentaire se dessina à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel.

Lord Voldemort.

- « Toi… C'est toi le protégé de la Magia, sa puissance tourbillonne autour de ta tête pour cacher ta cicatrice. Tu la sens aussi, pas vrai… » siffla le mage noir.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, impressionné.

- « Gagné. Et ensuite ?

- Vous trois, joignez vous à moi. Nous deviendrons les sorciers les plus puissants et les plus craints du monde, nous serons immortels !

- Eeeeh… Non désolé… Je préfère vivre ma vie, mourir, point barre. Vous y penser à la surpopulation ? Alors puissants, ça dépend. Dans le sens physique okay, mais magie, je m'en fous un peu… Craints ? M'intéresse pô d'avoir une bande de larve tremblante à mes pieds. Maintenant on te dézingue ? » répliqua Gabriel

Suite à la demande de son maître, Quirrel claqua des doigts et Kath et Axel se firent immobilisés.

- « Tu vas me dire ce que cache ce miroir, ensuite je te laisserais, toi et tes amis, m'affronter dignement avant de mourir, puisque tel est ton souhait. »

Gabriel observa le miroir. Une inscription était notée dessus.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_

Traduction ?

Gabriel chercha quelques instants et se rappela le cours de logique _trèèès_ logique de Louka, notez l'ironie.

Traduction : Je ne montre pas ton visage mais mais de ton cœur le désir.

« Mouais, on pouvait pas plutôt écrire 'Je ne montre pas ton visage mais ton désir le plus cher' ? Au lieu d'un vieil anglais pourri et tout… » songea Gabriel.

Ce qu'il vit dans le statufia.

Il était là, entouré de Mina, Louka et Soraya. Ils étaient plus vieux. A sa gauche se tenait Axel, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en plus âgé lui aussi. Kath était couchée par terre dans une position sexy, dirons nous. Draco et Neville se tenaient bras dessus dessous comme deux frères. Ils avaient pris quelques années… Et lui, il tenait Lara, tous deux également plus vieux, sous sa véritable apparence, par la taille, qui elle-même tenait un bambin aux yeux verts et à la chevelure noire et à la peau mat, comme celle de Lara.

Les mots « Prends soin de toi » se formèrent silencieusement sur les lèvres des personnes du miroir. Le bambin fit un clin d'œil et ce qui semblait lui servir de tétine était une pierre rouge sombre, qu'il laissa tomber, dans la poche de Gaby.

Qui sentit sa vraie poche s'alourdir.

Il devint livide, puis reprit contenance.

- « Alors ?

- Je me vois vous foutre la raclée du siècle avec Kath et Axel… Ce que nous allons faire de suite. »

Les deux entravés grondèrent, les liens se brisèrent.

La Magia tourbillonnait autour de ses protégés, cherchant à les protéger.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre leur nature.

Une lueur noire entoura Kath, tout comme une lueur blanche fit de même avec Axel.

Gabriel brillait d'une lueur verte et argent.

Lorsqu'ils attaquèrent, ils n'étaient plus vraiment humains.

Mais, l'avaient-ils été un jour ?

Probablement pas.

Kath commença les offensives, en jetant une espèce de boule de fumée noire qui fit suffoquer Quirrel. Axel agita la main et de fines chaînes or et argent entourèrent le professeur possédé. Mais d'un coup de baguette, il se défit des enchantements et jeta un sortilège mortel au plus proche, Axel.

Le rayon vert poison percuta le garçon, mais son sourire s'agrandit.

Non, en ce moments, ils n'étaient plus humains.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Et leurs gènes s'éveillaient. N'oublions pas la Magia qui absorba également les trois quarts du sort, le dernier quart repoussé par la composition particulière du corps du petit brun.

Une terrible explosion retentit dans les fondations de Poudlard, et trois ombres se jetèrent sur les mages noirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après cela, ni Axel, ni Kath, ni Gabriel ne se souvenaient de rien.

Ils n'avaient pas vu leur.. forme.

Ni celle des autres.

Mina soupira. Soraya, Louka et elle savaient. La prophétie avait prédit qu'ils ne seraient pas humains, pas entièrement tout du moins.

Mais si Soraya pouvait en parler à son frère et à sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas le faire directement aux concernés. Louka et Mina non plus d'ailleurs, ils étaient eux aussi liés au Serment Inviolable dès qu'ils entraient en possession de la traduction des chiffres. De la prophétie.

* * *

Vous me détestez pas vrai ? Pour ne pas avoir détaillé le combat ou les trois personnages ? Et pour la prophétie…

NE ME TUEZ PAS ! Parce que sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite. Mouahahaha !

Je lance un défi !

Celui qui arrivera à traduire la prophétie pourra demander un OS, une song-fic ou une fiction de moins de 15 chapitres (sur Harry Potter, bien sur) sur le thème qu'il veut, la chanson donnée, une intrigue particulière ou autre…

Pour cela, vous aurez quelques indices :

- Les x = la lettre x

- Les chiffres peuvent être plusieurs lettres (Exemple, le O et le D sont traduits par le même chiffre…)

- Les « 1.1 » sont une seule lettre. Reliez les points supérieurs au point central :p

- Les « 1-1 » sont pareils. Une seule lettre.

- 135 revient souvent. Je vous donne la traduction = Les. Vous voici déjà pas mal avancés ^^

- Vous avez le droit de demander UN SEUL indice par review à partir de ce chapitre ^^

Le mini concours se termine quand quelqu'un aura trouvé… Ou que la fic soit tellement avancée que je la dévoilerais moi-même (aa)

CE TOME EST PRESQUE FINI !

Il n'y a plus que un seul chapitre avant la fin ! Ehhh oui snif !

Il y aura également toute une page de remerciements pour vous tous qui me suivez depuis quelques temps déjà ou depuis peu…

Je rends ici un hommage aux auteurs qui me font délirer et chanter de joie : Link9, qui me fait toujours rêver le vendredi en DOUBLE cours de math, lorsque je lis l'un de ses chapitres de l'une de ses trilogies… Et King Pumkin, auteur qui me fait délirer à chaque chapitre, avec ses superbes REMARQUES PAS CONSTRUCTIBLES DE L'AUTEUR !

Et ses interviews à la fin aussi *o*

D'ailleurs, vu le nombre de choses qu'elle a emprunté (si tu lis ceci, je ne citerais que trois mots : La famille Addams :p) je me permets de lui emprunter son idée…

Si vous avez des questions à poser !

A l'auteur ! (Est-elle vraiment timbrée ou n'est-ce qu'une impression ?)

Aux persos ! (Severus : Le premier qui vient me parler je l'empoisonne…

Euuuh, Sevy chéri, t'a oublié que je suis là ? Je te rappelle que je suis l'auteur et que je peux te rendre schizo comme dans la saga à la citrouille é.é (Severus : Je suis schizofrène chez King Pumkin ? BLACK DOWN, JE DEMANDE L'ASILE POLITIQUE !)

N'hésitez pas !

**Vous désirer savoir si Jessy va sortir avec Kath ?**

**De qui, Axel, Gabriel, Draco, Neville, Bastien ou Yuri va démonter la gueule de Potter pour avoir osé toucher Kath ?**

**Combien d'enfants auront Lara et Gabriel ?**

**Combien de tomes y aura-t-il au final ? **(Bon, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y en aura plus que 7… *Se fait assomer par les persos pour ne rien dire de plus*)

Bon… Il se peut que certaines questions soient répondues de manière assez vague… Il ne faudrait pas dévoiler toute l'histoire pas vrai ? =p


	19. Chapter 19

Salut tous !

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre x')

Mais j'ai eu pitié de vous, en train de vous creuser la tête pour comprendre la prophétie…

Oui je sais c'est ma faute ^^

Voici quelques nouveaux indices :

- On parle de dix personnes.

- Tous ont des gènes de créature magique dans les veines, qui ne s'éveilleront que progressivement

- Il y a cinq créatures « sombres » et cinq « lumineuses ».

- Non, a pas de vampires ni loup-garou.

- Certaines créatures sont très semblables…

- N'essayez pas de traduire à l'aide du langage élite, je viens d'apprendre que cela existait, et si des chiffres peuvent _peut-être_ correspondre, ce n'est pas le cas de tous XD

SINON xD

Je suis belge. Vous l'avez vu sur mon profil…

En Belgique, le système scolaire diffère un peu du français. Ainsi, les trois dernières années du collège et les trois années du lycée sont regroupées en une seule école.

Et j'ai besoin de votre aide !

Mon école organise chaque année une journée sportive et déguisée. Il y a troix prix par années : l'originalité du costume, le nombre de victoires, et le fair-play.

Ça fait deux ans qu'on a pas eu le trophée de l'originalité x')

L'année passée la classe rivale nous l'a volé ._. Des Mimes VS SOS Fantômes, ce sont les mimes qu'ont gagné. Grrr ^^

Cette année, on cherche déjà des idées (la journée se déroule vers la mi-octobre) pour les costumes =P

Mais on est 22, donc faut un thème qui soit suffisant pour tout le monde x')

Si vous avez des idées, proposez les !

Déjà proposé :

- Espion

- Manga

- Psychopathe

- Elfe

- Les Daltons

- Avatar

- Stars Wars

- Team Mario

- Team Mickey

- Mickael Jackson (Garçons) / Marylin Monroe (Filles

- Célébrités

- La ligue des justiciers

- Astérix et Obélix

- Top Chef

- Les Experts

- Esprits Criminels (Cherchez pas, c'est MOI Emily Prentiss 8D)

/ ! \ Toute proposition sera récompensée d'un petit indice pour traduire la prophétie ! / ! \

Voilà, à vos claviers si vous avez des idées ^^


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 19 : La fin d'une année.**_

L'année était terminée, et tous les étudiants se rendaient une dernière fois dans la Grande Salle pour déguster un délicieux dîner. Quelques heures plus tard, ils seraient attablés devant un bol de céréales, une valise traînant derrière eux.

La rumeur comme quoi des élèves de première année, les très connus McGonagall, auraient mis en fuite Quirrel, voulant s'approprier la pierre philosophale s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Et même Dumbledore ne pouvait déclarer que ce fut Jessy Potter qui le mit en fuite, étant donné qu'il était statufié dans un coin, et que la magie tourbillonnait autour des triplés lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Mais comme promis, les Astres avaient prévu leur farce.

Grâce au sauvetage héroique de la Pierre Philosophale, renvoyée à Nicolas Flamel avec une beuglante de la part des McGonagall seconde génération – Louka, Mina et Soraya – Slytherin et Ravenclaw étaient ex-eaquo.

Et ils avaient modifiés leurs plans.

Une forte explosion retentit, et les voix magiquement modifiées des Astres retentirent dans la salle. Merci Yuri qui maniait les enchantements avec adresse !

_- « C'est la fin d'une année. C'est triste, pas vrai Neptune ?_

_- Absolument Mars, c'est tragique._

_- Mais nous devons féliciter les gagnants de la coupe des Quatre Maisons pas vrai Saturne ?_

_- Mais tout à fait Terre, bravo aux petits aigles et aux vils serpents qui ont terminé ex-eaquo !_

_- Nous demandons tout votre self-control, vous aurez l'occasion de nous traquer l'année prochaine pour vous venger de notre blague de départ ! Ce message est principalement adressé aux Griffindor._

_- Mercure mais tais-toi !_

_- Mais je t'emmerde Saturne._

_- Euh, les gars, ça tourne toujours le truc…_

_- Je suis pas un mec !_

_- Bon, on éteint comment ce machin ?_

_- J'ai trouvé ! »_

Un petit 'toc' plus tard, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Des hurlements retentirent du côté des rouge et or.

Des dizaines de shtroumpf verts aux bonnets argents se tenaient à la place des élèves de Griffindor et chantaient une hymne aux Slytherin. Jessy Potter hurla son « amour » pour Draco et lui demanda de l'épouser.

Les Hufflepuff s'étaient transformés en chats ailés de couleur bleue aux ailes bronze. Bah oui, Neville aurait tué les autres s'ils avaient tenté quelque chose de dégradant sur sa maison.

Les Slytherin dansaient la danse des canards (des volatiles, comme les aigles… Ne cherchez pas la logique de Gabriel… Surtout quand c'est Louka qui la lui a enseigné…) habillés d'une tenue royale ROUGE, et Draco avait failli hurler à la trahison.

Les Ravenclaw avaient vu des ailes argentées leur pousser dans le dos, un bec remplacer nez et bouche, et des serres pour les mains et pieds. Mais personne ne contrôlait les ailes, elles avaient leur propre conscience et s'amusaient à faire virevolter les bleus et bronzes jusqu'à leur donner la nausée, voir plus si affinités…

Et les vingt-cinq professeurs, et Dumbledore ?

Ce dernier était vêtu d'une tenue en cuir avec un serpent argenté qui sifflait des chansons paillardes. L'aieule des triplés v2 était vêtue d'un maillot de sport supportant les ANGLAIS, avec un superbe tatouage du blason de Slytherin sur la joue.

Les triplés v1 s'étaient retrouvés transsexualisés pour un temps, et ils riaient de l'un et l'autre.

Leur professeur de soin, Adèle Mango, héritière de Sainte-Mango mais ayant préféré dispenser son savoir plutôt que de rester dans le bureau de l'hopital 24h/24 et 7j/7, était affublée d'un costume de mangouste, couleur cuivre.

Le professeur de vol s'était couverte de plumes.

Et la liste continuait…

Cinq étudiants et quatre collaborateurs réprimèrent un petit sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entre me petit-déjeuner avalé en vitesse VV prime, leur sport matinal exécuté avec les autres Gardiens, les valises bouclées et les animaux prêts au départ, le trio McGonagall junior était complètement crevé.

- « Au fait maman, tu ne nous a pas dis où l'on passerait nos vacances ! » s'exclama Kath.

C'était une tradition. Tous les six partaient sept des huit semaines de grande vacances depuis que les plus jeunes avaient sept ans. Ils avaient ainsi visité la France, l'Italie et la Grèce.

- « Cette année nous restons sur le continent… Malibu m'a semblé être une bonne destination. » dit Mina avec un petit sourire.

Gabriel se réveilla d'un coup.

- « On va à Malibu ? Sérieux ?

- Oui.

- GENIAAAAAAAAAAAL ! LARAAAAAAAAAAA TU SAIS PAS QUOIIIIIII ?! »

Les McGonagall restant éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'ainé se précipita dans les cachots. Sa joie tomba d'un coup lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore et le professeur de potions s'engueuler. Enfin, le potionniste grondait et Dumbledore insistait.

- « Oui Mr McGonagall ? » demanda ce dernier.

- « Je viens parler à Lara avant qu'elle ne parte en vacances avec son père.

- Mais les Snape ne partent pas. » fit Dumbledore.

Un « QUOI » féminin et indigné sortit des appartements du directeur des vert et argent. Lara passa la porte, poings sur les hanches, vêtue d'un maillot blanc et d'un paréo doré.

- « Comment ça on ne part pas ? » siffla-t-elle au directeur, vrillant ses yeux noirs dénués de toute trace de gentillesse dans les yeux bleus.

Elle sentit une puissante poussée s'exercer dans son esprit. Mais une seconde présence combattit l'attaque de légilimencie, rapidement rejointe par son père.

- « Vous vivez ici et…

- Ca ne veut rien dire. Si on veut partir en vacances, que mon père veut bronzer et siffler les femmes, c'est notre problème. » cracha Lara, Gabriel s'étouffant de rire et Severus aussi, mais pour une toute autre raison.

L'engueulade se poursuivit, et Lara avait la langue bien pendue et sacrément fourchue, cela avait surpris Gabriel. Elle invectivait le directeur sans jamais être grossière. Toujours par des sous-entendus ou des remarques sarcastiques.

Ce fut Lara qui marqua le point décisif, et sous l'œil mécontent du directeur, le père et la fille s'emparèrent de leurs valises pour rejoindre les McGonagall, qui les attendaient pour traverser le parc ensemble.

- « Que voulais-tu me dire Gaby ? » questionna la jeune surfeuse

- « On vient à Malibu avec vous.

- Ah oui ? Génial ! »

De son côté, Severus Snape se demanda pourquoi lui ?


	21. Remerciements

_**Remerciements**_

Eh oui les amis ! C'est la fin de ce premier tome !

Vous m'avez suivie durant 19 semaines pour les premiers intéressés, d'autres un peu moins, et j'aimerais vous dire merci !

MERCI !

Lire vos nombreuses reviews, qui pour certaines me font toujours bien rire, c'est toujours très rafraîchissant pour moi ! Merci !

Et pour vos idées pour notre journée sportive déguisée ^^ Je vous tiendrai au courant de ce que l'on fera =p Pas de photos, mais si vous voulez des résumés par messagerie, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ^^ (PS : Je vous dirai la date quand on le saura XD)

En espérant que vous soyez au rendez-vous pour le second tome du parcours des Gardiens =P

Merci à :

Elodie57, Manoirmalfoys, gabrielle prince,

Mini-Yuya, driftchis, LLyllylilou,

Jay-Werdraght, saroura92, Di castillo de mortes,

Blues-moon, Nunu c moi, saranya1555,

Arrivari, Penelope M Black, The Deamon,

Deadz, harrymania 1978, Eiko Kimiko,

Rose Dorea Potter Black, charlesdoudou, celine-mallen,

Dadoumarine, isabellerickman, Tarsec,

Gb88, erikadu19, jilie084

Ayanhe, Alena Robynelfe, peroxiide,

Ninoox-974-91, sheltan, annadriya

Simon POTTER, rozenn2356, love-ange-jolie

Iphitos, LilouRathbone, dylan42hp

Kytiara, Maximilien, Nocromant70,

Titoudanai, 25, Aurelie Malfoy,

Faenlgiec

Et les anonymes

Qui ont laissé au moins une review, qui m'a permis de m'améliorer, de prendre en compte certaines choses, de corriger des oublis ou la mise en page, et pour d'autres, m'ont expliqué certaines différences. Parce que si je m'informe sur les sujets que j'aborde, le sport c'est presqu'inconnu pour moi, excepté la course à pied XD. Et surtout pour écrire ne serait-ce que deux mots « La suite », qui encourage. Tous les auteurs aiment ces deux petits mots.

Certes, on écrit d'abord pour soi, mais savoir que notre style d'écriture ou nos écrits plaisent, et bien, c'est très gratifiant ! Merci =)

Gros merci à :

Alecto Deesse de la vengeance, Alena Robynelfe, Arrivari, Ayahne, Benjiman, Blackmoony83, Camus54, Dadoumarine, Deadz, Di castillo de mortes, Didi64270, Ekio Kimiko, Elfia, Ellia35, Elodie57, Estelle Uzumaki, Faenlgiec, Gemini no Vanou, Ginji51, Gwen Zephyr, Hideaki sama, Jay-Werdraght, Joackym Maat, Kaiser57, Kamirarisa, , Landydou, Lenaa-chan, LilouRathbone, Llyllylilou, Lunicorne Do Urden, Mamadu55, Manoirmalfoys, Mika77, Mini-Yuya, Minmine, Moony-Chach, MyaNiLa, Myria Clara Tonks, NCycy, Necromant70, Nunu c moi, Penelope M. Black, Plubi, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Roxy.A.S, Rozenn2356,Sanguinbuveur,

Simon POTTER, The Daemon, Tite Lena,

Yuki kyoko-29, alex45480, angieclark, annadriya, ashuraochan,

babou90, beharryordie, carie myrrdrin, celine-mallen,

charlesdoudou, chlo007, clamaraa, coco2669, djennys, exoskull, gabrielle prince

gabriel sebastian snape, harry-marraudeur28,harrymania 1978, ilanya59, isabellerickman, jilie084, jument fiere, jusofama, kytiara, lianette, love-ange-jolie, lunasantic, lynyty allyabackka, mariaco, melana76, melu49, mortem041, morvoren, nathanaelys, neige-blanche, neilkal, neko-chan200, ninis, p'tite kissy, saranya1555, saroura92, serusia, sheltan, silyKat, tatiana1989, thiduf, titoudanai, ugo23, vampire-marie, vefeu, yannicksan

Pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos alertes !

Gros merci à :

Alecto Deesse de la vengeance, Aliuoha, Ange-Demoniaque, , Arkadian, Arrivari, Atem Gabriel, Aurelie Malfoy, Camus54, ChristieDC, Chronophageous, Cristalya, Crow-ny, CyBer D'ArDant, , Di castillo de mortes, Eidole Shinigami, Ellia35, Fael-Jeni, Faenlgiec, Gred-Mus, Iphitos, Jay-Werdraght, Kira1726, Landydou, Lenaa-chan, LillyL74100, LilouRathbone, Little Miss SSmoon, Mamadu55, Moehrel, Necromant70, OM1340, Oombeline, Penelope M. Black, Plubi, Poseidon Grec, Raffi kb, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku, Shouen, Slashy88, Tanya59, The Angel Sword, The Daemon, Ulquiorra-Cifer92, Yuki kyoko-29, Yume-cry, annadriya, auden12, , babou90, charlesdoudou, clamaraa, coco2669, dylan42hp, emydevil, epoxiette, erikadu19, exoskull, felli46, gabriel sebastian snape, griffontar, harry-marraudeur28, harrymania 1978, jessica31000, jument fiere, kiki2105, lilylys, love-ange-jolie, lunasantic, lynyty allyabackka, mamaler78, mathildecullen19, mmmcha, nathanaelys, neko-chan200, ninis, ninoox-974-91, prettyhikaru, saranya1555, seigneur claw, sunny-mwa, thiduf, vampire-marie, vefeu

Pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris !

Un Immense merci à :

annadriya, Arrivari, Deadz, Di castillo de mortes, Faenlgiec, gabriel sebastian snape, Jay-Werdraght, LilouRathbone, love-ange-jolie, lynyty allyabackka, melu49, Penelope M. Black,  25, Sanguinbuveur, saranya1555

Pour m'avoir mise en alerte auteur !

Un merci incommensurable à :

Alena Robynelfe, Aurélie Malfoy, Di castillo de mortes, harry-maraudeur28, harrymania 1978, Jay-Werdraght, LilouRathbone, love-ange-jolie, lynyty allyabackka, neko-chan2000, Penelope M. Black

Pour m'avoir mise en auteur favori !

MERCI à tous =)

A suivre immédiatement : L'Interview !


	22. Interview

_**L'Interview !**_

Prêts à avoir des réponses ?

Les personnages de cette fiction sont à votre disposition pour être torturés !

En premier lieu, nous allons répondre aux 11 questions de **Faenlgiec !**

_1) La nature des 3G (3e génération) est elle en lien avec les éléments?_

Cela se pourrait qu'ils soient affiliés à l'air pour une partie *sourire*

_2)Voldemort est il de la meme nature qu'eux?_

Ah non, pour Gabriel, c'est « Le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignoooore ! » ^^

_3)Es-tu sérieuse en parlant d'un Scatt… euh Kath-Jessy?!_

Qui sait ! O.O Ca me tenterait bien… (aa)

_4) Gabriel avec Lara, c'est clair. Mais pour quand?_

Hum… Tu vas me tuer si ça ne se conclut qu'au 7e tome ? x')

_5)Gabriel… Un lien avec le patriarche Sovrano? (même surnom)_

Nan, j'aimais bien le prénom. Puis Gabriel Sovrano, c'est un DIEU et il est inimitable ! Gaby c'est une autre nature x')

_6)Comptes tu torturer tes personnages autant que King Pumpkin?_

Comment ça les torturer ? La reine des reines citrouilles est des plus gentilles avec eux D:

_7)Severus va t il regretter son asile diplomatique?_

Très certainement ! *gros sourire*

_8)Les choses vont elles s'aranger entre Severus et Gaby? (Au niveau de Lara)_

Je l'ignore. Mais ce serait marrant, aux réunions de famille, s'ils se détestaient (aa)

_9)L'auteur va t il/elle éviter la mort atroce d'un des dix, celle d'un de nos personnages bien aimés dans le 5, et celle de la quasi totalité d'une génération dans le sept. _

Classé secret défense =p Y aura des morts, et vous voudrez me tuer =)…

Et ensuite, j'ai prévu une suite aux sept tomes…

_**Oui mesdames et messieurs, ce projet devrait durer 10 tomes ! Heureux ? xD**_

_10) pourquoi, pendant un certain temps, l'auteur a t il/elle donné 4 familiers à axel, au lieu des 3 dit dans le 1er chapitre où l'on en parle? _

Bah... C'est que j'ai l'habitude de travailler sur plusieurs choses à la fois, et des fictions se sont mélangées et ... voilà quoi ._.

_11) Pourquoi l'auteur a t il/elle limité le nombre de familiers à 1 dans les descriptions passé un certain chapitre?_

Parce que, au final, je ne voyais pas les lecteurs retenir 11 nouveaux personnages, et 3 familiers par perso...

**Questions d'un anonyme : JTFLAM**

_1) peux-tu donner la traduction "Wat da fuck ?!" s'il te plait ?_

C'est la réplique favorite de mon grand frère virtuel le dieu des chats O.O Dérivé de What de Fuck x')

_2) Est-ce que Dumbledore trouvera la prophétie avant les McGonagall ? (ce que j'espère pas)_

Non ^^ Rassuré(e) ? ^^

_3) Jessy va-t-il demandé à ses parents la vérité sur son jumeau et dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirell ?_

Oui, il va leur demander pour son jumeau =p Mais on ne le lira pas, juste les réactions aux révélations (:

Avec Quirrel ? Il était stupéfixé et aveuglé, il n'a rien vu (:

**Une question d'un anonyme :**

_Ne me dis pas que Kath va finir avec cet empoté de Jessy ?_

Qui sait O.O Ca me tenterait bien ^^

**Questions d'Isabellerickman :**

_Qu'est devenu Jessy à l'issue du combat ? _

Il était stupéfixé ^^

_Apprendre l'existence d'un jumeau va-t-il influer sur son comportement ?_

Oui, en mal =p

Et voilà la fin des questions, déjà !

Eh, vous savez quoi ?

Il y a déjà **3** personnes qui ont trouvé la prophétie ! =O

Alors, mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez :

Faenlgiec, Minmine et isabellerickman !

Vous, chanceux qui êtes cités, vous pouvez me demander d'écrire : un OS, une song-fic, une mini-histoire, une histoire longue, moyenne. Donnez moi le thème, la musique (s'il y a) les personnages et ce que vous voulez dedans, et quel type d'écrit ^^

Oui j'ai changé, parce que vous vous êtes donné du mal pour trouver. Alors tout le monde est récompensé !

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore tout trouvé, postez-moi par messagerie privée ce que vous avez déjà trouvé !

En cadeau de consolation, j'ai prévu de faire les Making-Off des tomes ^^ Comme quoi vous avez bien fait d'avoir cherché xD

Merci de garder la prophétie secrète pour ceux qui la connaissent =p

Vous avez encore jusqu'au 7 octobre pour trouver la prophétie et gagner un écrit spécial pour vous ! Bonne chance =)

A la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre du Tome 2 !


End file.
